Grande Decepção
by nelluca
Summary: As crianças Cullen dão ao seu pai uma enorme decepção, o ponto auto da história não é a punição e sim todo o desespero de Carlisle provocado pelos seus filhos. antecede e explica sua reação enérgica em PPF. Aviso - contém punição corporal Ñ GOSTA Ñ LEIA.
1. A Despedida

**A/N: Esse capítulo é apenas uma prévia, ainda estou me dedicando a encerrar "PN" mas estou aqui pra cumprir minha promessa e começar "GD" hoje 1° de Maio, dia do trabalhador, fazendo votos de que um dia seja essa a minha profissão.**

**Obrigado a todos que votaram. E não se esqueça de deixar um review pra incentivar essa história**

**Declaração: Todos os personagens principais pertencem a grande escritora Stephenie Meyer.**

"**Grande Decepção"**

**Capítulo 1**

**A Despedida**

**Alice POV**

"Jasper cuide dos ânimos, não quero briga, Rosalie cuide da organização, não quero bagunça, vocês dois estão no comando, mantenham Alice longe do cartão de emergência, Emmett longe de confusão, e Edward perto de casa."

Minha mãe falou descendo as escadas, ignorando os protestos do meu irmão Emmett.

"Eu não sei porque eles estão no comando, eu sou o mais velho!"

"Por que você consegue ser mais irresponsável do que Edward e Alice juntos."

Meu pai disse carregando as malas e sorrindo atrás da minha mãe, eles estavam indo até a ilha no Brasil pra rever as questões dos caseiros, era sempre um caso complicado manter os mesmos, alguns eram de confiança e sabiam que eramos diferentes, mas outros apenas desconfiavam, no ano passado Edward e Emmett pregaram uma peça em uma das de confiança, aproveitando o fato de ela ser supersticiosa, meu pai quase acabou com os dois na vara, se não fosse minha mãe..., agora eles estavam indo até lá convencê-la a não pedir demissão, desde o incidente que ela vem tocando no assunto, mas dessa vez parecia sério.

"Mantenham as camas arrumadas, os banheiros cecos, os móveis no lugar, e desliguem a TV da sala antes de ir para os quartos, tem sangue no refrigerador."

Minha mãe começou a lista de recomendações e meu pai não ficou nada atrás.

"Nada de luta ou esportes dentro de casa, saiam pra caçar no domingo, segunda tem escola, não matem aula a menos que faça sol, mantenham os carros mais caros na garagem, usem apenas o Volvo ou Jipe."

Meu pai disse olhado diretamente pra Rose e Edward, quando falou dos carros.

"Liguem se precisarem de qualquer coisa, eu quero dizer qualquer coisa! Carlisle não estamos esquecendo nada?"

Minha mãe estava aflita, ela odiava deixar nós cinco sozinhos em casa.

"Ooh querida, eu sei que você não gosta de deixá-los assim, mas precisamos confiar neles, sei que nunca vão crescer, mas já estão crescidinhos o suficiente, eles vão se cuidar e cuidar de tudo, não é mesmo crianças?"

**"Sim senhor!"**

Respondemos todos de uma vez só, fazendo a feição da minha mãe ficar ainda mais preocupada.

"Ooh querida, vamos, não fique assim, eles sabem que devem se comportar, e sabem também o que vai acontecer se não fizerem isso."

Meu pai passou o olhar por todos fazendo nossos estômagos congelarem.

Levamos os dois na garagem, e houve uma eterna sessão de beijos, abraços, e promessas de presentes.

Os meninos queriam camisetas da seleção brasileira de futebol e Rosalie e eu biquínis brasileiros, meu pai torceu o nariz aos biquínis mas acabou cedendo.

Eles partiram deixando cinco pares de olhos convincentemente tristonhos.

Mas assim que dobraram para a estrada, não pudemos conter o grito de comemoração, afinal eles ficariam fora toda a semana.

**"YEEEH!"**

Nos reunimos na sala pensando em algo realmente divertido e inédito pra fazer, mas não demorou muito para percebemos que todas as idéias legais violavam as regras.

Emmett tinha idéias machistas de campeonatos de lutas, Jasper tinha idéias de caças exóticas longe de casa, eu só queria pegar o cartão de emergência e promover uma gastança no shopping, mas Edward e Rose só pensavam nos carros da garagem.

Tínhamos que admitir, as idéias deles eram as únicas que agradavam a todos, o problema era que ao violarmos a regra dos carros provavelmente seria impossível de escondermos as evidências, sempre que eu pensava em qualquer uma das opções eu sempre tinha a visão do meu pai descobrindo, por causa de algum arranhão, cheiro ou ponteiro do velocímetro, era um beco sem saída, realmente teríamos que bolar algo diferente se quiséssemos nos livrar do tédio que já era quase palpável.

Continua...

**A/N: Admito, capítulo curto, mas volto dizer que foi apenas uma prévia em cumprimento da promessa do dia 1° de Maio, o próximo capítulo será postado no dia em que acabar "PN" **

**ainda essa semana talvez até mesmo amanhã, estarei postando o epílogo de "PN", e acredito que em uma semana, o final dela e o segundo capítulo de "GD" em que você poderá ver os detalhes dessa discussão e o resultado dela. **


	2. Vossa Majestade os Hale

**A/N: Pocha! 3 reviews foi um record! Obrigada Marry Pierobon, Rosa E e Ligia, por não deixar que o preview de "GD" ficasse as moscas rsrsr...**

**Mas brincadeiras a parte, eu tenho conciência de que foi somente um preview, mas agora vejamos o que vocês acham do capítulo de verdade, esse vem na visão de Edward e traz detalhes da discussão que Alice contou no preview e a que conclusão eles chegaram.**

"**Grande Decepção"**

**Capítulo 2**

**Vossa Majestade os Hale**

**POV Edward**

"Eu não sei não querida, os biquínis brasileiros são um pouco sensuais de mais, vocês não querem lindas camisetas da seleção brasileira como os meninos? Hum?"

Rosalie torceu o bico enquanto meu pai falava com minha mãe.

"Paaaaai... Agente nem joga futebol, Alice e eu só gostamos de baseball."

Alice não ficou nada atrás.

"Mãaaae, fala pra ele, agente nem usa roupa de banho na frente de outras pessoas!"

Minha mãe, como sempre, ficou do lado delas.

"Amor é verdade, elas nem podem tomar sol na frente dos humanos, elas prometem que só vão usar lá na ilha, não é meninas?"

Minhas irmãs concordaram, e meu pai rolou os olhos, mas disse que sim, elas pularam no pescoço dele, uma de cada lado enchendo-o de beijinhos.

"_Espero não ter que lidar com desobediência por causa de roupas depravadas de novo." _

Meu pai pensou se lembrando da surra que teve que dar nas duas e da enorme fogueira de minissaias no quintal no mês passado, foi uma confusão danada na escola, por sorte os meninos e eu não entramos na palmada também, mas não escapamos de estarmos com os cartões de crédito cortados por dois meses, mas isso é outra história.

"Eu quero minha camiseta amarela."

Eu disse assim que as beijoqueiras largaram o pescoço do meu pai.

"E eu quero a minha azul."

Disse Jasper e Emmett não quis ficar pra atrás.

"Eu quero verde!"

"Eles não tem camiseta verde seu idiota!"

Jasper apontou e Emmett retrucou.

"Como não? Não é a maior parte da bandeira deles?"

Minha mãe fez uuuma cara, parecia que ia engolir o Jasper com os olhos, mas antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, meu pai repreendeu.

"Jasper isso não é jeito de falar com seu irmão, peça desculpas."

"Desculpa Emm."

Jasper disse parecendo que esperava ser engolido por um buraco chão.

"Você pode pedir uma branca."

Eu disse tentando uma piada sem graça, mas antes que Emmett caísse e eu soltasse uma risada meu pai me fez engolir a gargalhada presa na garganta com um simples olhar de gelar a alma.

"Não pode não filho, você não iria querer a camiseta que eles consideram de má sorte, acredito que eles nem fabriquem mais."

Ele disse passado a mão na cabeça de Emmett e ainda olhando pra mim, que esperava o mesmo buraco que Jasper ansiava a um minuto atrás.

"O papai vai trazer uma verde de goleiro pra você, o que acha?"

Meu pai disse confortando ele com um abraço, ele olhou pra nós e mostrou a língua quando estava de costas para os meus pais.

"Eu vou adorar, papai."

Emmett raramente era o único a ficar fora de confusão, Alice e Rosalie tinham sido repreendidas pela roupas de banho e nós pelas camisas, ele estava se sentindo o filho perfeito, mas isso não ia durar muito, era só meu pais entrarem no carro e sumirem na esquina e velho Emmett estaria de volta.

Começou a sessão de beijos e abraços.

Alice, como sempre foi a primeira depois eu, minha mãe me lambrecou todo de beijos e meu pai beijou minha testa e bagunçou mais ainda meu cabelo, depois Emmett esmagou os dois em um abraço ao mesmo tempo ganhou um beijo em cada bochecha e por último despediram-se de Rose e Jasper.

"Cuidem de tudo vocês dois, estou contando com você Major, e com você minha Princesa."

Meu pai disse deixando nós três enciumados.

Minha mãe passou a mão no cabelo dela e enrolou o dedo num cachinho do dele.

"Voltaremos logo, vai ficar tudo bem."

Fizemos todos impagáveis caras tristes, mas eu podia ouvir a ansiedades de todos pelo grito de liberdade, inclusive a minha.

Eles entraram no carro e minha mãe torceu o pescoço até saírem de vista enquanto dávamos tialzinho, mas assim que saíram do alcance do olhos e dos ouvidos, soltamos o grito preso na garganta.

"YEEEH!"

"E então o que vamos fazer? Eu sugiro um campeonato de alguma coisa!"

Emmett sugeriu prontamente, esfregando as mãos de ansiedade, e é obvio que eu concordei, batendo na mão dele com um hi five.

"Isso! Vamos fazer, um campeonato de luta, as meninas podem torcer."

Alice virou as costas indiferente.

"Eu não sei vocês mais eu estou indo as compras, não é sempre que tenho uma semana sem monitoramento, alguém quer alguma coisa?"

"Ei ei ei! espera aí mocinha! O cartão de emergência é só pra e-mer-gên-ci-as!"

Foi estranho ver Rosalie, a rainha da vaidade, sendo contra as compras, mas não mais estranho, do que Jasper melar a nossa luta!

"E vocês dois podem esquecer, o papai falou nada de briga, e vocês sempre acabam brigando."

Olhamos os três com os queixos caídos, eles não podiam estar falando sério, eles não iam mesmo obedecer todas as regras e tomar o lugar de Esme e Carlisle, iam?

"Todo mudo pra sala!"

Iam.

"kkkkkkkkkk!"

Alice Emmett e eu começamos a rir histericamente.

Mas os dois permaneceram sérios com os braços cruzados.

"Vocês, não vão meter agente em confusão, estamos no comando, somos nós que vamos nos dar mal se vocês fizerem besteira!"

Disse Jasper todo responsável com aquela postura militar irritante, Rosalie confirmou com a cabeça e completou o monte de merda.

"Isso mesmo, nenhuma regra será quebrada, sugiro que se todos estão afim de aproveitar a semana, façamos uma reunião pra decidir algo que possa agradar a todos sem desagradar os nossos pais, então eu repito, todos pra sala, agora!"

"Vocês não mandam na gente!"

Alice disse toda indignada.

"Éee, deixem disso caras, vê a oportunidade que estamos perdendo aqui?"

Emmett disse como se precisasse convencê-los pra quebrar alguma regra, eu simplesmente tinha senso do ridículo.

"Não vou ficar aqui escutando essa merda, vocês que fiquem aí tentando convencer vossa majestade os Halle, eu vou sumir daqui, pra bem longe de preferência."

Antes que eu colocasse o pé na porta da garagem, os super gêmeos estavam ativados na minha frente, formando uma barreira.

Rosalie segurou no meu braço como se fosse minha mãe, eu detesto quando ela faz isso, e Jasper cruzou os braços me olhando fixamente me fazendo sentir respeito por ela, cheguei até a sentir um frio na barriga com o jeito que ela me olhou.

Então ela se dirigiu a todos.

"Mandamos sim senhores, o papai e a mamãe nos colocaram no comando, e não estamos perdendo nada mais do que a oportunidade de ganharmos uma Bella surra quando eles voltarem, vamos ser maduros e descobrir algo pra fazer, e você mocinho..."

Ela disse me virando de frente pra ela.

"Mamãe falou pra manter você perto de casa, se você não quiser ficar de castigo dentro dela, a partir de agora mesmo, é melhor mudar de atitude."

Jasper ia me pagar por aquilo, eu estava totalmente humilhado no aperto da minha irmã mais velha como se fosse um bebê, eu mal pude responder tamanho era o medo que eu senti dela.

"Você me paga Jazz!"

Eu disse a ele quando ela me soltou no sofá da sala, depois de ter me guiado da garagem até ali pelo braço, como se eu fosse um pirralho de 13 anos.

"Pode parar Jazz, já o temos onde queremos."

Ela disse e imediatamente voltei ao normal, nem preciso dizer que parti pra cima dela como um bicho, mas antes eu lhe colocasse as mãos, uma onda de calma e amor fraterno me invadiu e eu fui incapaz de tocá-la. Era o Jasper de novo.

"Acho melhor você colaborar maninho, podemos fazer isso por toda a semana, o papai deixou agente tomando conta de você, você agora é o nosso Bebê."

Jasper disse tirando sarro do apelido que meus me chamavam, todos tinham um apelidinho carinhoso também, mas o meu realmente era constrangedor, eu era o mais novo, e sempre seria o Bebê da família.

"Pare de chamar assim! só mamãe é que pode! E não vai funcionar não tenho medo de vocês."

"Quer apostar?"

Jasper ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim e intensificou o olhar, Rose tirou o chinelo do pé e me ameaçou, por mais que eu quisesse me concentrar e pensar nela como a minha irmã irritante e implicante com quem eu sempre aprontava, eu só conseguia vê-la como minha irmã mais velha responsável por mim, preste a me bater, tomei todo meu esforço pra não me encolher no sofá como uma criança, mas foi o que eu fiz.

Jasper nunca tinha abusado dos seus poderes daquele jeito, eu podia até estar sobre o domínio dos dois loiros ditadores, mas meu pai não iria gostar nada nada de saber o que Jasper estava fazendo com seus habilidades com gente da família.

Descobri por que Deus não dera a Rose nenhum dom especial, ela provavelmente não saberia dosá-lo, ela continuou me ameaçando com chinelo.

"Viu só, ou você, faz tudo que agente mandar, bebê, ou quando nossos pais chegarem você vai estar deitado no seu quarto tomando sangue numa mamadeira."

Emmett estava se divertindo a bessa, Alice que era minha aliada estava prestes a interferir quando eu tive uma idéia infalível, infantil, mas infalível.

"Eu vou contar tudo para o papai!"

Jasper arregalou os olhos e Rose baixou o chinelo e a detida interferência de Alice veio trazendo todos de volta a realidade.

"Isso é abuso de autoridade! Você não devia usar seu dom assim, estou decepcionada Jazz!"

Ela disse totalmente chateada com ele, e depois se virou para Rose.

"E Rose, você está certa em não deixar Edward sair assim, mas não precisam fazer isso com ele, você está abusando da autoridade que eles te deram, você não é a nossa mãe é só a irmã mais velha."

Ela fixou os olhos no tempo em busca de suas visões e depois anunciou.

"Aqui está o que eu vi: Edward vai contar para o papai o que você fez, e ele vai te dar uma surra, vai colocar Rose de Castigo por abusar da autoridade que lhe foi dada, ela vai ficar com tanta raiva que vai contar pra ele que só fez isso pra segurar Edward aqui por que ele estava querendo ir pra longe, Edward vai ficar com tanta raiva de você por tê-lo entregado, que vai tentar atacá-la e vai ganhar umas palmadas, pela milionésima vez, por atacar a Rose."

Rose e Jazz se sentaram, nós três nos entreolhamos com olhares que pediam trégua.

"Que legal, pela primeira vez que todos se encrencam eu vou estar de fora!"

Emmett comemorou ainda com um ar divertido.

"Não se você não perder essa idéia fixa de lutar, você vai acabar quebrando a grande mesa de reuniões e a mamãe vai ficar tão maluca que vai deixar o papai te dar uma surra, e com o cinto da disciplina."

Finalmente o palhaço do meu irmão mais velho perdeu a graça e sentou-se também.

"Credo Lice! Não precisa ficar aterrorizando a todos, aposto que você só não se encrenca por causa das suas visões."

Alice permaneceu em pé e deu uma boa olhada a todos.

"Não olhem pra mim assim, como se eu fosse a estraga prazeres, eu tenho um acordo, aposto que Rose e Jasper só estão um pouco empolgados, o poder lhes subiu a cabeça."

"Um pouco? Eles piraram geral!"

Emmett disse apontando o óbvio, e eu concordei com a cabeça sem querer perder o foco dos pensamentos de Alice, eles estavam em sincronia com suas palavras exceto o fato de estar pensando em convencer-nos a utilizar o cartão de reserva.

"Não importa, o que importa é que eles não são os pais e querem se divertir tanto quanto qualquer um de nós, e estão tão felizes quanto agente por termos uma semana por nossa conta, mas estão preocupados com que tipo de resultado nossa 'diversão' pode trazer a eles."

Ela parecia um tanto empolgada quando propôs que fizéssemos um acordo.

"Vamos resolver algo legal pra fazer, sem que compliquemos a vida dos patrões aqui."

Elas disse sendo sarcástica com os dois ditadores sentados a nossa frente, os metidos estavam até sentados no mesmo local em que papai e mamãe sentavam quando nos reuníamos na sala.

"É, mas temos que fazer algo que nossos pais não deixariam, ou então, perde todo o sentido, qual é a graça de fazer algo legal quando os pais estão fora, se for algo que eles permitiriam se estivessem presentes?"

Emmett alertou a todos, se mexendo todo já impaciente com a demora.

"O problema é, como fazer sem desobedecer as ordens que eles deixaram, Jazz e Rose terão que ceder um pouco, ou será impossível."

Eu disse olhando fixamente para eles, Rose e Jazz se entreolharam, eu podia ouvir a empolgação e o medo brigando dentro da mente deles, até que Jasper anunciou.

"Concordamos, mas... Quebraremos apenas regras reversíveis, aquelas que tem como esconder as provas do malfeito."

Rose olhava pra ele concordando com a cabeça e depois completou.

"E... se todos comprometerem que não importa quem ou qual regra for quebrada todos serão responsáveis por apagar os rastros e assumir a culpa se algo der errado."

Alice interrompeu dando um tapinha no ar.

"Ooh... nada vai dar errado, esqueceram que posso ver onde vai dar cada uma das nossas decisões."

Emmett saltou de entusiasmo.

"Pra mim parece ótimo, diversão, sem punição, é por isso que dizem que a união faz a força, eu quero uma luta, podemos fazer no quintal pra não quebrar nada por aqui, é só mantermos distância do jardim, e a única prova que teremos que esconder, serão as roupas sujas, é só lavar e pronto."

Enquanto Alice buscava um resultado em suas visões, Emmett dava início as provocações.

"Então o Anjinho e o Bebê aí vão encarar, ou estão com medo do papai Urso aqui?"

Ele disse batendo no peito, Jazz e eu nos entreolhamos ofendidos e ficamos de pé pronto pra ceder a provocação do grandalhão.

"Pode ir parando por aí Ursinho! Jazz ganha de você a primeira rodada, e Edward ganha do Jazz, então você ganha do Edward, mas você acaba arrancando um dedo dele, então fim da brincadeira, teremos que ligar para o papai, vir concertar o dedo do pianista pra que possamos continuar a ter um, papai não vai acreditar que era só um campeonato e sim uma briga, e vocês três estarão ferrados."

Emmett fez uma careta e tentou outra estratégia.

"E se eu lutar com Edward primeiro?"

Alice fez aquela cara de transe e depois anunciou.

"Você ganha do Edward, mas depois perde para o Jazz, Jazz e Edward empatam, Jazz fica com uma vitória e um empate, você com uma vitória e uma derrota e Edward com uma derrota e um empate, então ele luta com você de novo, pra ter a oportunidade de se igualar ao Jazz tendo uma vitória e um empate também, ou te dar a chance de passar na frente dele com duas vitórias, você está quase perdendo quando dá um golpe que arranca fora toda a mão do Edward, e a história do pianista se repete só que muito pior."

Eu já estava aflito com toda essa coisa de partes do meu corpo sendo arrancadas, então me pronunciei.

"Chamem-me de Bebê chorão o quanto quiserem, mas eu não quero partes do meu corpo sendo arrancadas, eu gosto de tocar o meu piano."

Emmett se sentou em derrota.

"Então de quem é a próxima idéia? Que espero dessa vez ser menos machista e incluam Rose e a mim."

Alice disse esperando pra olhar novamente para o futuro, então Jasper anunciou.

"Eu proponho uma caçada daquelas que nunca tivemos sem eles atrás de nós pedindo cuidado, podemos ver quem pega o maior animal, podíamos ir a Africa, e voltarmos antes deles, assim a casa permaneceria em perfeito estado, totalmente limpa organizada e inteira, os carros no seu devido lugar, e as partes do corpo do caçula também."

Ficamos até interessados, mais na idéia de manter tudo em ordem do que propriamente na caça, mas não era de todo ruim, principalmente pra mim que adoro leões.

Alice fechou os olhos depois de olhar e abriu já balançado a cabeça negativamente.

"Não vai dar meu bem, eles vão ligar três vezes ao dia pra saber de nós, quando se passarem dois dias sem ninguém atender eles vão voltar antes de nós e quando chegarmos encontraremos o pai esperando com um cinto, agente vai acabar dizendo pra onde foi pra não apanhar e então ficaremos de castigo tomando sangue do refrigerador por três meses inteiros."

Todos fizemos cara de nojo, não que o sangue armazenado seja de todo ruim, mas é pra uma emergência em que agente não tem tempo pra pegar um animal fresquinho, já basta não poder beber humanos, beber sangue de animal armazenado, já é muito pra nós, é como para os adolescentes humanos, ser obrigado a ficar três meses sem sobremesa ou qualquer guloseima.

"Eu acho que deveríamos fazer uma corrida, agente toma cuidado com os carros pra o papai não perceber."

Minha idéia foi simples e fez os olhos de todos brilharem, principalmente o da minha irmã mais velha, ela chegou a perder a postura de mandona de minutos atrás.

Alice chegou a escolher o carro que iria dirigir antes de olhar os prováveis resultados.

"o.O não."

Ela disse antes mesmo de voltar do estado catatônico, então vi na mente dela meu pai perguntando pelo arranhão no Aston e uma minúscula mancha de óleo na calota da Ferrari, depois é lógico checando os velocímetros de todos os carros.

"Que droga! Isso é que dá vocês dois não serem dignos de confiança! Ele vai fiscalizar os carros, e vai pegar agente por causa de um minusculo arranhão e uma machinha de óleo menor ainda."

Alice disse acusando a Rosalie a mim, mas não podíamos nos aborrecer com ela, Rose e eu nunca obedecíamos quando se tratava de carros, Alice aproveitou pra colocar seu plano em prática.

"Já que os pilotos de fórmula alguma coisa aí, estragaram nossos planos, eu proponho curarmos nossa frustração no shopping como qualquer garota faria."

"Ei! tem três garotos aqui se você não percebeu pigmeu?"

Emmett protestou, diga-se de passagem com razão.

"Ah sim, não me lembro de você mencionar Rose e a mim na sua opção de rolar no chão até arrancar pedaços do seu irmão!"

"Vamos parar de briga vocês dois!"

Rose levantou-se batendo palmas, cobrando atenção pra si, só pra variar um pouquinho.

"Lice, embora eu tenha adorado a idéia e esteja realmente precisando de uma bolsa nova pra usar com aquele sapato que você me deu, eu não preciso do seu dom pra ver que isso vai dar errado, estamos todos com os cartões de crédito suspensos por dois meses, esqueceu? E é lógico que o papai vai ver a fatura do cartão de emergência."

"Não nos coloque nessa, mesmo que nossos cartões fossem ilimitados, não queremos passar a tarde toda no shopping vendo vocês desfilarem roupas."

Jasper interferiu falando por Emmett e eu também, nós concordamos e de repente estávamos os cinco falando ao mesmo tempo.

"SILÊCIO!"

Rose mais uma vez tinha todos os olhos em cima dela depois de um grito de estourar os tímpanos.

"Eusinha tive a melhor de todas as idéias, nada de gastos, nada de danos, nada de distanciamentos, nada de partes arrancadas, e por útimo e não menos importante nada de bagunça na casa."

Eu já estava sismado com essa insistência em falar de partes arrancadas, eu movia meus dedos instintivamente toda vez que alguém citava isso.

"Vamos... roubar alguns carros!"

Ela disse com um olhar perverso nos olhos, todos nós suspiramos com a brilhante idéia, era perfeita, poderíamos fazer uma corrida arranhar, manchar e até mesmo ganhar multas e tudo mais, depois devolveríamos os carros e ninguém nunca saberia, isso sim era algo acima de qualquer suspeita e que meus pais jamais aprovariam, e a melhor parte de todas, nas visões de Alice ele nem se quer suspeitava.

"Grande meu bem! Vamos nessa roubar os carros de alguns manés!"

Emmett era o retrato do entusiasmo, mas Rosalie o acalmou explicando a ele o plano que Alice e eu já sabíamos.

"Não vamos roubar de nenhum mané, vamos bolar uma estratégia e roubar do pátio de carros apreendidos pela polícia, assim ninguém vai dar queixa, podemos nos divertir o quanto quisermos e depois devolve-los sem que ninguém se quer dê falta deles, é só Alice verificar se nenhum dos carros que escolheremos estará próximo a ser resgatado."

Eu podia agarrar Rose num abraço e beijar sua bochechas se eu não estivesse tão irritado com ela por causa do lance do chinelo.

Alice pulou no pescoço do Jasper dando um beijo molhado, Emmett e Rose imitaram o gesto, eu fiz uma cara de nojo, fechei os olhos e tapei os ouvidos e comecei a recitar Hamlet na minha cabeça, eu não era o maior fã do príncipe dinamarquês, mas suas loucuras eram muito melhores do que os pensamentos altamente nojentos dos meus irmão quando se beijavam, talvez, só aqui entre nós, eu seja mesmo um Bebê. Ser ou não ser... eis a questão...

_Continua..._

**A/N:Então? O que achou? Estou ansiosa pra saber. O próximo capítulo, será uma aventura e tanto, o roubo dos carros, se você acredita que esse capítulo merece seu review, não deixe pra depois o que você pode fazer hoje, pois a atualização vai depender da chegada dos reviews.**

**Agradeço a todos os maravilhosos reviews que recebi no final de "PN". Como eu disse. os reviews no último capítulo são os melhores, porque eles não vem pra cobrar um próximo capítulo e sim pra me deixar saber que consegui um bom resultado em todo o trabalho e que consegui finalizá-lo com sucesso.**

Obrigada: Marry Pierobon, Ligia, DeniseBelle26, Alguem, Nah, Carol Machado, m, maripassos e Carol Black Cullen.

Vocês fizeram minha alegria. =')


	3. Adrenalina

**A/N: Valeu pelos comentários, vocês foram rápidos, aqui está o 3°, espero que consiga fazê-lo tão bem quanto a história na minha mente. Eu iria postar na sexta, mas tive que viajar pra fazenda do meu pai, e lá não tem sinal para o meu moldem, desculpem-me mas só cheguei hoje, estou postando antes mesmo de agradecer aos reviews, que vocês sabem eu o faço um por um, mas acredito que vocês prefiram uma atualização, amanhã quando eu tiver tempo os responderei com todo o carinho.**

"**Grande Decepção"**

**Capítulo 3**

**Adrenalina**

**POV Emmett**

Há muito tempo não tínhamos a oportunidade de viver uma aventura de verdade, você pode até pensar que só de sermos vampiros nossa vida já é uma aventura, seria, se meu pai deixasse.

Nós podemos entrar em qualquer lugar tão rápidos que nem seríamos percebidos, temos dinheiro pra ter o que quisermos, poderíamos caçar em qualquer lugar, convencer as pessoas de qualquer coisa, poderíamos até ter identidades secretas e sermos heróis iguais aos dos quadrinhos e sair por aí matando os malfeitores, meu irmão caçula até tentou, mas todo heroísmo da nossa família se resumia em poupar os humanos e na profissão do meu pai.

_Ele é realmente um herói, sua visão e sua audição lhe permite salvar vidas que médico nenhum poderia, mas o seu heroísmo está não nos seus poderes ou profissão, mas no esforço que ele toma pra fazer isso, Edward mesmo já tem diplomas de medicina, mas não conseguiria fazer um curativo sem lamber os lábios._

_Ele é o herói lá em casa também, foi ele quem salvou Edward, mamãe, Rosalie, a mim, deu uma nova chace a Jasper e acolheu Alice._

_Adoro o meu pai, ele é meu pai a tanto tempo, que qualquer lembrança dos meus dezenove anos humanos parece só uma pequena amostra, não me entenda mal, eu o amava, mas foram 19 anos dos quais muitos foram ausentes por motivos de trabalho, pra competir com 70 anos do pai mais presente que alguém possa imaginar, presente até demais._

_Principalmente em mim, meu pai sempre mantém o olho aberto, e ele não dorme em!_

_Meu pai Carlisle sempre cobrou de nós responsabilidade com os humanos, não beba, não machuque, não assuste, não mate, não isso não aquilo._

_Quando se trata da nossa segurança é sempre pior, você pode achar que somos indestrutíveis, mas não somos, brincar com fogo por exemplo é um dos perigos, e tem também o risco de se meter em briga com vampiros nômades, experientes e nervosinhos, que tem mais força por se alimentar de humanos, e que não tem educação nem princípios morais, para ele nós somos tipo, cinco filhinhos de papai vegetarianos, meu pai não quer que agente se encrenque com nenhum vampiro selvagem e acabe sendo morto ou 'influenciado' por alguma gangue ou coisa do tipo._

_Ele também se preocupa na caça, não gosta que agente se meta com mães de filhotes nem com machos defendendo território, animais que segundo ele, podem ser fortes o suficiente para nos machucar, ainda acho que é paranóia de pais._

_Mas nada se compara com o medo que ele tem de agente se meter com os Volture, são os caras das leis, a autoridade no mundo dos vampiros, eles são tendenciosos, e particularmente tem uma certa implicância com clãs maiores._

_Normalmente vampiros andam em 2 ou 3 no máximo 4, e nós já somos 7, isso até encontrarmos uma vampirinha gostosinha que encha os olhos Edward, então seremos 8._

_Minha mãe teme que meu pai o tenha transformado antes de completar sua puberdade, ele foi transformado pouco depois de completar 17, mas ela não perde a esperança de ele se encantar com alguma vampirinha que se encante com ele também ao ponto de acender o 'necessário' se é que me entende._

_Enquanto isso tem uma vampira papa anjo, Tanya, que mora no Alaska, e que Rose não saiba, é a mó gostosa, é mais uma prova de que meu irmão não passa de um garotinho, um mulherão daqueles! Ele já podia ter deixado ela ensinar umas coisinhas a ele._

_Eu estou sentado a horas pensando essas coisas aqui do lado de dentro do pátio de carros apreendidos, ao lado dos guardas que eu desmaiei, com um peteleco na cabeça, esperando meus irmãos organizarem tudo._

_Eles devem estar longe, porque se não Edward já teria rosnado ao ouvir tudo que estou pensando dele, eu realmente divirto pegando no pé do caçula, quando era humano eu era o caçula dos MacCarty, eu me vingo de tudo em Edward._

_Adoro quando minha mãe chama ele de bebê na nossa frente, ou quando ele fica de castigo, ou depois que ele leva umas palmadas do meu pai, mas nada é tão divertido quanto mexer com a sexualidade dele._

_Morro de rir, quando as vampiras mais velhas dão em cima dele, ele fica acuado e só não fica vermelho por falta de sangue nas bochechas, então começa a diversão._

_Uma vez eu perguntei a ele se ele já tinha tido uma ereção, e fiz isso na frente do meu pai, ele quase morreu de vergonha, porque meu pai é médico e ficou interessado na informação, eu quase explodi de rir, é lógico que ele já teve, afinal qualquer idiota sabe porque um garotos de 17 demora mais no banho do que o resto da família, meu pai foi conversar com ele sobre o fato de vampiros ejacularem e eu saí quase tendo uma convulsão._

_Eu fiz uma cara de sério para o meu pai e dei licença, mas é claro que ele podia ouvir minhas gargalhadas por dentro._

_Outra vez, só de sacanagem, eu entrei no banheiro dele e..._

"EMMETT! Você não tem nada melhor pra pensar do que em como me atormentar?"

Chegaram.

"Já não era sem tempo, eu já estou quase envelhecendo aqui."

Alice deu uma rizadinha da minha piada, e Rosalie e Jasper rolaram os olhos, e Edward, o irritadinho, me chamou de idiota.

"Ok, Lice já olhou tudo, a Ranger 4.0 98 azul , o Tempra Turbo 2.0 vermelho, o Astra Hatch GLS 2.0 99 prata, o Santana 2.0 97 preto e o Astra Sedan GLS 2.0 verde, estão totalmente esquecidos e funcionando perfeitamente"

Meu irmão Jasper começou a repassar o plano.

"Edward vai entrar e te ajudar a localizá-los de acordo com o que viu nas visões dela, ela vai continuar se concentrando nos acontecimentos, Rose e eu vamos esperar do lado de fora, vocês dois pegarão os carros e jogaram cuidadosamente pra nós aqui."

Ele disse naquele tom militar enjoativo, e eu protestei a necessidade de ajuda.

"Eu não preciso de ajuda, posso jogar um carro sozinho e com uma mão só!"

Eu disse baixo pra humanos mas consideravelmente alto para meus irmãos vampiros.

"Emmett! Qual é a parte de cuidadosamente você não entende?" Temos que fazer tudo sem o menor ruído."

Edward disse já caindo como um gato do lado de cá do muro.

"Amorzinho, não temos tempo pra discutir, vamos fazer como planejado, ok?"

Eu ouvi a doce voz que simplesmente me convencia de tudo como um feitiço.

"Droga Emmett! Você matou eles? Mal ouço as batidas dos corações!"

Edward falou de olhos arregalados cutucando a perna de um dos guardas com o pé.

"Ah Ed... Não se preocupe, foi mais o susto que eu dei neles, a pancada foi de leve."

Ele balançou a cabeça em negação, mas não pode conter o sorriso de divertimento no canto da boca.

"Vamos vamos levá-los e trancá-los em algum lugar antes que eles acordem!"

Ele disse jogando um deles por cima do ombro, e eu joguei o outro estávamos a passos largos para o lado do posto vigia, quando ouvimos a voz de Alice nos alertando.

"Tranque a porta e amarrem as mãos ou eles acordarão e pressionarão o botão do alarme!"

Fizemos como foi dito, mas antes de sairmos eu não pude evitar foi mais forte do que eu, busquei no bolso do meu moletom o batom vermelho roubado da maleta de maquiagem das meninas.

"Legal!"

Meu irmãozinho e fã incondicional das minha idéias divertidas, quase gritou de excitação ao ouvir o plano na minha cabeça, e depois de bater um hi five na mão dele comecei meu trabalho artístico.

Em um deles deixei escrito na testa : Eu sou um idiota.

No outro deixei: eu gritei como uma garotinha.

E é lógico que não pude deixar de maquiar os lábios das menininhas.

Meu irmãozinho caçula e eu saímos rindo satisfeitos com a piada de pois de passar o cadeado na porta.

Pegamos o primeiro carro, a Ranger, levamos até o lugar combinado e empurramos de leve jogando por cima do muro, Rose e Jazz amorteceram sem fazer nenhum ruído, a adrenalina borbulhava dentro de mim, estávamos driblando a segurança, a polícia, e o que era mais emocionante, nossos pais.

Jogamos o segundo o terceiro e o quarto carro, de repente Alice veio com mais um alerta.

"Rose e Jazz, liguem para o papai daqui a minuto eles vão ligar no telefone de casa pra dar e pedir notícias, precisamos ligar agora ou eles descobrirão que não estamos em casa no meio da madrugada."

Jasper pegou o telefone tremendo, eu podia ouvir os ossos de vidro dele batendo.

"Alô, papai? Onde vocês estão?"

Ele tentou parecer casual e meu pai foi logo ao assunto

"_Oi filho, está tudo bem por aí? Todos em casa?"_

"Sim papai, estamos todos aqui."

Jasper é um péssimo mentiroso, eu podia sentir o nervosismo dele, talvez Rose devesse ter ligado, meu pai não parecia convencido.

"_O que estão fazendo?"_

Todos nós respiramos fundo, mas ele conseguiu ser firme.

"Edward está polindo o piano, Rosalie e Alice estão arrumando os cabelos, e Emmett está vendo TV, e eu estou ligando para o senhor."

"_Algum motivo especial pra estar ligando, filho?"_

Jasper estava a beira de um colapso, meu pai sabia muito bem que Alice podia prever que ele ligaria, com certeza estava desconfiado.

"N- não papai, eu só pensei que o senhor gostaria de saber que está tuuuudo bem por aqui."

Batemos todos a mão na testa com a resposta totalmente suspeita, meu pai desistiu completamente desconfiado.

"_Seeeei, então você ligou só pra me manter informado, mamãe está mandado beijos pra todos."_

Ele respirou fundo.

"Mande beijos ela tamb-"

"Os cães!"

Antes que desligassem o telefone minha irmão caçula anunciou um pouco tarde demais.

Arregalamos os olhos, não temíamos mordidas de cães é claro, mas o barulho, olhamos através da janela do posto vigia e vimos os dois guardas de batom esmurrando o vidro e a porta trancados, com os punhos amarrados, ele devem ter algum mecanismo pra abrir o portão do canil lá de dentro da cabine, mas como Alice previu, com os punhos amarrados não dava pra eles alcançarem o botão do alarme.

Os cães vieram enlouquecidos latindo alto o suficiente pra chamar a atenção dos nossos pais.

"_Jasper que barulho é esse? Cães? Onde vocês estão? Jasper Withlock Cullen!"_

tu-tu-tu-tu...

Meu irmão ficou tão apavorado que desligou sem resposta, Emmett e eu fizemos postura de ataque e rosnamos para os animais que se quer se aproximaram dando ouvidos a seus instintos de sobrevivência.

"Seu idiota! Ele vai ligar em casa, não vai Alice? Não vai?"

Eu pedi com urgência.

"Ele já está quase ligando... alguém pensa alguma coisa e rápido em um minuto o telefone vai chamar."

Jasper pegou o telefone pressionou a discagem rápida.

"Alô papai, o telefone caiu quando um cão invadiu a sala perseguindo um gato de rua, onde é que estávamos mesmo? Ah sim... manda beijos pra mamãe também."

Jasper podia ser o maior estrategista, mas em se tratando de enganar o papai ele era um fracasso total.

"_Bela tentativa Jasper, mas animais não invadem a casa dos seus predadores, exite um detalhe chamado instinto que os alerta o perigo, agora me diga onde vocês estão antes que eu cancele o vôo pra o Rio de Janeiro agora mesmo."_

"Desculpe-me papai, sabíamos que vocês não gostam que saiamos de madrugada, mas estamos todos juntos e estamos voltando pra casa agora mesmo, os cães só estavam passando na rua."

Jasper disse totalmente envergonhado.

"_Filho porque mentiu pra mim, se não estão fazendo nada de errado? Explique essa história direito! É meu último aviso!"_

"É que Edward quis sair e senhor disse pra mantermos ele perto de casa então saímos todos juntos pra garantir que ele não iria longe demais, só menti pra não atrapalhar o sossego da viagem de vocês."

Edward ficou de boca aberta ele estava ferrando o garoto na maior cara dura, eu podia ataca-lo se fosse comigo e isso não fosse fazer muito barulho.

_"Deixe-me falar com seu irmão!"_

Edward saltou sobre o muro e pegou o telefone.

"Ooooi paizinho..."

_"Filho, isso é hora de estar na rua?"_

"Eu só ia dar uma voltinha papai, eles é que se preocupam demais e resolveram vir comigo, não se preocupe papai, sabe que a noite não é perigosa pra nós."

Ele entrou no jogo do Jasper.

_"Sabe que não é isso Edward, não quero que ninguém veja meus filhos perambulando na madrugada, a cidade é pequena e eles podem reconhecer vocês, vão questionar o que fazem na rua tão tarde, voltem pra casa agora mesmo e nada mais de mentiras, ouviram?"_

"SIM SENHOR!"

Respondemos todos, então ele pulou de volta pra dentro, Eu fazia gestos provocativos para os guardas, como se não fosse o suficiente o susto que eles levaram, terem visto Edward pular daquele jeito, ver os cães recuarem, e todas as outras coisas que denunciava que eramos no mínimo diferentes, mas era aonde estava toda a adrenalina e diversão.

Jogamos o Astra prata por último, colocamos o combustível que compramos antes e fomos correndo pra casa, o alarme tocou mas era tarde demais pra eles, entre milhares de carros até que notificassem os que estavam faltando número de placas e tal, agente já teria devolvido, ninguém ia acreditar na história mirabolante de terem visto dois garotos entre 17 e 19 anos atirando carros por cima do muro como bolas de basquete, sem fazer barulho, até que eles recebessem crédito para uma investigação já teríamos até mudado do Canadá.

Chegamos em casa a ponto de atender ao telefonema do meu pai, mais uma vez previsto por Alice.

Assim que Rose colocou o telefone no gancho eu gritei.

"QUE OS JOGOS COMECEM!"

_Continua..._

**A/N: Você espera uma corrida de carro, e eu digo, que o drama comece, essa fic que começa com um astral divertido na verdade é um drama, como descrito na votação, espero que estejam tão ansiosos quanto eu pelo próximo capítulo, deixe-me saber o que acharam desse.**


	4. Ultrapassando os limites

**A/N: Vocês são os melhores fãs do mundo inteiro, obrigada a todos que acompanham, com ou sem review, e obrigada a todos que dedicam parte do seu tempo pra me deixar saber o quanto gostam, e a você que lê escondido e me acha uma louca, mas não consegue parar de ler kkkkk, a todos que mandam idéias, aos que votam, aos que cobram, aos que reclamam quando desapareço, em fim, a todos que fazem com que nelluca exista, sem vocês , eu seria só uma maluca escondida atrás de uma montanha de caderninhos.**

"**Grande Decepção"**

**Capítulo 4**

**Ultrapassando os limites**

**Jasper POV**

"QUE COMECEM OS JOGOS!"

Gritou meu irmão Emmett assim que o telefone do escritório foi posto de volta no gancho pela minha irmã Rosalie, a empolgação no rosto de Alice e Edward era evidente e Rose perdera toda postura autoritária, em se tratando de carros ela parecia até os caçulas.

Eu não queria ser o estraga prazeres, tentei parecer empolgado, mas o fato é que minha barriga estava dando voltas desde que falei com meu pai, eu era um grande estrategista, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia mentir pra ele.

Eu já tinha aprendido minha lição há anos atrás, quando quis fazer uma surpresa no aniversário de Alice, pensem em uma Surpresa Malfeita, meu pai me bateu o suficiente pra fazer qualquer mentira minha pra ele, provocar esse desconforto dentro de mim, eu sorria com eles, mas meus olhos a todo o momento fitavam o cinto da disciplina atrás da porta, se algo desse errado nem minha pequena Alice escaparia dele.

Eu me rendi ao meu nervosismo e acabei pedindo a ela mais uma vez.

"Amor olha só mais uma vez, papai não pareceu tão convencido pra mim."

Meus irmãos caíram na risada quando eu disse isso a ela, pois notaram meus olhos no cinto.

"KKKKKKKK tá com medo de apanhar Major?"

Edward disse me chamando de Major, como meu pai fazia, só pra me provocar, pois ele lê pensamentos e é o único nessa casa que sabe que eu tenho medo do papai como todos os outros, mas sempre manteve segredo.

"Pra quem nem chora quando apanha você está me saindo um belo de um chorão, não seja estraga prazeres... Anjinho kkkkkkk!

Emmett zombou, ao contrário de Edward, me chamando como minha mãe, eu não sei o que eles pretendiam com isso, mas posso dizer que lembrar os meus pais, não estava funcionando, eu só fiquei ainda mais nervoso, então minha irmã, que era tão turrona quanto eu em assuntos de disciplina, olhou pra mim me encorajando.

"OH vamos lá Jazz, isso vai ser tão legal que até compensa uma surra, sabe quando teremos a oportunidade de fazer isso de novo?"

Alice não disse nada apenas fez o que eu pedi, e arregalou os olhos em busca de mais.

"Eles já decidiram, os vejo entrando num avião pra o Rio de Janeiro."

Eu respirei fundo, eu poderia num pequeno esforço transformar os 4 em um bando de crianças assustadas e bem comportadas como fizera com Edward mais cedo, mas toda empolgação em que eles se encontravam denunciaria de imediato que era um sentimento artificial, então me rendi, não só por isso, mas por que eu também estava ansioso pela corrida.

"OK! Vamos lá e seja o que Deus quiser!"

Eu ri pra mim mesmo da expressão, tomara mesmo que não fosse, pois Deus gostando de filhos obedientes, provavelmente traria meu pai num estalar de dedos, e sendo o próprio Deus o inventor da vara da disciplina, pobre de nós se ele realmente interferisse nisso e fizesse o que ele quiser.

Meu irmão Edward acompanhou meus pensamentos e olhou para o alto.

"Aí Senhor, foi só modo de falar!"

A piada me fez ficar menos tenso descemos as escadas correndo pra alcançar os outros que já estavam chegando à sala de estar.

Os carros estavam descaradamente no nosso quintal, ninguém se aproximava da nossa casa, Emmett é lógico que ficou com a caminhonete azul, Rose e Edward disputaram o Astra Hatch em pedra papel e tesoura, Rose ganhou e Edward pegou o Astra Sedan deixei que Alice escolhesse o dela e ela pegou o Tempra vermelho pela cor, e eu fiquei com o Santana preto que sobrou.

Não posso dizer que achei ruim na verdade eu estava de olho nele desde o começo.

Nós dirigimos normal pra não chamar a atenção até a estrada principal, abastecemos em postos de combustível diferentes, nada poderia dar errado eu já estava até mais tranquilo, Alice olhava o tempo todo e nunca via meus pais voltando.

Escolhemos uma estrada que tinha uma curva perigosa, difícil pra um humano fazer correndo, mas não tão simples pra um vampiro, por melhores que sejam nossos reflexos, a máquinas tem seus limites e se não operada com sabedoria pode por tudo a perder.

Escolhemos também a rota da corrida, paramos os carros lado a lado, Emmett ficou na ponta, Edward e Rose bem no meio, Alice ficou na outra ponta e eu me entre pus entre ela e os dois fominhas por automóveis.

Alice tinha razão os motores estavam em perfeito estado, eles roncavam famintos, os tanques estavam cheios, a vista era linda, o sol estava começando a nascer, a adrenalina em cada gota de veneno das nossas veias, de repente tudo valia a pena, seria o nosso Cullenkids secret para sempre.

Estava tudo deserto fizemos uma boa escolha, não que não haveriam carros, mas nossos sentidos aguçados evitariam um acidente, Alice deu a partida e partimos enfurecidos em busca da vitória, 5 voltas e o vencedor teria seu dever de casa e trabalhos escolares falsificados pelos outros por todo o resto do ano letivo.

Edward liderou a primeira volta com facilidade o que fez com que Rose colocasse todo seu empenho pra liderar a segunda volta, Alice e eu tentávamos ultrapassar as brechas que Emmett conseguia abrir entre os dois, os carros se tocavam e pequenos arranhões começavam a se formar, ainda bem que não eram os nossos, apesar de que eles dariam uma disputa ainda mais eletrizante.

Na terceira volta, Edward e Rose estavam tão preocupados em vencer um ao outro que se quer percebera que estavam sendo ultrapassados por Emmett, mas ele sempre muito impulsivo, acabou comemorando antes da hora, o que me deu a oportunidade de assumir a liderança, eu teria ganhado se Alice não tivesse visto toda a confusão antes da hora e se precavido deixando todos pra trás.

A quarta volta era uma mistura de manobras arriscadas, já estávamos indo pra última volta e ainda não tínhamos um favorito, eu vou te dizer, Edward e Rosalie, parecem enlouquecer atrás de um volante, não é normal aquela obsessão, eu não podia simplesmente mandar ondas calmantes, todos perceberiam de imediato.

Então entrei entre os dois e fiz um download pra mim de toda aquela determinação, a soma dos sentimentos dos dois me fez o dobro mais competente, Edward leu meu pensamento e contou a Rosalie e os dois se uniram no objetivo de me fechar, Alice aproveitou e cruzou a linha de chegada quase junto com Emmett que ficou em segundo por causa de meio metro.

Ele saiu bufando batendo a porta do carro com tanta força que afundou um pouco.

"Mas que droga é essa? Isso não é justo! A anã usou seus poderes!"

Ele reclamou o óbvio, é lógico que ele iria achar inválido, já que os poderes dele só o ajudariam a quebrar o volante.

Todos usaram querido irmãozão!

Alice falou em meio aquele rizinho musical e encantador de quando consegue o que quer.

"Eu não!... e Rosalie não tem nenhum..."

Minha irmã tentou não se mostrar ofendida, mas eu podia ver em seu rosto, ela não gostava de ser chamada de Rosalie, principalmente por Emmett, e pior ainda foi ter o fato de que entre os cinco, não tinha poderes, jogado na cara daquele jeito, pelo seu próprio companheiro.

Ela bem que tentou, mas disfarçar é um pouco mais difícil, quando se tem um irmãozinho xarope leitor de mentes.

Edward começou a rir e ela começou a persegui-lo, enquanto Emmett e Alice olhavam sem entender absolutamente nada, eu sabia o que estava havendo, por causa do lance de sentimentos, eu podia sentir a frustração vinda de Rose se misturando a diversão de Edward.

"Você a Chamou de Rosalie, e Edward está rindo do fato de ela não ter poderes legais como os nossos."

Falei me dirigindo a Emmett e então a Alice, eles deram de ombros.

"Aposto 50 que ela não consegue alcançá-lo, ele é muito rápido."

Estendi a mão ao meu irmão.

"Não duvido, afinal determinação é seu 'poder', assim como a maternidade da mamãe e a compaixão do papai."

"Fechado!"

Ele me entregou a sua mão pra selar a oposta.

"Oo Jazz!"

Alice tentou me avisar, mas já era tarde demais, escutamos o grito e então o baque da queda de Edward em meio as árvores da reserva florestal.

ED- _"OH NÃAAAO, DESCULPA ROSE! DESCULPAAA! VENENO NA ORELHA NÃOOOO! POR FAVOR, POR FAVOOOOR!"_

RS- _"DIGA!"_

ED- _"NÃO!"_

RS- _"DIGA!"_

ED- _"OH NÃO NÃO NÃO, EU FALO, EU FALO!"_

ED- _"VOCÊ É A MELHOR!"_

RS- _"E..."_

ED- _"VOCÊ É LINDA!"_

ED- _"QUER DIZER, QUER DIZER, VOCÊ É A __**MAIS**__ LINDA!"_

ED- _"OOOooh QUE NOJO!" _

RS- _"É PRA VOCÊ APRENDER A FICAR FORA DA MINHA CABEÇA PIRRALHO!"_

ED- _"SUA BRUXA NOJENTA!"_

Depois disso, ela voltou linda esplendorosa como sempre, e ele veio atrás, sujo, irritado e limpando a orelha.

Era sempre a mesma coisa, Rose senta em cima dele e prende seus braços com o joelho, depois ameaça por o dedo babado na orelha dele se ele não confessar que ela é a melhor e mais linda, ele sempre diz, mas ela sempre acaba fazendo mesmo assim, depois ele começa a xingá-la de bruxa nojenta e outros nomezinhos bonitos, mas daí ela não se importa, o que o deixa ainda mais irritado, porque sabe que dedurá-la não é uma opção, já que o papai não gosta que ele ouça os pensamentos dos outros sem permissão.

Estávamos juntos novamente, Emmett beijou Rose e se desculpou com ela, eu Beijei Alice e a parabenizei pela vitória, Edward continuou limpando a orelha enojado por ambas razões.

"Ok ok, podem me dar um tempo, ou pelo menos arranjarem um quarto?"

Edward disse coçando a orelha direita, a pior parte é sempre a coceira, uma vez Emmett fez aquilo comigo, enquanto eu não lavei e limpei com um cotonete, o veneno não parou de coçar, pior que isso só mesmo uma mordida.

Olhamos pra ele enquanto Emmett caía na risada, eu lhe dei um soco no braço.

"Me fez perder 50 pratas!"

Ele me devolveu o soco enquanto eu passava o dinheiro para Emmett.

"Então... foi muito divertido, todos somos escravos acadêmicos de Alice pelo resto do ano letivo, agora vamos destruir esses carros, já que não podemos devolvê-los como planejado, e voltar pra casa."

Todos, menos Rose, fizeram cara de choro.

"Jasper está certo, é hora de irmos, temos que fazer o dever de casa pra amanhã durante o dia, porque hoje é domingo e temos que caçar a noite."

Rose estava de volta a si, e graças a Deus ainda se lembrava de que éramos os responsáveis.

"Jazz... ainda temos a semana toda pra ficar com eles, e Rose, sabe bem que fazemos o dever num piscar de olhos!"

Emmett protestou e Rose me ajudou a convencê-lo.

"Não querido, é como eu disse, temos que nos preparar pra o colégio amanhã, temos que caçar, e quanto mais rápido agente se livrar desses carros melhor."

Ela explicou pra ele, então meu irmão caçula protestou todo cheio de razão.

"Eu não vou pra o colégio amanhã!"

"Vai sim senhor!"

"Principalmente você, tem um relatório sobre Romeu e Julieta pra apresentar amanhã, valendo toda a sua nota do bimestre, deu o que fazer pra eu convencer o Sr. Anderson te dar essa chance, se você for com zero em literatura o papai vai te matar."

Ele ficou calado, ele odiava quando ela tinha razão, depois que simplesmente não frequentou nenhuma aula de literatura do Sr. Anderson, ele pediu ajuda a ela, o professor disse que iria comunicar ao meu pai, porque a apresentação de Romeu e Julieta só valia um terço da nota, e ele não tinha nenhum crédito.

O fato é que o professor adora a Rose e faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse, então ela pediu, pediu é só uma forma de dizer, implorou, seria mais correto, que ele desse uma chance pra Edward recuperar a nota.

Desde então, Edward teve que assistir todas as aulas, entregar todos os trabalhos atrasados e deveria apresentar um relatório perfeito de Romeu e Julieta se quisesse recuperar a nota.

Ela seria a primeira a entregar o Edward para minha mãe, só pra vê-lo ficar de castigo, mas quando o professor disse que ia contar para o meu pai, a coisa toda mudou, porque meu pai já tinha dito que se Edward voltasse a matar aula assim, ele iria ganhar um surra daquelas e Rose não aguenta toda vez que meu pai vai bater nele.

Ele tem um temperamento impulsivo, e quando embirra com um professor, ele tem o costume de desaparecer na hora daquela aula, depois ele volta no final do bimestre e tira 10 na prova, mas de vez em quando dá errado, meu pai foi chamado no último colégio por esse motivo, daí a ameaça.

Ele Alice e Emmett fizeram caras de pidões, Rose e eu nos entreolhamos e resolvemos apelar para o poder de Alice.

"Lice, como estão as coisas?"

Alice garantiu que papai estava onde queríamos, e que as investigações só seriam feitas na semana que vem, quando alguém finalmente acreditaria na história dos dois, de início eles seriam levados ao hospital e depois internados, até que a dona do Astra chegará em busca do carro e finalmente alguém acreditará, pelo menos que os carros foram roubados, mesmo sem nenhum sinal de arrombamento.

Alice de repente ficou confusa.

"É estranho... às vezes tenho uns fleches nublados do papai atendendo eles, mas estão muito desfocados, não se compara a nitidez da imagem que tenho do papai pegando o avião no aeroporto Santos Dumont Feliz da vida abraçado à mamãe."

Edward que estava totalmente a par das visões, completou.

"Alguma decisão idiota de alguém distante está provocando esses fleches esquisitos."

Alice e Edward não largam o osso com facilidade, ela mesmo correndo risco das rápidas imagens distorcidas, insistiu mais uma vez.

"É seguro pelo menos para mais uma corrida, porque os guardinhas idiotas, só serão resgatados do posto de vigia em 3 horas, agente explode os carros na ribanceira e eles só serão encontrados quando agente tiver mudado pra o Alaska, não há como dar errado já conferi tudo."

"Eu também."

Afirmou Edward.

Rosalie e eu suspiramos em derrota, um ar totalmente desnecessário.

"Ok!"

Dissemos em uníssono, mas meu irmão Emmett cortou a decisão com uma idéia nova.

"Idéia brilhante!"

Rose e eu rolamos os olhos enquanto que os caçulas eram só empolgação, Emmett ignorou completamente nossos olhares desaprovadores e disse entre os pulinhos de Alice.

"Já que teremos que destruir os carros por causa dos babacas de batom, podemos fazer um racha e destruí-los enquanto estamos dentro deles! Vai ser a coisa mais legal que já fizemos em todas essas décadas, e sabe se lá se teremos a chance de fazer pelo resto da eternidade!"

Os olhos de Rose brilharam, Alice e Edward gritaram de excitação e eu não precisava de mais um drama pra descobrir que eu seria vencido novamente, então aceitei logo, quanto antes eu estivesse seguro em casa com meus irmãos, longe desses carros e das suspeitas do meu pai, melhor, então tudo que fiz foi lembrar Alice de dar uma olhada só pra garantir que os flashes não tinham sido provocados por aquela decisão.

"Eu até vejo os flashes, mas o motivo deles não é o racha, papai não está bravo, vejo um cara bebendo com a chave de um carro na mão."

Edward ficou impaciente.

"Concentre-se Alice, não dá pra entender nada, esqueça agente e foca no papai e no cara."

Infelizmente, Alice fez o que ele disse.

"Eu o vejo pegando a chave e saindo do bar, o papai está ao lado dele na maca, nessa noite, essa imagem fica alternando entre outra, em que o cara pega um taxi e o papai..."

"Eca!"

Pela cara do Edward e o constrangimento de Alice nem preciso dizer o que ela viu nossos pais fazendo se não viessem.

"Enigma resolvido, se o cara pegar o carro, papai vai ter voltar provavelmente por alguma emergência que vá lotar o hospital e assim vai acabar atendendo aos dois babacas."

Havia um sorriso maléfico no rosto de Rose enquanto ela chegava à conclusão.

"E se o maluco pegar um taxi, nada disso vai acontecer agente faz o racha agora e não importa se o papai volta a noite ou não, pois estaremos em casa."

Completou Emmett entusiasmado, mas eu relembrei um detalhe importante.

"É, mas se for o papai quem atender os guardas, ele vai saber da gente."

Todos fizeram uma cara de paisagem, mas não foi o suficiente pra convencê-los.

"Falou o filho perfeito."

Emmett disse claramente ainda ressentido por nossos pais terem dado a mim a responsabilidade que devia ser dele por ser mais o velho.

"Agente dá um jeito nisso, Alice vê quando for acontecer se for acontecer, e damos um jeito dos dois caírem na mão de outro médico."

Edward disse movendo os ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

"Ela pode fingir uma dor de cabeça, papai nunca vai deixar de atender sua bonequinha pra atender dois idiotas."

Rose disse apontando pra Alice com uma pontinha de ciúmes na voz, mas ela sabia bem que a única pessoa capaz de simular uma emergência médica na família era ela, a menos que alguém arrancasse alguma parte do corpo, mas aí não seria uma simulação e sim uma emergência de verdade.

Alice sentia dores de cabeça quando forçava demais, meu pai ficava maluco, sem saber sobre medicação para vampiros, uma vez, Edward comeu no intervalo da aula só pra vomitar depois fingindo uma dor de estômago, mas meu pai sabia bem o que era, ele ficou de castigo uma semana por causa disso, só não apanhou porque minha mãe não deixou.

O plano era bom, não infalível, mas bom.

"OK, Vamos nessa..."

Eu disse me dando mais uma vez por vencido, e antes que eu fechasse a boca, estavam cada um em seus carros.

Não que estivessem esperando minha autorização ou coisa assim, mas sempre que aprontávamos alguma juntos, tínhamos que contar com o consentimento de todos, era uma espécie de regra pra quebrar as regras.

Eu não tenho muito pra dizer eu só sei que fomos até a ribanceira onde iríamos detonar os carros depois e demos início ao massacre dos carros ainda dentro deles.

A velocidade, as manobras, as batidas, você pode até imaginar uma coisa extremamente violenta, mas pra nós era como se estivéssemos no tablado do bate-bate, num parque de diversões, de repente eu senti como se não fosse tão ruim assim, tirando a parte de roubar, estávamos apenas nos divertindo.

A diversão terminaria assim que os carros não suportassem mais, mas algo terrível aconteceu, foi rápido demais até pra nós, felizmente não rápido o suficiente, pelo menos pra nós.

O carro de Alice parou os olhos dela estavam arregalados, ela gritou desesperada.

Mas o grito dela veio junto de um salto de Edward em direção a uma árvore gigante dessas que permanecem na borda do despenhadeiro.

Ela estava perto da curva, estávamos em um terreno baldio entre a ribanceira e a asfalto da estrada, um idiota bêbado saiu da estrada em alta velocidade, batendo no carro dela.

O impacto jogou o carro dela precipício a baixo, depois ele atingiu o do Emmett que o jogou, sem querer é lógico, capotando para estrada que provocou uma tragédia épica, 2 caminhões e 7 carros foram envolvidos e sangue muito sangue.

Emmett sabia o que fazer quando saí do carro, mas nada foi mais chocante do que o Alice ele e eu vimos.

O carro de Rose em chamas, não se via nada além de uma bola de fogo lá em baixo, fogo, a única coisa capaz de tirar a nossa existência, os braços de Emmett amoleceram, e eu me vi entregue a mim mesmo, eu não sabia o que queimava mais, a minha garganta ou meu coração parado no peito. Minha irmã estava morta.

Nada mais importava, eu ouvia tudo ao mesmo tempo, gritos, desespero do meu irmão, sangue pulsando, chamas ardendo, corações acelerados, e a voz de Alice me pedindo calma e concentração.

**A/N: Eu sei, eu sei, maldade minha parar agora. Mas preciso passar para o POV Alice pra explicar como foram surpreendidos mesmo com todas as visões. E agora? A confusão está formada, não haverá por onde escapar.**

Obrigada pela paciência, estou com problemas com a minha internet, estou trocando de operadora pra me livrar deles.


	5. Visão Distorcida

**A/N: Eu quase surtei todo esse tempo sem internet, mas a boa notícia foi que, sem poder ler fics, eu tive mais tempo pra escrevê-las. Vamos para o POV Alice, a partir das visões antes do racha.**

**Bem vinda, Ficss2, obrigada pelo review.**

"**Grande Decepção"**

**Capítulo 5**

**Visão Destorcida**

**POV Alice**

"Lice, como estão as coisas?"

Jasper me perguntou desconfiado, mas visivelmente tentado a entrar na brincadeira, ele é sempre tão tenso, acredito que seu maior medo, depois de me perder é claro, é decepcionar papai, ele sempre me diz sobre ser o único pai de verdade que ele sempre teve.

Olhei, não apenas para atender o seu pedido, mas para garantir que nada daria errado, eu também tinha medo decepcionar o papai, todos tínhamos, mas isso não diminuía o medo do cinto dele também.

Eu nunca apanhei de cinto, mas isso era grande demais pra deixar passar, nós cinco estávamos envolvidos até o pescoço no mesmo nível de desobediência, não era como das outras vezes em que os garotos eram mais culpados do que as meninas, ou que Emmett era o protagonista, ou que eu era apenas cúmplice, se papai soubesse do que fizemos, estaríamos todos ferrados.

Movida não apenas pela curiosidade, mas também pela necessidade de saber o que possivelmente poderia acontecer agora que já tínhamos feito o que queríamos, abri bem os olhos e as imagens do meu pai tomaram meu campo de visão.

Papai estava onde queríamos, eu o via com a mão envolta do ombro da mamãe subindo as escadas no aeroporto Santos Dumont no Rio de Janeiro, era uma visão do final da semana, eu quis ver, como eles voltariam, se estivessem bravos ou coisa assim eu saberia que eles teriam sabido de algo, mas para a tranqüilidade de todos, eles pareciam um casalzinho recém casado viajando para a lua de mel.

Mudei o foco para a polícia, a dona do Astra Sedam, dirigido por Edward, apareceria pra resgatá-lo, na falta do carro, o delegado resolveria abrir as investigações, ele iria até o hospital psiquiátrico onde os dois estavam internados depois de alegar ver os cães de guarda fugindo de dois meninos que estavam jogando carros por cima do muro como bolas de basquete.

Antes da dona do carro aparecer, eles se quer tinham verificado a falta de carros, já que não haviam sinais de arrombamento.

A maquiagem no rosto deles foi só mais um motivo pra fossem dados como loucos.

Mas focar tanto nos guardas de repente trouxe uma imagem gelatinosa e fumaçada do rosto do papai, ele parecia estar ouvindo a história deles, o que não seria tão estranho, já que ele estaria de volta na semana que vem.

Mas algo parecia confuso, é como se eles não estivessem internados, pelo menos não estavam com aquelas vestes horríveis de hospital.

Eu tentei ver onde estavam ou em que dia, mas eram apenas flashes que ficavam sumindo, mal dava tempo de reconhecer meu pai, se não fosse sua filha a tanto tempo, provavelmente o teria confundido com um médico loiro qualquer, tamanha era a imprecisão das imagens.

Resolvi compartilhar minha confusão, talvez meu irmão Edward pudesse me ajudar a decifrá-las, então comuniquei a todos.

"É estranho... às vezes tenho uns fleches nublados do papai atendendo eles, mas estão muito desfocados, não se compara à nitidez da imagem que tenho do papai pegando o avião no aeroporto Santos Dumont, Feliz da vida abraçado à mamãe."

Edward chegou a uma conclusão interessante.

"Alguma decisão idiota de alguém distante está provocando esses fleches esquisitos."

Eu concordei com ele, se fosse por causa de nós, as imagens seriam nítidas, pois era justamente o meu foco, o resultado das nossas decisões, resolvi encorajar a todos já que a única certeza que eu tinha era de que papai e mamãe voltariam no final da semana.

"É seguro pelo menos para mais uma corrida, porque os guardinhas idiotas, só serão resgatados do posto de vigia em 3 horas, agente explode os carros na ribanceira e eles só serão encontrados quando agente tiver mudado pra o Alaska, não há como dar errado já conferi tudo."

"Eu também."

Confirmou Edward.

Rosalie e Jasper rolaram os olhos, como se fossem obrigados a concordar, mas sei que eles queriam isso tanto quanto nós.

"Ok!"

Foi o que eles disseram juntos, mas meu irmão Emmett cortou a decisão com uma idéia nova.

"Idéia brilhante!"

Emmett estava tão empolgado que contagiou meu irmão Edward e a mim, eu pulava de excitação, enquanto ele explicava.

"Já que teremos que destruir os carros por causa dos babacas de batom, podemos fazer um racha e destruí-los enquanto estamos dentro deles! Vai ser a coisa mais legal que já fizemos em todas essas décadas, e sabe se lá se teremos a chance de fazer pelo resto da eternidade!"

Pude ver os olhos de Rose soltarem faíscas assim como os de Edward que gritou comigo adorando a idéia, mas Jazz bancou o preocupado de novo, mas não posso culpá-lo eu estava tão ansiosa pelo racha que se ele não tivesse lembrado eu teria me esquecido desse detalhe.

"Alice, meu bem, dê mais uma olhada agora que decidimos por outra coisa, talvez fosse a idéia se formando da cabeça de Emmett, a responsável pelos flashes."

Ele pediu carinhosamente, mas com um tom apreensivo, nem preciso dizer que olhei imediatamente.

Eu foquei primeiro no meu pai, dessa vez ele estava nitidamente aqui no hospital da cidade, mas não estava bravo conosco, estava do lado de um cara bêbado, e o hospital estava agitado, mas era tudo confuso ainda não tinha um porque.

O rosto do meu pai ficava aparecendo e desaparecendo, o cara bebendo com a chave de um veículo, eu via um carro capotando e de repente via o cara dormindo com uma foto na mão, nada fazia sentido.

Tentei focar no acidente e buscava nossos rostos, mas aparecíamos em casa com a mamãe.

Edward não tinha falado nada ainda, acredito que entendera tanto quanto eu, nada.

Compartilhei com todos pra que dessem uma opinião.

"Eu até vejo os flashes, mas o motivo deles não é o racha, papai não está bravo, vejo um cara bebendo com a chave de um carro na mão."

Edward não estava se agüentando, e reclamou.

"Concentre-se Alice, não dá pra entender nada, esqueça agente e foca no papai e no cara."

A idéia foi boa, se estabelecesse uma ligação direta entre o cara e o papai talvez tudo ficasse mais nítido.

Foquei primeiro no cara, ele estava num bar bebendo e chorando, ele pegava a chave do carro, então o rosto do meu pai aparecia no hospital, mas a visão começava a ficar nublada e de repente eu o via entrando num taxi e depois deitado na cama chorando, eu forcei a visão na foto e vi o lindo rosto de uma moça ruiva dos olhos Azuis abraçada a ele numa dessas cabines fotográficas, levei a concentração ao meu pai no mesmo horário que o vira no hospital antes, e ele estava tirando a alça da camisola da mamãe com a boca.

"Eu o vejo pegando a chave e saindo do bar, o papai está ao lado dele na maca, nessa noite, essa imagem fica alternando entre outra, em que o cara pega um taxi e o papai..."

Eu narrei com descrição e constrangimento, mas Edward podia ver tudo

"Eca!"

Ele fez cara de nojo, e todos entenderam o que queríamos dizer, Rosalie foi quem se deu o trabalho de explicar.

"Enigma resolvido, se o cara pegar o carro, papai vai ter voltar provavelmente por alguma emergência que vá lotar o hospital e assim vai acabar atendendo aos dois babacas."

Havia um sorriso estranho no rosto de Rose enquanto ela chegava à conclusão.

"E se o maluco pegar um taxi, nada disso vai acontecer, agente faz o racha agora, e não importa se o papai volta a noite ou não, pois estaremos em casa."

Emmett completou o raciocínio, mas Jazz novamente tinha um porém.

"É, mas se for o papai quem atender os guardas, ele vai saber da gente."

Já estava ficando chato, essa coisa do Jazz ficar interrompendo, se fosse tudo tão calculado, não haveria adrenalina alguma.

"Falou o filho perfeito."

Emmett falou por todos.

"Agente dá um jeito nisso, Alice vê quando for acontecer, se for acontecer, e damos um jeito dos dois caírem na mão de outro médico."

Edward moveu os ombros dando uma ótima solução.

"Ela pode fingir uma dor de cabeça, papai nunca vai deixar de atender sua bonequinha pra atender dois idiotas."

Rose completou o raciocínio de Edward.

Eu era única em casa que sentia dores, era um plano infalível.

"OK, Vamos nessa..."

Jasper disse, enquanto ele juntava os lábios eu já estava roncando o motor.

Perto de uma ribanceira num terreno baldio, demos início ao massacre dos carros ainda dentro deles.

Era como nosso próprio parque de diversões, um bate-bate para vampiros.

Algo muito estranho me invadiu, como uma visão involuntária, o que era preocupante, porque a menos que eu queira olhar, as visões só vêm a mim por si só quando tem a ver comigo ou alguém muito próximo a mim como minha família por exemplo.

O rosto da garota da foto, ela pegava um telefone, ela iria ligar para o cara bêbado.

Olhei pra ver se esse era o motivo da decisão dele, entre dirigir e pegar um taxi, mas ele já estava dirigindo, a ligação foi uma decisão repentina que eu não prevera antes.

De repente um clarão, uma explosão, ele estaria na curva perto de nós, seu carro atingiria Rose fazendo seu carro capotar.

OH não! A explosão! Rose! Minha irmã está em meio as chamas do que sobrara do carro, ela vai morrer.

"NÃAAAAAO!"

Eu gritei parando o carro, a visão veio segundos antes do acontecido, a garota não devia se quer ter cogitado ligar antes.

Mas não foi o meu grito que moveu Edward, foi a visão, enquanto eu gritava ele saltava na árvore pendurada na ribanceira, a visão mudou junto com a ação, apenas segundos de diferença.

Edward saltou e mergulhou no vidro de trás do carro e agarrou Rose pra fora dele.

Foi tudo tão rápido, eu desci do carro e vi meu irmão Emmett em desespero e Jasper sedento.

Eu podia ouvir os corações pulsando, eu podia sentir o cheiro de sangue, ouvir os carros batendo.

Tudo fora rápido demais até pra mim, o idiota bêbado não bateu em Rose apenas, ricocheteou de volta pra curva provocando uma tragédia.

Eu queria culpá-lo por dirigir embriagado, mas eu sabia que éramos os principais culpados.

Se não estivéssemos aqui, ele simplesmente teria passado direto e o carro que estaria lá em baixo em chamas seria o dele.

Mas mais do que sentir culpa, eu precisava fazer o meu trabalho.

Acalmar Jasper antes que ele iniciasse um massacre em meio a tanto sangue.

"Jazz amor, olha pra mim! Calma! Calma!"

Eu senti o que ele estava sentindo, era uma soma dos sentimentos dele e de Emmett, inevitavelmente me atingindo.

Sensação de perda.

Então eu entendi, algo superior a sede o estava atingindo, sendo capaz de desviar o foco dos corações acelerados que pulsavam.

Eles não viram Edward pular, eles pensam que Rose está morta.

Eu não sabia a quem acudir primeiro, Jasper estava em estado de choque e sua sede o levaria a loucura muito em breve, mas Emmett estava só e desesperado, então ainda com os braços à volta de Jasper eu gritava tentando a atenção de Emmett.

"Emmett! EMMETT! Se alcalme! Ela está Bem!"

Ele olhou pra mim balançando a cabeça como se não pudesse entender, mas assimilando cada palavra, era difícil descrever suas feições, parecia choro e sorriso ao mesmo tempo, alívio e desespero, até que Edward e Rose apareceram por trás da gente.

Foram uns dos raros momentos em que vi Edward e Rose abraçados sem a ameaça de um cinto.

Emmett agarrou-a como se fosse uma bóia salva vidas depois de um naufrágio.

Edward viu minha aflição e atentou para os meus pensamentos, o que foi ótimo pois eu não queria estragar o momento, mas eu realmente precisava de ajuda, sem a dor de perder sua irmã, a sede era a única coisa que Jasper poderia sentir.

"_Edward! O sangue! Jazz!"_

Em menos de meio minuto, ele estava ali comigo agarrado aos braços de Jasper, não era fácil para nós também, mas pra ele era muito pior.

"Vamos tirá-lo daqui até eu estou ficando com sede."

Minha irmã falou enquanto Emmett tomava o meu lugar ao lado de Jasper.

O pior é que a confusão estava formada, pessoas podiam nos ver e não tínhamos carro pra fugir, teríamos que correr a um ritmo humano para não piorar as coisas.

Quando começamos a nos afastar dos quatro carros totalmente detonados, que denunciavam claramente que havia acontecido um racha ali, ouvimos a voz forte através do megafone.

"PARADOS! POLÍCIA!"

Estávamos ferrados, eu tinha até medo de olhar o futuro do meu pai, nem precisava, eu sabia muito bem o resultado disso tudo, ninguém poderia nos ajudar, ele ia fazer picadinho de nós e dar pra mamãe colar.

"OW Meeerda!"

Emmett cuspiu.

"Ferrou de vez!"

Edward disse com os olhos já marejados de veneno.

Rose e Jazz se entreolharam e engoliram seco o veneno na garganta enquanto a viatura parava perto de nós.

Uma policial pediu a minha identidade de Rose.

"18 e 18."

Ela informou ao policial que estava verificando as dos meninos.

"17, 18 e 19, não posso acreditar, são as crianças Cullen."

Ele disse, e ela e com um sorriso malvado, nos empurrou pra perto deles.

"Parece que o pai de vocês vai ter duas emergências pra cuidar."

Ela disse apontando o desastre na estrada, e olhando pra nós.

Empurraram-nos pra dentro das viaturas com os vidros fechados, o que foi a única coisa boa no meio dessa merda, os vidros isolavam o cheiro do sangue e as viaturas nos levariam pra longe Dalí, não bem pra onde queríamos, mas pelo menos nosso maior segredo estava a salvo, gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo dos nossos traseiros condenados.

Rose e eu, fomos na viatura juntas no banco de trás, ela queria muito saber o que aconteceria, mas eu não podia apenas ficar catatônica no banco de trás e começar a ditar o futuro, sei que os meninos estavam ansiosos também, mas eu sei que a pessoa mais interessada em saber era eu, dessa vês eu me ferrei de verdade, eu vou apanhar igual ao outros, minha bunda retraia só de pensar, meu estômago estava gelado só de pensar no meu pai buscando agente numa delegacia, isso seria um massacre quando chegássemos em casa, mas nada seria pior do que o olhar decepcionado nos olhos.

A viagem até a delegacia foi lenta pra nós, mas não se comparava a espera pra saber o que seria feito de nós.

Estranhamente fomos levados ao mesmo local, eu imaginei que seriamos levados para uma prisão feminina e separadas dos nossos irmãos, mas fomos todos levados pra o distrito como se fossemos ladrões de galinha e deixados num banco de um corredor gelado te que nossos pais chegassem.

Ouvimos coisas como: São os filhos do doutor, o mais novo só tem 17, são todos menores de 21, não estavam embriagados, não portavam drogas. Era uma lista enorme de desculpas pra não enfiarem agente numa sela.

Mas eu sabia que o principal motivo era o primeiro, a grande maioria das pessoas nessa cidade era grata por algum milagre da medicina realizado por ele.

A cidade era pequena, qualquer pessoa salva, era parente primo distante amigo ou de alguém.

Olhamos constrangidos, o guarda que saía pela porta do corredor, olhando pra nós com um olhar acusador e balançando a cabeça em decepção.

Assim que a porta bateu atrás dele, Edward nos disse o que ele estava pensando.

"Um homem tão bom... não merecia isso... talvez seja o preço de ser médico, não deve ter tempo pra educar os filhos."

Edward nos informou nos enchendo de vergonha, os filhos perfeitos do Dr. e Sra. Cullen, agora visto como delinqüentes de pais ausentes.

Emmett estava impaciente e me cobrou desnecessariamente.

"Agora vamos ao que interessa, Alice você pode olhar agora?"

Eu nem se quer me dei o trabalho de responder, apenas arregalei os olhos.

E enquanto via, narrava.

"Papai já foi chamado por causa da emergência, estarão no porto em 5 minutos."

Escutei as gargantas nervosas a minha volta, engolindo o veneno e continuei.

"O celular estará desligado durante o vôo, papai só vai ser informado de nós depois que estiver no hospital."

Isso estava um pouco confuso, eu via as reações no rosto dele, mas não via a pessoa que o informava, forcei mais um pouco e vi o porquê de tudo, mas foi Edward quem falou primeiro.

"Oh droga, ele vai descobrir e não ser informado."

Todos gemeram e fizeram ruídos de desespero e eu continuei narrando.

"Ele vai atender os dois idiotas, e vai saber da causa de toda emergência no hospital, vai receitar um remédio para alucinações e pedir tomografia pra disfarçar a conclusão que ele mesmo chegará."

Rose perguntou o que todos queriam saber, mas não tinha coragem, sobre a coisa da cadeia.

"E sobre estarmos aqui, o que eles vão fazer?"

Ela apontou com o queixo na direção dos policiais atrás da porta.

"O delegado vai ligar em casa até alguém atender, será a mamãe."

Emmett que já tinha ficado calado por um tempo inédito estourou a pergunta que não queria calar.

"E o que eles vão fazer?"

Eu nem sabia se queria mesmo saber, ou se precisava, mas isso era o que menos importava, pois não dava pra ver um flash se quer.

"Eu não sei, preciso de decisões pra ver o futuro, eles ainda não sabem, como poderiam decidir o que fazer?"

Jasper tomou uma postura militar como se fosse um general e nos fôssemos soldados rasos.

"Eu digo o que eles vão fazer, eles vão ficar bravos, bravos não, malucos, e decepcionados, e vão repensar o fato de confiarem em nós, e vão se questionar o quanto nós os respeitamos, e o papai vai nos dar a maior surra das nossas vidas, e vão se arrepender de nos adotar, e de criar vocês, já que vão pensar que não temos nenhum respeito pelas vidas humanas e..."

Ele começou a falar com firmeza, mas as palavras começaram a sair rápido demais, e em tom de desespero, ele contava nos dedos o que achava que fosse acontecer, até que sua voz falhou por falta de oxigênio.

Eu tentei acalmá-lo com um abraço, mas ele pegou meus braços juntando ao meu corpo e me impediu.

"Não Alice, não vê o quanto isso é sério, ele vai te dar uma surra de cinto e eu vou ter que suportar isso sem fazer absolutamente nada, nós vamos passar o resto da vida tendo que suportar a idéia de termos decepcionado as pessoas mais importantes das nossas vidas."

Eu comecei a chorar, ele nunca tinha me tratado daquele jeito, Emmett pôs a mão no peito e o empurrou me puxando num abraço.

"Shiii calma maninha, ele só está nervoso."

Ele disse afagando o meu cabelo enquanto eu molhava sua camiseta com o rosto afundado no peito dele.

"Você a está assustando, não precisa falar assim com ela! Seu idiota!"

Eu queria mesmo parar de chorar, eu sabia que com tanta coisa passando ele não precisava de mais um sentimento de culpa pra somar, mas eu realmente fiquei assustada, eu não queria apanhar, sei que parece infantil dizer isso, mas ele nunca me bateu de cinto, eu era bonequinha dele, a caçula, a mimada.

Pior que pensar na surra era saber que depois dessa que aprontei, eu nunca mais seria isso pra de novo, só uma filha desobediente que merece apanhar.

"Desculpe-me meu amorzinho, eu só estou um pouco nervoso, papai te ama, ele não vai ter coragem de judiar de você, ele não é um pai abusivo, sabe que ele vai nos punir, mas não precisa ter medo."

Ele dizia como se tentasse convencer a si próprio, eu não era a única que nunca tinha experimentado o cinto da disciplina, eu podia ver o nervosismo e o medo de todos, eu podia até ouvir seus estômagos revirando, passamos completamente do limite, todos sabíamos o que havia dentro dos nossos limites, mas uma vês que o ultrapassamos, ninguém podia disser o que nos esperava além dele até que acontecesse.

O dia passou devagar, aumentando nosso sofrimento, eu não queria ver mais nada, por mais que eu visse não poderia mudar nada mesmo, eu não precisava sofrer duas vezes.

**A/N:Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto eu. Deixe-me saber!**

**Próximo capitulo POV Esme, pra quem estava com saudade da mamãe. Vocês são incríveis, adoro vocês.**


	6. Inacreditável

**A/N: Sei que estão ansiosos, já que eu estou ansiosa pra escrever, faz um tempo que não entro na cabeça de Esme, o drama pede agora a participação mais ativa dos pais, o próximo será Carlisle.**

"**Grande Decepção"**

**Capítulo 6**

**Inacreditável**

**POV Esme**

Mal chegamos a ilha, não deu tempo se que de desfazer as malas, Carlisle recebeu uma ligação urgente do hospital onde trabalha, comunicando que uma tragédia na estrada principal transformara o hospital em uma loucura.

Eu bem que devia me zangar às vezes com a profissão do meu marido, normalmente é o que fazem as esposas de maridos muito ocupados, mas ser vampira me dá a vantagem de pensar no tempo de forma diferente, eu terei todos os dias pra recuperar o de hoje, sempre haverá tempo pra recuperar, sempre.

Eu só queria que Alice não estivesse ocupada o suficiente pra ver que estamos a caminho, pois eu liguei e ninguém atendeu, eu preferi não incomodar Carlisle com isso, ele vai ter um dia cheio, tomara que ela tenha visto, pra que ajeitem qualquer bagunça que tenham feito, eu não quero que além de ter lidar com um caos no hospital, ele ainda tenha que lidar com as crianças quando chegar em casa.

Foi uma viajem desconfortável, Carlisle sempre foi um médico profissional, mas nunca acreditou nessa coisa de não ter sentimentos, ele sempre se compadece dos pacientes.

Ele me deu um beijo rápido e foi direto para o carro e eu para o ponto de taxi.

Eu olhava pela janela pensando comigo, porque os humanos são tão estúpidos, porque não valorizam a vida, eu soube por Carlisle que tudo começou com um motorista embriagado e piorou com um bando de jovens fazendo racha perto da estrada.

Nunca pensei que essa prática fizesse sentido, se você gosta de carros porque iria querer destruí-los? Meus filhos adoram carros e cuidam deles tão bem, que as vezes tenho que dosar, ou eles ficariam o tempo todo limpando e polindo ao em vez de fazer outras coisas, como os deveres de casa por exemplo.

Meus filhos são maravilhosos, não digo porque sou a mãe, mas eles sabem valorizar as coisas, se esses jovens que fizeram o racha fossem como meus filhos, uma tragédia teria sido evitada.

As vezes eu acho que Carlisle exagera na disciplina, eu sempre ponho de castigo, mas quando eles fazem algo um pouco mais sério um pouquinho, ele acaba batendo neles, eu detesto isso, e sempre banco a advogada, mas tem vezes que eles realmente saiem da linha, da útima vez, Edward comeu no recreio só pra vomitar na aula e ser mandado pra casa.

Carlisle ia dar umas palmadas nele, mas eu interferi até convencê-lo do contrário.

Eu tenho que admitir que ele merecia, que muitas vezes eles realmente merecem, mas eu sou mole demais, eu não consigo ouvi-los chorando, cada tapa ou cintada me corta o coração.

Só de pensar nos meus bebês, eu comecei a sentir saudade, nem parecia que eu os deixara apenas a um dia.

Eu cheguei à cidade ainda sem conseguir falar com ninguém pelo celular, me deu um frio estranho na espinha, como uma intuição materna de que eles não estavam bem.

Eu só precisava vê-los e abraçá-los, avistei a ponta da estrada de chão e meu coração quase bateu.

"O senhor pode entrar nessa pequena estrada, por favor, é a casa grande depois das árvores."

Eu pedi parecendo uma criança ansiosa para o primeiro dia de aula.

"Sim senhora."

O motorista me deu um sorriso gentil e fez o que pedi, eu podia ver a admiração nos seus olhos ao ver a linda e enorme casa.

"Sua casa é enorme, tem filhos suficiente pra habitar todo esse espaço?"

Eu sorri da sua dedução, mas foi um sorriso nervoso e respondi a pergunta gentilmente.

"Cinco, três meninos e duas meninas, cinco maravilhosos filhos."

Ele olhou pra mim como se captasse o meu incômodo, pelo visto minhas palavras e meu meio sorriso não o convenceram.

"Desculpe-me por incomodá-la, senhora..."

"Cullen, Esme Cullen, não precisa se desculpar, não é o senhor quem está incomodando, são minhas preocupações de mãe."

Ele me deu um sorriso solidário.

"Acredito que sim, eu só tenho três e eles me deixam maluco, nem imagino o que faria com cinco."

Devolvi o sorriso paguei a viagem e fui ansiosa para a porta, achei estranho que ninguém tenha sentido o meu aroma e vindo ao meu encontro.

Abri a porta de olhos fechados, eu podia imaginar a bagunça que me esperava por chegar sem aviso.

Mas quando abri os olhos tive certeza que minha caçula Alice nos vira chegando, pois a casa estava um brinco, mas isso levantava uma nova questão, se me viram chegando, por que não estavam aqui? Eu podia sentir no aroma da casa eles não estavam ali.

Liguei em cada celular e nenhum deles atendeu.

"_Calma Esme, eles devem estar caçando, eles sempre desligam o celular quando estão caçando..."_

Pensei comigo mesma.

"_Está tudo bem, está tudo be-"_

**Triiim!**

Eu repetia meu mantra, quando o telefone tocou me fazendo pular.

"Residência dos Cullen."

Eu respondi ansiosa acreditando que era um dos meus bebês.

"_Boa noite Sra. Cullen, gostaria de falar com o Dr. Cullen, por favor."_

Eu fiquei frustrada por não serem meus filhos, mas preocupada, em receber uma chamada tão formal assim em casa procurando meu marido.

"O Dr. Cullen está atendendo uma emergência no hospital, em que posso ajudá-lo."

"_Oh desculpe-me, que distração a minha, eu devia ter deduzido que ele está lá, mas de qualquer forma eu não poderia incomodá-lo, sendo assim infelizmente terei que incomodar a senhora. Aqui é o delegado Benson, temo que a senhora tenha que vir aqui apanhar seus filhos, eu preferia falar com o Dr. Cullen, mas eles estão aqui desde manhã, e se tivermos que esperar mais, a lei me obrigaria tomar providências, providências estas que eu realmente não gostaria, em consideração ao homem que salvou a vida de minha filha."_

Eu me transformei em uma pedra de gelo, minha voz não saía, eu parecia ter sido acertada no rosto por um tijolo.

"_Senhora Cullen? Ainda está ai?"_

Ele me tirou do meu devaneio decepcionante.

"Oh sim, estou a caminho."

Foi tudo que minha boca foi capaz de expressar.

"_Obrigada senhora Cullen."_

Eu desliguei o telefone enquanto as lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos sem a minha permissão.

Eu só poderia esperar que não fosse nada grave, eu queria lidar com aquilo sozinha, se Carlisle soubesse ele iria agora mesmo buscá-los, não haveria emergência que livrasse meus filhos de uma bela surra.

Mas por pior que fosse o castigo que desse pra eles, era algo que eu não podia esconder dele, eu nem sabia como eu iria contar que busquei seus, nossos filhos, na delegacia.

Eu desci as escadas tentando pensar num castigo horrível, pra poder dizer ao pai deles algo que realmente pudesse servir como punição suficiente.

"_Um mês sem sair dos quartos._

_Sem carros sem viagens de caça, sem vídeo game sem telefone, sem TV, sem música, limpando a casa e lavando o carro de Carlisle, e..."_

Eu tinha que pensar algo mais.

Eu tentei pensar nessa difícil tarefa de disciplinar enquanto dirigia meu carro até a delegacia, meu estômago revirou quando vi a fachada do lugar onde eu jamais imaginei buscar meus filhos antes.

A quem eu queria enganar, se foram parar numa delegacia, com certeza era um caso para o cinto da disciplina.

Aquele cinto estúpido me dá calafrios desde o dia em que ele bateu no Edward pela primeira vez.

O garoto gritava e implorava para ele parar enquanto eu resistia a forte desejo de salvá-lo, mas Carlisle estava determinado a mostrar que ele era seu filho e eu não podia passar a imagem da mãe que não respeita a posição do pai quanto a disciplina do lar.

Depois disso eu tive que enfrentar a primeira vez que ele bateu na minha Princesa, quando conheci meu mais velho Emmett, eu já soube logo de cara que não demoraria muito eu passaria a mesma coisa com ele, desnecessário dizer que eu estava certa.

Quando adotamos meu filho do meio e a caçula das meninas, eu fiquei com medo de eles fugirem de nós ao saber como seriam disciplinados, eu quase tive um colapso na primeira surra, achando que eles iriam odiar agente.

Mas agora anos depois, eu ainda não acostumei ver meus filhos apanhando, na verdade ouvir, acho que nunca vou me acostumar, com esse método de disciplina.

A bem da verdade é que eu até dou uma chinelada ou duas um puxãozinho de orelha aqui outro alí, mas eles nem levam tão a sério, sabem que eu não tenho coragem de bater pra valer, se quero mesmo impor respeito, eu ponho de castigo e digo que se violarem o castigo eu conto para o pai deles, sempre funciona.

Por isso eu tento apoiar o Carlisle o máximo possível e não interferir no papel dele, às vezes meu instinto materno super protetor me leva a falhar nessa tarefa, mas ser mãe é isso, é padecer num paraíso.

"Senhora Cullen?"

O guarda na entrada me olhou confuso, acredito que ele estivesse imaginando Carlisle aqui e não eu, mais uma vez meu estômago revirou, devia ser algo grave pra ele achar isso.

Eu o cumprimentei com os olhos, pois não haviam palavras na minha boca.

O delegado estava me esperando, todos olhavam pra mim com cara de pena, eu estava levando todo meu esforço pra não ficar histérica.

"Sente-se Sra. Cullen."

O delegado puxou a cadeira pra mim com gentileza como se estivéssemos num restaurante, eu queria ser gentil também, mas quando consegui abrir a boca tudo que saiu foi...

"Onde estão meus filhos? O que eles fizeram?"

Eu permanecia em pé mas ele manteve uma calma compreensiva e sentou no seu lugar atrás da mesa.

"Entendo que esteja nervosa Sr. Cullen, e imagino que não haja uma maneira mais fácil de fazer isso se não indo direto ao assunto, então sente-se por favor, para que eu possa explicá-lo."

Finalmente eu percebi o quanto meu nervosismo estava levando a ser rude.

"Desculpe-me, estou sendo rude, está certo, estou muito nervosa, boa noite."

Eu respirei e tentei um sorriso, pois ele estava me dando um evidente tratamento especial, mas falhei nessa tarefa, meu rosto estava congelado pela decepção de estar ali.

"Boa noite, então vamos direto ao assunto, seus filhos estão envolvidos na causa do gigantesco acidente na estrada principal hoje."

Minha mente deu voltas, me lembrei de todos os carros, até mesmo o de ir para a escola estava na garagem quando eu cheguei, a menos que eles tivessem exposto nosso segredo, como aquilo tudo poderia ter sido causado por eles?

"Onde eles estão?"

Ele olhou pra mim, confuso, é como se ele estivesse esperando outra pergunta, como, 'como isso aconteceu? Ou, 'de que forma eles estão envolvidos?'

"Eles estão no corredor depois da anti-sala, não os colocamos em celas, por consideração ao seu esposo, que tanto bem tem realizado à nossa comunidade, no entanto temo dizer que a situação é bastante complicada, mas estão bem, só um pouco assustados e acredito que famintos, pois não quiseram comer nada."

Eu tive que mostrar um olhar de preocupação com esse fato, mães normalmente se preocupam com a alimentação dos filhos, mas a verdade é que saber que não estavam trancafiados em celas me deixou mas tranqüila pra querer saber mais.

"Como foi que isso aconteceu? De que forma eles estão evolvidos?"

Finalmente fiz a pergunta que não queria calar, ele olhou pra mim como se estivesse esperando por ela a séculos.

"Bem, o principal culpado, foi um motorista bêbado que se desviou da estrada, e atingiu um dos seus filhos num terreno baldio, ao lado da ribanceira perto da curva principal."

Eu paralisei, lembrei-me novamente dos carros intactos na garagem de casa, se um dos meus filhos estavam em um terreno baldio e fora atingido por um motorista bêbado, e não fora levado a um hospital, o segredo fora revelado, mas ninguém parecia agir como tal.

"Estou confusa, vai precisar explicar melhor."

Ele suspirou, com um evidente olhar de frustração no rosto cansado.

"Quem dera fosse somente a senhora, muitos dos fatos são inexplicáveis, mas não interrogamos nenhum deles ainda, preferimos esperar a presença dos pais."

Fiz um movimento com as mãos evidenciando a minha presença, e tentei ser rude quando pedi para ele continuar a explicação.

"Bom, aqui estou, pode me explicar melhor como é que um dos meus filhos foi atingido e ainda assim culpado por um acidente daquelas proporções?"

Eu sabia que era uma pergunta arriscada, mas ela é que me traria o que eu realmente precisava saber pra começar a arrumar as malas pra ir embora da cidade ou quem sabe até do continente.

Aparentemente eles estavam fazendo um racha, pelo estado em que os carros deles estavam, e foi o que levou o motorista embriagado a atingir a pista também, ele deveria ter morrido no precipício ou capotado no terreno, mas colidiu com o racha realizado pelos seus filhos e retornou a pista colidindo com um caminhão que atravessou a pista fazendo com que outros 8 veículos batessem também, caso hajam vítimas fatais o motorista será responsabilizado, pois seus filhos estavam apenas brincando num terreno que não oferecia riscos."

Eu estava tentando processar tudo, eles provavelmente roubaram esses carros, eles não seriam malucos de comprar carros para destruir, perceberíamos o rombo no orçamento se o fizessem, eu preferi não complicar tudo dizendo que os carros não eram deles, Carlisle que me perdoe a desonestidade, mas eu não iria denunciar meus próprios filhos, preferia entregá-los nas mãos do pai, ah sim, esse detalhe do roubo, eu jamais poderia esconder, e até eu mesma seria capaz de dar uma surra em cada um, onde já se viu um despropósito desses?

Eu apenas assentia com a cabeça disfarçando o fato de estar com o pensamento longe enquanto ele falava, mas algo que ele disse me trouxe de volta.

"O mais estranho é que um dos carros dos seus filhos explodiu ladeira a baixo."

Eu arfei, fogo pode matá-los, eu comecei a tremer, com a notícia, ele percebeu e pediu pra que me trouxessem um copo de água com açúcar.

"Tenha calma senhora Cullen, como eu disse foi estranho, porque nenhum deles estava no carro, assim como é estranho também o fato de os carros deles estarem totalmente destruídos com batidas enquanto nenhum deles tenho sofrido se quer um arranhão."

A situação estava cada vez mais crítica, e pela primeira vez eu desejei que Carlisle estivesse ali comigo.

"Eu não sei como eles fizeram isso, muitas vezes, já vi adolescentes filhos de família rica, destruírem seus presentinhos de natal com esse tipo de brincadeira proibida, mas sempre acabam adquirindo lesões, seus filhos tem muita sorte ou habilidade, mas isso não nega o fato de que o que fizeram foi proibido pela lei, e não os isenta de infortunadamente terem participado da ocorrência de hoje.

" Eu não sabia o que dizer, então abri minha boca e perguntei o óbvio.

"E em que ponto isso nos deixa? O que Carlisle eu fazemos agora? Ou melhor, o que vocês vão fazer?"

Ele passou a mão no rosto como se tentasse limpar alguma coisa imoral de sua decisão.

"Decidi que não vou avisar aos superiores, eu sou pai, e sei o quanto nossos filhos podem nos trazer sofrimento, seu marido trouxe minha filha de volta da morte e eu nunca poderei pagá-lo por isso, então não considere isso como pagamento e sim uma consideração de pai para pai."

Ele disse em um tom baixo evidentemente não querendo ser ouvido, de repente a porta abriu.

"Com licença, delegado, mas o senhor quer que sejam abertas as investigações sobre o roubo dos carros no pátio de apreensão?"

Um policial interrompeu, quando ele falou no roubo meu estômago revirou pela milésima vez naquele dia.

"Já saiu o laudo médico? O que eles disseram dos guardas?"

O policial deu de ombros. "O laudo é o que suspeitávamos, delírio mental por estresse ou alucinações causadas por drogas, o resultado do exame _antidoping_ sai no final da noite devido a correria no hospital, mas o Dr. Disse que provavelmente seja um distúrbio qualquer."

O delegado olhou como se já estivesse esgotado de algum assunto insistente.

"Então diga pra refazerem a contagem dos carros e verificarem os registros de cada um, não começaremos uma investigação sem que haja evidencias de roubo só por que eles estavam presos coma cara cheia de batom, por Deus! Agora até as opções sexuais e vida intima dos outros é problema da polícia? Na certa esses dois estavam 'brincando um pouco' e inventaram essa história de roubo pra disfarçar, eu tenho coisas maiores pra resolver."

Ele disse irritado apontando pra mim, o policial saiu imediatamente diante da irritação, o rosto do delegado suavizou assim que a porta se fechou.

"Desculpe-me Sra. Cullen, é só um contratempo, uns guardas do paio de carros apreendidos, foram pegos maquiados e presos na cabine de vigia, e vieram com uma mirabolante história de que foram presos e que carros foram roubados, na madrugada de hoje, chegaram a dizer que os cães fugiram dos ladrões, sinceramente estão me achando com cara de idiota ou coisa assim, mas voltando ao que queremos de vocês pais desses meninos..."

Eu calculei o horário e soube imediatamente o que meus filhos faziam fora de casa naquela madrugada, e por que Jasper estava tão nervoso.

"Sim, o podemos fazer além de dá-lhes umas boas palmadas quando chegarmos em casa?"

Eu ouvi pela primeira vez as vozes descontentes dos meus filhos, muito baixa e abafada pelas portas, mas ainda assim, por mais não desse pra discernir ao certo, eu ouvi algo como

_"Não sei que lá...ela também."_

"Eu não vou interferir, na educação que seus filhos recebem em casa, mas devo dizer que fico feliz em perceber que concordam que se os filhos não agem de forma madura, devam receber um castigo a altura, meu mais velho também tem 19 e ganhou umas cintadas essa semana por bulling na faculdade."

Ele manteve o tom natural, como se fossemos amigos a muito, eu não fiquei incomodada de trocarmos figurinhas sobre a educação dos nossos filhos já que ele não estava cumprindo seu papel de delegado por pura camaradagem.

"O que eu quero é assine os papeis que contam que vieram buscá-los e que saíram sobre fiança, não veja como propina, eu simplesmente vou enquadrar o delito como leve, somente o mais novo." Ele puxou os papeis pra conferir o nome.

"...Edward, é que teria direito por ser menor, mas eu vou fazer vista grossa desde que a senhora me garanta que eles não deixaram de ser punidos, mais uma vez não quero interferir na vida doméstica, mas eles cometeram um crime e não pode ficar impune, mas faço isso de consciência tranqüila por que sei que são pais responsáveis, e é assim que a senhora assina aqui, como responsável."

Eu peguei a caneta, nem quis saber o valor da fiança, e assinando eu concordei.

"Eu garanto ao senhor que não ficarão impunes."

De repente a porta abriu, e o aroma mais doce do mundo inteiro, invadiu os meus pulmões.

"Eu também garanto, e assino em baixo também."

Carlisle apareceu com o rosto cansado decepcionado e bravo, muito, muito bravo.

"Não precisa repetir o discurso, já faço idéia pelo pouco que ouvi, pedi informações quando cheguei, quando posso pegá-los."

Parecia rude da parte de Carlisle ir entrando sem avisar, falando sem cumprimentar e encerrando um assunto sem dar a oportunidade do outro dizer nada, mas o delegado não se ofendeu, ele também era pai e sabia bem como Carlisle estava se sentindo.

O pior é que eu também sabia, e temia pelos meus filhos, quando Carlisle pusesse as mãos neles, eu nem sei.

"Eles estão no corredor eu vou pedir para trazê-los aqui."

O delegado respondeu casualmente, notoriamente nem um pouco ofendido com os modos do meu marido.

"Perfeito, obrigada pela forma em que está conduzindo as coisas."

Ele apertou a mão do delegado que saiu para nos dar privacidade enquanto buscava pessoalmente nossos filhos, assim que a porta fechou e implorei.

"Carlisle pelo amor de Deus, calma, por favor, não vá fazer nada de cabeça quente, deixa ao menos eles falarem primeiro."

Ele olhou pra mim com um olhar de pura irritação.

"Não comece Esme, você não sabe o que acabei de ouvir no hospital, eles prenderam os guardas no posto de vigia do pátio de carros apreendidos, e roubaram carros na hora em que ligamos, por isso J-"

"Jasper estava tão nervoso."

Eu completei.

"Eu sei, eu sei, eu calculei quando soube dessa história aqui, só não sabia que era você o responsável pelo laudo de alucinação."

Carlisle franziu o cenho e em seguida, fez uma cara de dar pena.

"Sabe que odeio fazer isso, eu até adicionei amostras de substâncias ilícitas na amostra de urina deles."

Eu aproveitei o curto tempo que tínhamos pra dizer a ele o que eu sabia.

"Teremos que partir, o delegado disse que vai começar uma investigação assim que for provado que carros estejam faltando, você será acusado por laudo falso, eles por roubo, e o nosso segredo será ameaçado."

Ele passou as mãos no cabelo, e os agarrou com força.

"Eu juro que eu vou matar essas crianças quando eu puser minhas mãos nelas, e você nem sonhe em entrar no meio."

"Eu estou te implorando Carlisle, tenha calma eles ainda são nossos filhos não faça nada de você vá se arrepender depois."

Minhas palavras não faziam o menor efeito, enquanto eu falava e pegava o braço dele, seus olhos olhavam cheios de raiva através do vidro, os cinco motivos de sua fúria.

Suas cabecinhas estavam baixas eu nem podia ver seu rosto, eu não sei o que Carlisle pensou, que fez Edward erguer a cabeça e dar um passo pra trás como se fosse fugir, o delegado agarrou ao braço dele e o guiou até a sala onde estávamos, sendo assim ele foi o primeiro a passar pela porta.

Atrás dele Alice igualmente assustada, depois os gêmeos e por fim o Emmett.

Um a um ele foram encostando-se à parede tomando o máximo de distância possível de Carlisle.

Eu pude ver o olhar satisfeito no rosto do delegado, sério, mas satisfeito.

Carlisle lentamente fechou uma a uma das persianas que davam acesso à platéia que olhava curiosa do lado de fora.

Alice e Edward começaram chorar baixinho com a as mãos no traseiro, olhando pra mim como se pedisse ajuda e Jasper abriu a boca.

"Papai eu posso espl-"

**"Cala a boca!"**

O pai o cortou antes que pudesse abrir a boca.

Carlisle olhou para o delegado com respeito.

"Se o senhor me dá licença..."

Começou a desafivelar o cinto, então Emmett, Rose e Jasper entenderam o motivo das lágrimas dos caçulas.

Carlisle tirou o cinto lentamente e dobrou na mão, Jasper e Rose olhavam envergonhados com a presença de alguém de fora, Emmett olhava em desespero para o cinto do pai e pra mim, e os caçulas só choravam.

**"Aqui Edward!" **

Ele escolheu o menino primeiro porque ele estava atrás de todos, ele arrastou os pés, mas tentava manter distância, eu pensei que o pai agarrá-lo ali mesmo e lhe dar uma surra, mas o que ele fez foi apontar o dedo para o delegado.

**"Peça desculpas!"**

Edward engoliu o choro e pediu desculpas baixinho e olhando para os sapatos, o que deixou Carlisle ainda mais irritado.

Shlap! **"Fala auto e olha pra ele!"**

Ele deu uma cintada leve, a força que ele punha em casa era muito diferente, mas em público, ele não podia dar uma cintada de vampiro, ele seria preso por abuso e violência domestica. Edward pulou mesmo assim ele não estava esperando por isso, eles nunca apanharam do pai na frente de outra pessoa, então entendi o objetivo de Carlisle, o constrangimento era parte da punição.

"Desculpe-me senhor eu prometo que nunca mais voltará acontecer."

"Espero que não Edward, ou terei que prendê-los, dessa vez eu entrego a tarefa de puni-los ao seu pai."

Ele disse entrando no jogo de Carlisle.

**"Vai pra junto de sua mãe!"**

Ele apontou pra mim.

**"Emmett!"**

"Desculpa tá bom, não precisa me bater, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, o senhor nem sabe o quanto."

Emmett disse passado para onde eu estava encostado na parede se desculpando com o delegado, mas antes que ele chegasse até mim Carlisle acertou suas pernas com o cinto.

Shlap!** "Por Aqui!"**

Ele tampou o traseiro e passou por ele correndo.

"Alice? Você tem alguma coisa a dizer para o delegado, minha filha?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, pediu desculpa com uma voz chorosa, e permaneceu onde estava, atrás de Jasper e Rose.

Carlisle foi até ela, por um lado mas ela deu um grito fino e fugiu pelo outro, em um passe de mágica ela estava atrás de mim.

Coincidência ou não, mais uma vez ela escapou do cinto, acredito que ela viu que ele iria atrás se ela não viesse e o fez pra poder escapar pelo outro lado.

Ele não quis fazer uma cena e continuar brincando de gato e rato com ela.

Ele voltou a meio da sala e cruzou os braços na frente dos gêmeos, eu os chamo assim porque por mais que seja uma história fictícia, eles são mais parecidos do que qualquer par de gêmeos que já conhecei, eram loiros, da mesma idade, impetuosos, turrões e super protetores.

De repente percebi, porque foram deixados por último, primeiro por terem sido nomeados os responsáveis na nossa ausência, e segundo porque pra eles era muito mais difícil se curvar.

"Esses dois aqui delegado, eram os responsáveis por manter as coisas no lugar na nossa ausência, eu estou tão decepcionado que nem tenho palavras pra explicar o quanto estou arrependido por isso."

Eles baixaram a cabeça tanto quanto puderam.

"Desculpa pai!"

Rose disse humilde, como era raro de se ver.

"Ainda vamos conversar, suas desculpas a mim serão dadas em casa, agora eu quero que peça desculpas ao delegado."

Carlisle apontou para ele, mas permaneceu com o olhar fixo nela.

"Eu não vejo por que não foi a ele quem decepcionei, ele só está cumprindo seu dever, aposto que a fiança é bem generosa."

Carlisle saiu de si e partiu pra cima dela, Jasper em um giro puxou a irmã pra trás de si, ele podia senti o quanto pai estava irado.

"Calma pai! Calma pai!"

"Ele pedia enquanto levava citadas no lugar dela, o cinto bateu duas vezes nele antes de alcançá-la."

Jasper corajosamente segurou o cinto e pediu a irmã pra ceder.

Peça desculpas Rose, por favor, ou vamos levar uma surra aqui.

"Desculpe senhor, não devíamos ter feito nada disso, desculpe pelo que eu disse sobre a fiança."

Ela dizia com uma voz amarga e alternado os olhares entre o delegado e o pai, enquanto Jasper ainda corajosamente segurava a ponta do cinto.

Quando ela terminou seu pedido de desculpas, Carlisle apontou pra onde estávamos com o queixo.

Assim que ela saiu do alcance dele Jasper largou o cinto e se desculpou.

Carlisle agarrou o braço dele na altura do cotovelo, impedindo-o de chegar até nós e lançou um olhar ao delegado.

"Mais uma vez desculpe, sinto pela minha negligência paterna em deixar cinco crianças sozinhas, eu realmente achei que eles tivessem aprendido a ter responsabilidade, mas não se preocupe, vou ensiná-los, a lição de hoje não será esquecida tão cedo, se estamos feitos eu gostaria de levar meus filhos pra casa."

Ele disse depois de assinar sem largar o braço do menino. "Agradeço pela sua compreensão de tudo, acredito que o senhor seja um bom pai, por isso não prendi seus filhos, acredito que o senhor seja capaz de lidar com isso e mantê-los fora de problemas."

O delegado disse ainda um pouco tenso pela cena que acabara de presenciar, deu um caloroso aperto de mão e entregou um saco lacrado com os cinco celulares e carteiras dos meliantes.

"Prometo que nunca mais voltará a se repetir, eu vou me certificar disso."

Ele disse e eu abria porta e Rose foi a primeira a sair como se estivesse numa passarela toda cheia de atitude, Emmett e Edward pareciam gatos molhados e Alice não tirava os olhos de Jasper ainda no aperto do pai.

Carlisle saiu puxando o filho na vista de todos e Jasper parecia que iria morrer de vergonha, sua cabeça era baixa e ele olhava para os lados com rabo de olho.

Ao chegarmos ao estacionamento da delegacia, Carlisle o soltou batendo-o de costas na porta do carro.

"Nunca mais faça isso rapaz, da próxima vez em que você segurar o meu cinto você vai levar uma surra não importa onde ou com quem estejamos! Ouviu?"

Ele disse apontando o dedo no rosto dele.

Era uma situação nova pra todos, ele nunca tinha batido neles diante de ninguém, apesar de que aquilo não foi bater, foi constranger, aquilo comparado as verdadeiras cintadas de Carlisle, pareciam até uma chinelada minha, dá pra sentir, mas não dói de verdade.

Entramos nos carros eu levei os meninos e ele as meninas, eu pedi pra que fosse assim, eu sabia que por mais que estivesse irritado com a fuga de a Alice e com o desrespeito de Rose, não era nada comparado ao que ele poderia fazer aos meus meninos se algum deles fizesse ou falasse algo errado durante a pequena viagem pra casa.

A viagem foi silenciosa, a não ser pelos isnifs causado pelas lágrimas de Edward. Eu não estava ansiosa pra chegar em casa, Carlisle ia matar meus filhos e eu não ia poder fazer nada pra mudar isso.

Só me restava orar todo o caminho e pedir a Deus pra me dar sabedoria e paciência para o pai deles.

A/N: Eu estou louca pra postar o próximo, comentem se estão tão ansiosos quanto eu, quanto mais rápido chegarem os reviews mais rápido o próximo será postado.


	7. EPÍLOGO Não é o bastante

**A/N: Reviews rápidos, atualizações rápidas. ****Agora como prometido POV Papai.**

**Bem vinda janda**

"**Grande Decepção"**

**Epílogo**

**Não é o Bastante**

**POV Carlisle**

Entrei no hospital atordoado, nem tinha tido tempo de passar em casa e dar um abraço nos meus filhos, não que estivéssemos afastados a tanto tempo, mas o simples fato de fazer as malas pegar um avião para outro país fazia com que a distância e fizesse querê-los por perto.

Bobagem de pai, eu tenho certeza que eles não estão felizes por terem sua semana sem supervisão, reduzida a um único dia.

Eu fui direto para meu consultório e vesti o Jaleco, haviam familiares em desespero por toda parte, polícia, paramédicos, bombeiros, curiosos e o cheiro de sangue estava insuportável, se fosse nos meus primeiros anos nem eu seria capaz de permanecer ali.

Eu vi uma criança passou por mim numa maca, era uma menina loira com cabelos e rosto tão parecidos com os Rosalie, que fez minha alma se mover dentro de mim, o pai ao lado com um ferimento leve no braço, era a imagen do desespero.

Fez-me lembrar da noite horrível em que encontrei minha filha nua e violentada, quase sem vida.

Assim que entrei na sala de emergência dei de cara com o verdadeiro caos, mulheres, crianças, idosos, casais, muita gente ferida, eu já tinha recebido alguns dados da emergência por telefone, mas parecia muito pior assim de perto, ao todo eram 28 pessoas e 7 delas estavam feridas gravemente, mas nenhuma morte... ainda.

Antes que eu me aproximasse o suficiente a voz ecoou no corredor.

_"Dr. Cullen por favor, comparecer a sala de neurocirurgia com urgência. Dr. Cullen por favor, comparecer a sala de neurocirurgia com urgência."_

Agradeci a deus os meus dons que estavam indo pra salvar mais uma vida.

A cirurgia foi delicada, mas deu tudo certo, eu pensei em ligar pra minha esposa, quando uma enfermeira apareceu me pedindo ajuda.

"Dr. Cullen, o Dr. Welndel, perguntou se o senhor pode dar uma mão no ER, tem dois pacientes precisando de atendimento psiquiátrico estão muito alterados, ele precisa de alguém pra cobri-lo enquanto os atente, e o senhor é o único que está disponível, é só enquanto preparam o seu próximo paciente para a cirurgia."

Olhei para o nome de Esme no visor do telefone e fechei com um suspiro.

"Pode dizer a ele que estou indo, e peça pra prepararem o tomógrafo pra mim, por favor, preciso examinar a garotinha que está passando pela triagem."

Ela olhou pra mim com um ponto de interrogação estampado no rosto.

"Como o senhor sabe? Ela ainda está na triagem..."

Eu dei de ombros.

"Intuição, apenas faça o que pedi, sim?"

Eu disse com um sorriso deixando-a ainda mais confusa, o que ela não sabia é que enquanto ela tagarelava, meus ouvidos estavam atentos à sala de emergência.

Eu passei pelo corredor da ala psiquiátrica e ouvi toda alteração que estava sendo causada pelos tais pacientes.

"NÃO ESTAMOS LOUCOS!...NOS TIREM DAQUI!...NÃO DEVIAMOS TER SIDO TRAZIDOS PRA CÁ, E SIM PRA DELEGACIA!...TEMOS UMA QUEIXA PARA REGISTRAR! ME SOLTA!"

Os enfermeiros os seguravam, a enfermeira tinha uma tranqüilizante na seringa esperando a oportunidade para aplicar.

Eu continuava com a cabeça na linda garotinha loira com o mesmo nome da minha filha, Alice, Alice Sullivan, eu podia perceber a luta das enfermeiras.

"_Alice, você pode me ouvir?... Você sabe onde está?... Aperte minha mão se estiver me entendendo..."_

Eu realmente não conseguia tirar o rosto lindo da garota da minha mente, a semelhança dela com minha mais velha era perturbadora, cheguei até imaginar se não seria descendente da antiga família dela, e pra piorar a minha angustia o nome da garota me lembrava minha mais nova.

Ainda preocupada com a paciente, ouvi algo que me trouxe de volta ao corredor da psiquiatria.

"_Eu estou dizendo, os cães correram deles, eles jogaram os carros por cima do muro, por isso não há evidências, não estamos loucos."_

Eu reconheci o assunto, no momento em que eles afirmaram que os cães correram _'deles'_, _'eles'_ só podiam ser meus filhos, eu queria muito mesmo pensar que não, talvez algum vampiro nômade, mas de um jeito ou de outro eu precisava saber.

Eu retornei à toda alteração, e usei um voz autoritária igual a que uso em casa quando meus filhos estão discutindo.

"Eu assumo daqui. Digam ao Dr. Wendel que não precisa se deslocar do ER."

"Qual é o quadro?"

Eu estendi a mão para a enfermeira que segurava a prancheta com os dados.

Ele me entregou e ditou o acontecido com eficiência, meu filho Edward comentara comigo que ela estava apaixonada por mim, então evitei dar-lhe muita atenção.

"Eles foram encontrados presos na cabine do pátio de automóveis apreendidos onde trabalham, e alegaram ter sido presos por um menino de 18 a 19 anos, depois começaram a dizer coisas sem nexo, então a polícia se negou a registrar a queixa sem um laudo médico, devido ao acidente na estrada, eles tiveram que esperar por um médico disponível pra fazer o serviço, mas eles começaram a perturbar a ordem, então o Dr. Wendel pediu pra que o senhor assumisse o ER pra ele poder fazer o laudo."

Ela falava mexendo no cabelo.

"Peça à recepcionista pra ligar na minha casa e pedir a minha _esposa _pra mandar um dos meus filhos aqui, de preferência a mais velha, e quando ela chegar mande-a direto para o meu consultório, obrigado isso é tudo."

Eu pedi que mandasse Rose, porque era a única que nunca provara sangue humano, e o esforço que ela fez, ao levar nos braços o companheiro com o sangue mais apelativo do mundo pra ela, sem matá-lo, definitivamente provava que poderia até ser médica, mas ela insistia na profissão de mecânica, ela e Edward eram loucos por carros, eu reprimi um sorriso ao lembrar o único momento em que eles se davam bem.

O motivo de reprimi o sorriso, foi pra não causar a impressão errada para a enfermeira, ela jogou um charme vulgar, e insistiu em impor sua presença.

"Eu volto já, o senhor vai precisar de ajuda."

Eu tentei ser o mais sério possível.

"Não será necessário, na verdade eu prefiro privacidade pra falar com eles."

Ela saiu desapontada, agradeci a Deus por não ter o dom do meu filho pra ouvir o que ela estava pensando, apesar de que seria útil ver na mente dos pacientes sonolentos que eu esperava voltarem a si.

Eles já estavam despertando, eu não pude deixar de notar que eles estavam de batom e com dizeres escritos no rosto, pela caligrafia e o humor do que estava escrito, eu não precisava mais do dom de Edward pra saber quem era o autor de tamanha travessura. Emmett...

"Onde estou? AHHHH! OS OLHOS!"

Um acordou despertando o outro, que também gritou ao ver meus olhos.

"Você é um deles, deixe-me sair!"

Eu tranquei a porta, mas eles caíram quando tentaram fugir, ainda sobre o efeito dos sedativos.

"Fiquem calmos, precisamos conversar, eu sou o Dr. Cullen, e quero ajudá-los, eu acredito em vocês, me contem a história."

Eles se entreolharam desconfiados, mas não tinham nada a perder estava na ala psiquiátrica de um hospital, o mínimo que eles poderiam esperar de bom, seria alguém para ouvi-los e, quem sabe, acreditar neles.

"Vamos começar do começo está bem? O que tem os meus olhos?"

Eu disse puxando cadeiras para eles e para mim.

"Seus olhos tem uma cor estranha, não é exatamente castanho parecem amarelos ou dourados, tem um brilho intimidador, iguais ao do menino que nos atacou."

Eu segurei o arfar, para que não percebessem, mas eles não teriam percebido já que começaram a discutir descrevendo meu filho mais velho pra mim.

"Menino? Ele mais parecia um monstro de tão grande?"

"Não estou falando de tamanho idiota! Por maior e intimidador que fosse, era um moleque de 18, se tiver feito 19 é muito."

"Mas você, viu os dentes dele? Ouviu aquele rosnado? Ele definitivamente não era um menino! Parecia uma assombração de tão pálido!"

"Definitivamente não era um fantasma eu senti quando ele me acertou."

"Ah! você é que é um covarde, eu o vi, ele deu só um peteleco na sua testa, você desmaiou foi de medo, em mim sim ele bateu para desmaiar eu não sei com o quê, foi por trás enquanto eu te socorria, mas pareceu uma tijolada."

"Agora você quer bancar o herói? Nem temos tijolos no pátio, no rosto de quem ele escreveu "EU GRITEI COMO UMA GAROTINHA? Aposto que nem levou um peteleco."

"Arrãm!"

Eu raspei a garganta, chamando a atenção dos dois patetas pra mim, eles pareciam umas daquelas duplas de humor que discutem o tempo todo, pareciam até terem esquecido de que eu estava ali.

"Escutem vocês dois, eu tenho uma pergunta, parece simples, mas seria uma boa explicação do estado mental de vocês."

Eles se entreolharam descrentes até que um deles reclamou.

"Ele não vai acreditar no roubo se nem no cara ele acredita."

Eu tremi por dentro com a palavra_ roubo_, eu ia matar o Emmett se ele tivesse roubado um carro, com a garagem cheia deles, no mínimo era aquele inferno de jogo, verdade ou desafio, de novo, eu odeio quando os meus filhos jogam isso, os desafios ficam cada vez piores.

"Vamos com calma, primeiro eu quero saber quando ocorreu tudo isso e por que estão com os rostos vandalizados até agora?"

Eles voltaram atenção pra mim novamente com caras indignadas.

"Você não vê cara? Dr., Quero dizer Dr., É a única prova que temos de que fomos roubados na madrugada, de que não roubamos os carros, não há evidências no local, deve ter alguma perícia que indique que não fizemos isso em nós mesmos."

Tentei não demonstrar a minha ira quando percebi o uso do plural na palavra carro, virei-me pra pegar lenços umedecidos e entreguei a eles.

"Não existe perícia alguma, a menos que vasculhem todos os colégios e obriguem todos os adolescentes de 18 a 19 anos a escrever nos rostos de vocês, para reconhecer a caligrafia, como isso não vai acontecer, acho melhor se limparem."

Eles limparam primeiro a boca e depois começaram uma nova discussão.

"Eu falei que isso só iria nos expor ao ridículo!"

"Disse nada, quem disse fui eu, você que veio com aquele discurso de provas!"

"O que você queria? Eles jogaram os carros pelo muro, e até os cães fugiram deles! Ninguém vai acreditar na gente, quando derem falta dos carros, pensarão que nós os entregamos pelo portão da frente pra algum receptador."

Mais uma vez o uso do plural revirou dentro de mim, agora não era mais apenas Emmett quem estava encrencado, a discussão continuava sob minha intensa observação dos fatos.

"É sim, mas mostrar a cara lambrecada de batom não serviu mais do que pra fazer surgirem especulações do que estávamos fazendo presos e maquiados, já ouvi até que somos um casal gay praticando BDSM, e que estamos inventado o roubo só pra disfarçar."

Eu interrompi pra saber quem era o comparsa.

"Esperem, vocês me descreveram um agressor e agora estão falando de dois, eu quero muito ajudá-los, mas a história faz cada vez menos sentido, não poupem detalhes, e por favor, parem de discutir e se dirijam a mim pra que eu possa estudar seus reflexos faciais e pupilas enquanto falam."

Eu queria me inteirar de todos os por menores, algo me dizia que nosso segredo poderia estar sendo ameaçado.

"Então Dr..."

"Cullen"

"Isso, Dr. Cullen, Fomos atingidos na cabeça, ou pelo menos _eu_ fui-"

"Como assim? Pelo menos_ eu_ fui? Você viu quando-"

"Hey! Foco! Sem discussão, ou atestarei agora mesmo que os dois estão loucos!"

Eu estralei uma palma, como fazia com as minhas meninas quando estavam histéricas.

"Sim Dr. Cullen, não com tanta presa, temos coisas a dizer que explicarão totalmente nosso estado de histeria."

Eles disseram totalmente tranqüilos, mas seu rosto denunciava o medo do diagnostico.

"Então... depois que o grandalhão desmaiou agente, ele nos prendeu na cabine de vigia, nos amarrou e fez aquilo nos nossos rostos."

Finalmente eu tinha conseguido que falassem sem interrupções.

"Quando acordamos estávamos com as mãos atadas, nas grades janela, longe do botão de alarme, o que nos impediu de provocar o flagrante, pois ele ainda estava lá e com um ajudante."

Eles arregalaram os olhos ao falar do ajudante, como se algo grande fosse vir, eu queria saber se era Jasper ou Edward então interrompi.

"Como era esse ajudante?"

"Eram tão pálido quanto o outro mais era menor e menos robusto, e também mais novo, tinha jeito de uns 16 anos quem sabe uns 17, tinha um cabelo espetado e escuro, mas na luz parecia cor de cobre."

"_Edward, só podia ser."_

Pensei comigo mesmo então o falante deu oportunidade pra o outro contar a outra parte.

"Quando os vimos ficamos quietos, estávamos assustados não sabíamos o que eram, vimos à coisa mais estranha de toda as nossa vidas."

"Eles pegaram os carros e jogaram por cima do muro sem o menor esforço, e quando encolhemos os ombros esperando o impacto do outro lado, adivinha, não houve nenhum."

Eles arregalaram os olhos, e eu fiz o mesmo, eles pensaram que foi pela estranheza do que disseram, mas foi pela conclusão de que Jasper estava do outro lado, quem sabe até as meninas.

Eu estava ansioso para que Rose finalmente chegasse para esclarecer tudo, o cinto na minha cintura já estava coçando de vontade de trabalhar.

Eu não queria ouvir mais nada, mas eu precisava saber.

"Não iríamos gritar e chamar a atenção daqueles monstros pra nós, então eu tive uma idéia."

"Arrãm!"

O outro raspou a garganta.

"Tá bom,_ ele_ teve uma idéia, mas fui eu que executei, eu estava mais próximo da alavanca que abre o portão do canil e empurrei com o pé."

Eu me lembrei na hora dos latidos pelo telefone, não haviam dúvidas de que todos eles estavam envolvidos, e posso dizer, bem encrencados.

"Foi aí que aconteceu a outra parte que ninguém acredita, os cães latiram e correram em direção a eles, mas ao se aproximarem foram encarados por eles, eles rosnaram e os cães saíram correndo de volta e ganindo como filhotes assustados."

Eu realmente estava bravo, eu os faria devolver os carros arrastados pelas orelhas, provavelmente isso foi depois que eu os proibi de saírem desfilando os carros mais caros da garagem, só esperava que não tivesse roubado veículos tão caros quanto, se objetivo é não ficar chamando a atenção, roubar e sair por aí, chamaram mais do que a atenção, expuseram nosso segredo pra dois idiotas que estavam dispostos a mostrar a verdade.

Eu comecei a escrever o laudo com rapidez, eu precisava averiguar mais informações antes que fosse tarde demais.

Eles quiseram saber o que eu estava escrevendo.

"Olha vocês precisam entender o quão impossível é toda essa história, vocês trabalham em período noturno, distúrbios de sono podem causar alucinações se unidos a estresse, vocês provavelmente devem ter imaginado tudo de forma tão intensa que pareceu realidade."

Eles pareciam intimidados pela linguagem usada por mim.

"Mas somos dois, não poderíamos ter a mesma alucinação."

Eu evitei de olhar pra eles e continuei escrevendo enquanto falava.

"Na verdade sim, pessoas podem começar um assunto e criar histórias, que se verbalizadas podem influenciar na construção de imagens na mente de uma outra pessoa, principalmente se estiver sob efeito de algum entorpecente."

A indignação permanecia na face deles.

"Não usamos drogas! E quanto ao batom nos nossos rostos?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Acreditem, não há nada de mal na opção sexual de vocês, mas precisam ter cuidado em como quando e onde realizam suas fantasias, e é claro, usem sempre proteção, e quanto ao uso de qualquer substância alucinógena, eu peço que vão até aquele banheiro ali e colham uma amostra de urina pra que possamos examiná-las."

Eu entreguei os recipientes como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo.

Os dois deixaram os queixos caírem, como se traídos por mim, mas eu precisava seguir a linha de pensamento das pessoas em volta.

Eu só precisei colocar uma pequena quantidade de qualquer droga lícita utilizada em tratamentos daquele consultório e tudo estava arranjado.

Eu já ia mandar pedir notícias da ligação que pedi à recepção, quando a enfermeira oferecida apareceu na sala.

"Com licença Carlisle."

Eu dei a ela um olhar duro como quando estou prestes a mandar um filho meu pro escritório, e ela reparou o erro.

"Quero dizer, Dr. Cullen, é... que ainda não conseguimos falar na sua casa, não parece haver alguém lá."

"Obrigada, mande vir o policial que está aguardando o laudo e isso é tudo."

Eu encaminhei os dois para a sala de medicamentos e apliquei um sedativo que os manteriam desacordados pelo menos por 24h.

O policial apareceu e eu entreguei as anotações que comprovariam as alucinações dos dois, e aproveitei pra saber um pouco mais.

"Então, o que disseram sobre os carros?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Não há carro algum, não há rastro, não há nada além de dois malucos imaginando coisas, há coisas maiores pra preocupar a polícia agora."

"É eu sei, estou indo agora mesmo verificar o estado do motorista bêbado parece que está muito ferido."

Eu disse terminando de prescrever a receita.

"O pior é que parece que os cinco filhos do Dr. Cullen estão na delegacia desde o período manhã, se alguém não aparecer o delegado terá que prendê-los por fazer um racha e participar do acidente, mas o pai deles salvou a vida da filha dele. Então está tudo tenso na delegacia, policiais foram deslocados pra cá, e eu tenho que ficar longe de toda ação servido de babá pra esses dois babacas, dá pra acreditar nisso Dr. Wendel?"

Eu acabara de receber uma informação bombástica, eu não podia mais disfarçar.

"**Como é?"**

Ele deu um salto com o tom urgente e ríspido da minha voz, enquanto eu me virava na direção dele, ele engoliu seco ao ler no meu jaleco que eu não era o Dr. Wendel.

"Ooh! Dr. Cullen, me desculpe, eu não sei o que dizer, me disseram que o Dr. Wendel faria o laudo, eu realmente sinto muito."

"Você não tem culpa de nada, pode entregar o laudo e se dirija a sala de medicação, seus vigiados estão lá, a menos que mandem outro policial responsável, não podem ficar sem supervisão."

Eu já ia tirar o jaleco quando meu nome ecoou no corredor novamente.

"_Dr. Cullen por favor, comparecer à sala de emergência. Dr. Cullen por favor, comparecer à sala de emergência."_

Eu perdi todo o raciocínio lógico enquanto eu obrigava meus passos no corredor do hospital ter um ritmo humano, minha mente montava tudo numa velocidade vampiresca.

"A ligação na madrugada, o nervosismo de Jasper, a ausência de minha esposa e filhos em casa, a grandeza da tragédia os carros roubados, no mesmo tempo em que a decepção tomava conta de mim, a preocupação me deixava maluco, meus filhos estiveram perto de todo esse sangue, ele estavam presos em uma delegacia desde o período da manhã, e nosso segredo tinha sido escancarado para dois tagarelas."

Eu entrei na sala de emergência e entubei uma jovem mulher mandei encaminharem para UTI, atendi o motorista embriagado que estava em uma situação crítica e fui para verificar a tomografia da pequena Alice, a situação não era boa, mas não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer ali.

Pedi que me mantivessem informado do quadro da menininha e me ligasse em qualquer emergência, , todas as mais graves já tinham sido atendidas e todo o trabalho agora estava controlado pela quantidade de médicos enfermeiros e ainda paramédicos no local. O Dr. Wendel assumiu a cirurgia que e deveria fazer.

Perguntei a um dos policiais sobre a situação dos meus filhos e um deles me comunicou que minha esposa ainda estava lá com eles.

Eu quis ficar chateado com Esme por não me ligar de imediato.

Mas o que ela fez foi não me incomodar no trabalho, ter responsabilidade com as vidas humanas, a responsabilidade que ensinei a ela, infelizmente meus filhos não pareciam ter aprendido, mas eu estava indo para ensiná-los nem que fosse a última coisa.

Eu nem conseguia pensar direito eu só queria dar uma surra neles, não tinha explicação, pela primeira vez eu iria bater primeiro e perguntar depois, eles mentiram pra mim, eles roubaram, eles dirigiram sem responsabilidade, e foram parte de um acidente, quantas vezes eu disse que não importa o fato de serem bons no volante, e imortais, pois estão cercados de pessoas que não são? Pelo visto falar não adiantava mais.

Eu mal estacionei o carro e ouvi o delegado falando com a minha esposa, as declarações deles só me deixaram mais determinado a fazer o que eu pretendia.

Ela estava assinando os papeis da fiança, quando eu entrei porta dentro sem cumprimentar ninguém e pedi pelos meus filhos, antes de poder me desculpar pela falta de modos ou mesmo perceber que tinha sido rude.

O delegado era pai também e sabia como estava me sentido e saiu para que eu pudesse falar com a minha esposa.

Trocamos informações valiosas e falamos sobre a mudança que teríamos que fazer, ela já estava implorando por eles quando suas cabeças baixas apontaram.

Eu olhei através da janela e meu veneno borbulhou nas veias.

Edward ouviu minha decisão e chegou a dar um passo pra trás Alice também deve ter visto por que ambos já entraram chorando e esquivando na parede.

Eu tirei o cinto, fechei as cortinas e dei a cada um uma cintada na frente do delegado obrigando-os a se desculpar, Rose e Jasper como sempre apresentaram resistência, eu já estava no meu limite, e Jasper teve a audácia de segurar o cinto pra eu não bater nela, a insolente saiu de nariz empinado e eu tive que tomar todo meu esforço a e auto controle pra não dar uma surra no meu filho ali mesmo.

Eles nem podiam considerar as cintadas como punição, somente o constrangimento, mas por mais constrangedor que fosse, foi para o bem deles, mostrei a todos que não eram marginais, e sim crianças de família que tinham pai e mãe, e que por pior que fosse o motivo de estarem ali, fora somente uma desobediência.

Eu, no entanto, nem sabia o que pensar, eu sempre faço o mesmo discurso quando chegam as multas por excesso de velocidade.

Eles são muito confiantes, nas suas habilidades, nas visões de Alice na audição especial de Edward, mas se esquecem que carros são veículos para humanos, e que o bom motorista tem que dirigir pra si e para os outros.

Quanto a roubar, isso era realmente um caso sério, eu sempre tento estabelecer o limite entre a mentira ou denostidade permitida pra proteger o segredo e o voluntário desnecessário.

Se fossemos olhar pelos olhos da lei, estaríamos todos presos a muito tempo.

Todos portamos documentos falsificados, e nos mudamos sempre com uma história totalmente inverídica, ainda hoje eu alterei o resultado de um exame, prescrevi remédios desnecessários e emiti um laudo falso.

Mas eu sempre explico que nada desonesto ou contra a lei pode ser feito sem uma justificativa.

Eles sabem que não devem fazer nada disso apenas por diversão, eu ia acabar com eles, eu não queria nem ouvir nem falar, eu não queria caçar primeiro, eu só queria mostrar pra eles com o cinto o quão inaceitável era o que eles fizeram.

Mas é lógico que como um bom pai eu não podia simplesmente ir batendo sem falar nada, eu precisava concentrar no fato de que isso era pra a correção deles e não para descarregar minha ira com o fato de terem feito algo que não gostei.

Mas eu realmente estava além de mim.

As meninas no banco de trás eram minha maior tristeza, Alice já tinha visto que ia ter seu primeiro encontro com o cinto da disciplina e estava apavorada, Rose ainda com um ar emburrado, mas ela sabia bem que a pior parte foi que ela e Jasper deviam ter evitado isso tudo e não participado.

Eu odiava bater nos meus filhos, mas ter que bater nas minhas meninas era mais que odiar...era...

Eu era um misto, aborrecimento, tristeza, impotência paterna e raiva, muita raiva.

Chegamos em casa eu nem olhei pra nenhum deles apenas dei uma ordem.

"**Os cinco para o escritório!"**

Eu fui na frente Esme andava a minha volta tentando me convecer a parar pra falar com ela mas eu se quer diminuía ritmo dos meus passos.

"Amor, Carlisle, espera vamos conversar...Espera Carlisle, não é assim também... Eles só estavam se divertindo... Vamos colocá-los de castigo, depois agente vê o que faz... Você está muito nervoso..."

Ela ficava falando atravessando no meu caminho pondo a mão no meu peito, mas não se atrevia realmente me parar a força.

Eu podia ouvir Alice e Edward chorando de medo, os passos vagarosos de cada um dos cinco, e permaneci calado.

Entrei no escritório e já fui logo tirando o cinto do gancho atrás da porta, numa última tentativa ela segurou o cinto na minha mão.

"**Ei escuta! **Eles são meus filhos também, você vai machucá-los se fizer isso assim, e eu não vou deixar, você vai ter que bater em mim também se quiser fazer isso."

Os passos deles, sabiamente pararam no corredor, apesar de estarem ouvindo tudo, sabiam que não deviam estar presentes em nossas discussões.

"Esme não seja ridícula, eu não vou bater em você, eu não vou machucá-los, sabe que eu os amo tanto quanto você, mas eles realmente não merecem o direito de falar, O eles tem a falar **sobre isso?**"

Ela desistiu finalmente as lágrimas começaram a rolar nos seus olhos.

"Prometa-me que não vai machucá-los."

Ela pediu entre lágrimas enquanto eu beijava sua testa.

Guiei-a até a porta e lá estavam eles amontoados no final do corredor eu nem podia ver Alice escondida atrás de Emmett.

Esperei que Esme entrasse no nosso quarto e fechasse a porta pra começar.

"**Alice! Porque você está se escondendo? Dessa vez você não viu como escapar? Você tem ideia da besteira que você fez?"**

Ela saiu lentamente de trás dos irmão depois que eu olhei com aquele olhar de aviso.

"Papaizinho, eu sinto muuuuito!"

"Você vai sentir Mary Alice, acredite você vai sentir, passa pra dentro desse escritório **agora!**"

Ela tremia e parou na metade do caminho.

"Não me faça ter que pegar você mocinha!"

Ela começou a chorar de novo pra tentar me convencer.

Eu quase me desfiz, mas foi só pensar no tamanho da tragédia, que eu dei três passos largos e já estava com o bracinho fino dela na minha mão.

Jasper tremia com a mão no rosto, Emmett segurava seus ombros por precaução

SHLAP!***** !

Eu dei uma cintada tão forte que eu mesmo não pude acreditar, ela gritou de dor e correu para o escritório em pranto com uma mão no traseiro e a outra nos olhos.

Eu não podia ser injusto, agora que eu batera nela tinha que fazer o mesmo com os outros.

"**Andem logo! **Eu não tenho a noite toda tenho que voltar ao hospital, pra tentar concertar o que vocês fizeram."

"Não fomos nós, foi aquele bêbado ridículo!"

Rosalie cuspiu uma resposta mal criada, tentando passar longe do cinto.

SHLAP!**** umr!

Dei a ela uma cintada compatível a que dera em Alice.

Ela não gritou, apenas gemeu

"Se eu fosse você fechava essa **boca**!"

Eu disse mostrando cinto, ela baixou o olhar altivo que me dera por causa da cintada.

Jasper se apresentou, pareceu até que queria apanhar, mas eu sabia bem que o que ele queria mesmo era juntar-se a Alice.

SHLAP!**** umr!

Eu dei uma cintada tão forte nas pernas dele que até Edward e Emmett pularam, assim como a irmã ele apenas gemeu.

"Então, os dois monstros assustadores não me parecem tão assustadores agora."

Eu disse com o sarcasmo escorrendo no canto da boca.

"Sabem o trabalho que deu para convencer aqueles dois de que vocês eram apenas alucinações?"

Os dois se agarravam tentando passar por mim, mas sabiam que não seria possível evitar o cinto, já que eu estava bem no meio do corredor.

SHLAP!**** AAAAARRaaaiii!

Eu acertei o Emmett, ele gritou tão alto quanto estralo do cinto, Edward aproveitou pra passar correndo.

"Volta aqui Edward."

"Não papai, por favor."

Ele implorou quando viu meu pensamento.

"É por correr, agora desça logo essas calças antes que eu te pegue, ou vai ser pior."

Ele se aproximou desabotoando o cinto e puxou a calça eu mirei bem o seu traseiro e dei uma cintada daquelas de estralar, o estralo veio acompanhado de um grito estridente.

SHLAP!**** AAAAAAAAAAARRaaaaaaaiiiiii!

Ele vestiu a calça gemendo e chorando.

"Você já está chorando Edward? Eu ainda nem comecei com vocês! Anda, escritório, **JÁ!**"

Ele piscou os olhos freneticamente quando eu gritei, na certa achou que iria levar outra cintada.

Mas eu não dei, seria injusto, eu estava disposto a dar a todos o mesmo castigo, embora Rose e Jasper merecessem mais, por terem sido deixados no comando, Edward e Emmett assustaram e pintaram os guardas, e Alice com certeza orquestrou absolutamente tudo com suas visões.

De que outra forma Jasper sabia exatamente quando ligar? Ou Emmett e Edward saberiam da necessidade de amarrar os dois, mesmo estando desmaiados?

Todos tinham sido responsáveis, ou irresponsáveis, por tudo, então decidi. Nenhuma cintada a mais ou a menos pra nenhum deles, incluindo Alice.

Eu entrei no escritório atrás de Edward esfregando o traseiro.

Bati a porta atrás de mim, eles escolheram os ombros, assustados com meu comportamento.

Eu caminhei pra trás da minha mesa, tentando encontrar forças pra me segurar e falar um pouco.

Controlei minha voz pra não gritar e perder o respeito.

"Em linha reta!"

Eles desfizeram o bolo desordenado e organizaram uma linha em ordem de tamanho diante de mim.

Da esquerda pra direita, Alice Edward, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett.

Todos com as mãos pra trás e cabeças baixas.

"Olhem pra mim."

Eles ergueram a cabeça com dificuldade.

"Eu não quero nenhuma palavra de vocês, não há o que explicar, não importa, nada que tenham a dizer, ou ouvir, que os impeça de levar a surra de suas vidas."

Eu disse evidenciando o cito da disciplina na minha mão.

As lágrimas de Alice e Edward rolaram nas bochechas silenciosas, o cenho de Rosalie e Jasper franziram e os olhos de Emmett arregalaram, mas todos permaneceram em silêncio.

Eles sabiam bem como não piorar as coisas.

"Eu nem posso começar a dizer como estou desapontado com vocês, saímos por um dia e vocês se transformaram em completos arruaceiros."

Os olhos deles lentamente começaram a baixar, mas eu não me importei.

"Mentindo, roubando, fazendo racha e sabe-se lá mais o que, eu sei que não provocaram o acidente de propósito, e tenho certeza que tomaram todas a pré-calções para que não acontecesse."

Eu olhei na direção de Alice e Edward, eles se entreolharam, pois sabiam do que eu estava falando.

"Mas é disso que estou falando, quantas vezes eu já disse a vocês que não importa o quanto habilidosos sejam, acidentes **podem acontecer?**"

Eu apertei a ponte do nariz tentando conter a ira que subia pelo corpo.

"É por isso que eu sempre proíbo que vocês façam esse tipo coisa próximo aos humanos."

"_Sempre os humanos!"_

Rosalie sussurrou desdenhosa por baixo da cortina dourada de cabelos.

"Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen, eu juro por Deus, que se eu ouvir qualquer coisa da sua boca que não sejam os gritos da surra que eu vou te dar,**você vai se arrepender amargamente**."

Eu disse tentando permanecer calmo, mas o cinto tremia na minha mão.

"Eu levo vocês pra jogar basebol, pra caçar em lugares incríveis, sempre moramos em casas afastadas, pra que possam extravasar suas habilidades com segurança, Porque diabos vocês tinham que fazer isso? O Hospital está lotado de pessoas feridas, eu nem sei o que faria se alguma delas morressem por isso."

Só faz um ano que estamos aqui, e teremos que mudar, e como castigo, vocês vão mudar com um ano a menos em suas idades, isso significa um ano a mais na escola.

Eles gemeram, mas não eram loucos de reclamar.

Apontei o dedo pra cada um deles ditando as idades.

15, 15, 16, 16 e 17.

Eles normalmente começam com 16, 16, 17,17 e 18, assim Alice e Edward já começam no 1° ano do colegial, e os mais velhos no 2° ano, Alice e Edward sempre faziam todo o colegial, mas os mais velhos sempre pulavam a parte horrível dos calouros, dessa vez eu os colocaria pra fazer todo o colegial de ponta a ponta e os caçulas teriam que voltar no último ano do fundamental.

Eles detestavam as roupas que os faziam aparentar novos demais, as roupas de 16 já eram uma tortura, as de 15 seriam o pior dos castigos.

Eu fiz um discurso enorme sobre carros, segurança, consideração, obediência, polícia, discrição, respeito à vida, a diferença entre ser um vampiro comum e ser um Cullen.

Se eles fossem humanos teriam ficado com as pernas cansadas de tanto permanecer naquela posição enquanto eu andava de um lado para o outro, até que eu finalmente disse:

"Então, não há mais o que fazer a não ser pagar o preço dessa travessura."

Eles ergueram a cabeça como se fosse uma surpresa.

"Ok! O mais velho primeiro, na mesa Emmett, e os outros, cada um para um dos cantos do escritório com o nariz na parede."

Eles ficaram nervosos sabiam que não tinha mais volta, as conseqüências chegaram.

Mas antes que cada um se deslocasse para o local ordenado, o telefone do escritório tocou, eu mesmo quis atender, podia ser do hospital.

"Esme pode deixar!"

"Residência dos Cullen, Carlisle falando."

Eu atendi olhando pra eles pelo canto dos olhos.

"_Dr. Cullen, é do hospital, o senhor pediu pra ficar informado sobre o quadro da paciente Alice Sullivam."_

"Sim, alguma alteração?"

"_Infelizmente ela veio a óbito Dr."_

A lágrima rolou no meu rosto, olhei para meus filhos e a dor que eu senti foi muito maior que toda aquela alteração, a decepção era grande demais pra eu suportar.

"_Dr. Cullen? O senhor ainda está aí?"_

"Sim, desculpe-me, gostaria de arcar com as dispensas do funeral, mandem preparar tudo."

"_Isso é muito generoso, ainda mais agora que o motorista que deveria ser responsabilizado por tudo veio a óbito também."_

Era como mil facas sendo enfiadas no meu peito.

"Como estão os pais? Estão prestando a assistência necessária a eles?"

"_O pai está em estado de choque, o Dr. Wendel está cuidando de tudo, e a mãe é a jovem senhora, Ângela Sullivan, que o senhor entubou antes de partir, infelizmente já foi decretada morte cerebral, estamos esperando o marido voltar a si pra que possamos desligar os aparelhos."_

"Eu cuido do funeral dela também, se houver mais algum óbito resultado desse acidente, por favor, mantenham-me informado."

Desliguei sem me despedi, passei a mão no rosto limpando as lágrimas que insistiam, olhei para o cinto na minha mão e depois para os meus filhos.

A decepção em cada fibra do meu ser, estava visivelmente estampada no meu rosto.

"Vocês estão com sorte, o preço da travessura de vocês já foi pago."

Eu joguei o cinto no chão aos pés deles.

"O preço foi a vida de três pessoas e a destruição de uma família, espero que isso possa ensiná-los o que esse cinto e eu não fomos capazes de ensinar durante todos esses anos."

Esme apareceu na porta no momento em que eu estava prestes a sair.

"Mas pai..."

Eu nem se quer olhei, mas era a voz de Jasper, ele sabia mais do que ninguém como eu me sentia.

Eu pus a mão na maçaneta e parei ao ouvir a voz de Esme se dirigindo a eles.

"Para os quartos de vocês, Jasper e Emmett nos quartos de hóspedes até segunda ordem."

Eu interrompi ainda de costas.

"Não Esme, não ponha ninguém de castigo, não vai resolver coisa alguma, se ao virarmos as costas, eles farão o que quiserem, deixe-os como quiserem, onde quiserem, não tenho mais nada a dizer."

Saí sem olhar pra trás e fui chorar no meu quarto a decepção maior de todas, eu não podia acreditar que ela estava sendo provocada por meus próprios filhos.

_Continua..._

**A/N: Eu sei que estão surpresos, mas foi justamente essa a intenção, talvez você se sinta um pouco "decepcionado", mas quem leu PPF sabia bem onde chegaria essa história, e o preview esclarece qual é o ponto alto da fic. Ainda temos coisas acertar, a história não termina aqui, continue com agente pra saber como será a reaproximação de Carlisle e seus filhos.**

**Pra quem realmente esperava uma surra fique ligado ainda teremos muitas histórias pra apresentar, e teremos uma surpresa no último capítulo.**


	8. FINAL Parte I Tal Pai tais Filhos

**A/N:Chegamos ao fim de GD, por favor deixem seus reviews no último capítulo.**

"_**Macacos no teclado poderiam fazer um bom começo, mas bons finais são quase impossíveis."**_

**Essa frase não é minha, mas eu achei legal, é de um roteirista da série Supernatural.**

"**Grande Decepção"**

**Final Parte I**

**Tal Pai Tais Filhos**

**POV Esme**

Todos ficamos ali no escritório calados, congelados pela reação de Carlisle.

Eu não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, ele estava coberto de razão, mas meus filhos só podiam contar comigo pra resolver tudo.

Eu estava muito decepcionada também, eu não podia acreditar que eles fizeram aquilo, tudo que eu consegui dizer foi...

"Pro banho. Estão imundos."

Eu peguei o cinto no chão, coloquei de volta no gancho e notei que eles ainda não tinham se movido um centímetro se quer.

"VÃO!"

Eu gritei apertando a ponte do nariz com os olhos fechados.

Senti o pulo que eles deram, não sei se pelo grito ou pela surpresa de me ouvir gritar daquele jeito, não era um costume na minha casa.

Ouvi os passos saindo apressados, ampliei minha audição e ouvi em seguida portas fechando, chuveiros ligados e um som de cortar o coração. As lágrimas de Carlisle.

Eu entrei no nosso quarto tão lenta e respeitosamente quanto pude, eu não sabia como me portar, era tudo muito diferente da vez em que Rosalie matou seus assassinos ou Edward voltou pra casa, ou mesmo qualquer deslize de um dos nossos filhos.

Acho que o que mais o magoava, era a desobediência e não as mortes, por pior que fosse lidar com a morte, saber que ela foi causada por seus filhos em troca não de sede, mas sim de pura diversão, o fazia se sentir ainda mais culpado.

Tudo que essas crianças fazem de errado ele se culpa por achar que não faz um bom trabalho como pai, o que é um absurdo, não acredito que haja no mundo um pai melhor.

Ele estava deitado agarrado ao próprio peito, gemia como se estivesse sendo torturado.

Sentei na cama e comecei a acariciar suas costas com pequenos círculos.

"Não fique assim meu amor, nós vamos resolver isso, vai ficar tudo bem."

Ele virou-se pra mim, ainda com o rosto molhado e inchado de veneno, as crianças quase nunca o viam derramar lágrimas, mas ele nunca as escondeu de mim.

"Eu não entendo Esme, meus próprios filhos como puderam?"

Ele perguntava como se implorasse por uma resposta que amenizasse a sua dor, mas eu não tinha nada a dizer, eu também estava buscando dentro de mim uma razão que me permitisse acreditar que meus bebês tinham sido responsáveis por tamanha tragédia, tudo que eles tinham que fazer era obedecer e nada daquilo teria acontecido.

Os olhos de Carlisle se fecharam com meu silêncio e seu rosto afundou entre os meus seios abafando o som de seu desespero.

Eu passava as mãos nos seus cabelos e silenciosamente pedia a Deus que palavras de consolo viessem a minha boca, depois de esperar um longo tempo sob a torturante trilha sonora de seus soluços, algo óbvio veio a minha boca.

"Querido, eu sei que desobedeceram, mas tenho certeza que jamais imaginaram que pudesse acontecer uma catástrofe, eles jamais te magoariam assim, eles te amam."

Eu queria engolir de volta aquelas palavras quando vi o olhar traído no rosto dele, era como se estivesse ali por ele, mas inevitavelmente, o que eu acabara de dizer não era por ele, e sim pelos nossos filhos, os mesmos causadores de suas lágrimas, mas era difícil separar o bem estar dele do bem estar das crianças, uma coisa sempre dependera da outra.

Eu nunca me vira obrigada a separar algo tão indivisível quanto à felicidade da minha família.

"Será mesmo Esme? Será que eles me amam mesmo? Ou será que é só medo de apanhar? Ou respeito por eu prover sua existência de forma digna? Talvez o carinho que recebo seja só uma conseqüência natural da vida que levam aqui, talvez eles queiram ter mais liberdade, fazer tudo que seus instintos de vampiro permitem, e eu só esteja atrapalhando."

Ele não conseguia olhar nos meus olhos que se arregalavam cada vez mais a cada absurdo dito, dizem que quem fala a verdade olha nos olhos, talvez nem mesmo ele acreditasse naquelas palavras, talvez fosse só a raiva contida em meio a tanta dor que o estivesse levando a tamanha insanidade, ele precisava de carinho, mas eu não pude deixar de ser firme quando falei.

"Não se atreva Carlisle, não se atreva a duvidar de tudo que você criou aqui, ou serei obrigada a duvidar da pessoa que você é e foi desde o dia em que te conheci!"

Foi a vez dele de arregalar os olhos, eu apontei irritada para a direção do corredor que ficavam os quartos das crianças.

"Esses cinco moleques fizeram uma travessura sem tamanho por serem desobedientes e merecem uma surra, por que você não vai lá e dá a eles o que eles merecem ao invés de tirar deles o seu amor? Que a única coisa que os tornam humanos."

Ele ficou de pé, não seria eu quem ficaria sentada, ele colocou o dedo na fonte e torceu.

"Você está louca? Você quer que bata neles com amor como sempre fiz? Se eu encostar um dedo neles eu nem sem o que eu seria capaz de fazer. Além do mais, Nem a pior surra do mundo seria capaz de devolver a vida daquelas pessoas, ou minimizar a minha decepção, eu causaria tanta dor, tanto estrago, que a única lição que eu ensinaria a eles, é o quanto eu estou raiva das suas atitudes. É isso que você quer?"

Ele amenizou o tom de voz, ao perceber o meu estado, apertou a ponte do nariz e falou suavemente.

"Eu não posso Esme, sempre que eu puno qualquer um deles eu digo que tudo está perdoado, nenhuma surra no mundo me faria capaz de dizer isso, eu vou para o hospital, não quero ver ninguém aqui, e isso inclui você e sua preocupação com seus filhos, me perdoe, mas eu não estou pronto...Ainda não."

Ele girou a maçaneta da porta ignorando minhas lágrimas e ordenou ainda de costas.

"Mande que cada um escolha um carro e coloque dentro algum pertences pessoais, apenas alguns, escolha um carro pra mim e um pra você, pra que caibam a maior quantidade dos meus livros mais importantes e suas relíquias artísticas possível, vamos partir nessa madrugada, vou incendiar a casa com tudo dentro, isso inclui o piano de Edward, os materiais esportivos dos meninos e as Roupas das meninas. Fique claro não é punição, é só pra não levantar suspeitas de que escapamos com vida."

Assim ele saiu me deixando em lágrimas.

Ele estava irreconhecível, mas eu precisava entender, me colocar no lugar dele, não demorou muito pra que eu percebesse que ficar deitada sobre meu estômago molhando meu travesseiro, não iria resolver coisa alguma, então me levantei e mandei todos os meus filhos pra sala.

"Emmett e Rose, Jasper e Alice, Edward! Na sala! Agora!"

Eu entrei no meu banheiro e me olhei no espelho cobrando de mim firmeza suficiente, lavei o rosto e desci as escadas, eles estavam sentados, mas assim que me viram ficaram de pé, os olhos perdidos nenhum olhando pra mim.

Eles estavam com aroma de shampooh, e pareciam terem sido vestidos por mim, até Edward estava com cabelo penteado, Alice estava com o vestido rosa que dei a ela de aniversário, Rosalie tinha o cabelo transado do jeito que eu fazia quando era recém nascida, todos os meninos usavam os suéteres que eu mesma tricotara pra eles.

Como se quisessem todos me agradar, como se fosse uma necessidade de aprovação que tomara conta deles.

Eu não elogiei.

"Podem sentar-se, a conversa vai ser longa."

Eu fixei os olhos em Rose esperando que ela fosse revirar os dela, mas nem ela foi capaz disso.

Eles estavam perdidos em seus próprios arrependimentos, cada um deles tinha um motivo especial para não querer decepcionar Carlisle, além do fato de ele ser seu pai, é lógico.

"Papai não vai mesmo bater na gente, não é?"

Emmett foi o primeiro a abrir a boca e eu não fiquei surpresa por sua preocupação com o próprio traseiro, minha irritação era evidente em meus olhos.

"É com isso que você está preocupado? Com o seu traseiro?"

"Não, mãe, eu quero que ele resolva isso, nós sabemos bem como ele resolve as coisas, enquanto não formos punidos não seremos perdoados, eu daria qualquer coisa, meu Jipe, minhas coisas, ficaria pro resto da vida no meu quarto, beberia sangue extraído até cair de fraqueza, e até levaria uma surra por dia até ele me perdoar, mas não posso viver assim...!"

Ele começou a chorar enquanto completava sua declaração.

Eu sei que viverei eternamente, e que ainda verei muita coisa, mas aquela é uma coisa que eu jamais pensei que veria, Emmett Cullen pedindo por uma surra.

Edward parecia um bichinho acuado eu não precisava ler mentes pra saber que essas mortes estavam fazendo-o reviver a pior parte de sua existência, quando ele se alimentou de humanos e não tinha pais, vivia na rua sem amparo ou apoio de Carlisle, sem um lugar pra voltar e chamar de lar.

"Eu sou sua pior decepção, ele nunca vai me querer de volta...não dessa vez."

Eu me derreti vendo suas bochechas encharcadas de veneno, ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos abafando os soluços.

Não era choro de manha ou o escândalo de umas palmadas, era dor, somente dor.

Eu me agachei diante dele e tirei seus longos dedos finos da frente do seu rosto.

"Que conversa é essa menino? De volta de onde? Ninguém vai à parte alguma, exceto todos nós pra outra cidade."

"Eu sei o que ele estava pensando mamãe eu vi a menina na mente dele, a pequena Alice, ela tinha uma versão infantil do rosto de Rose, como se não bastasse ter o nome da sua outra filha."

Eu fiquei de pé tentando dizer algo que amenizasse o sofrimento deles.

E aquela foi uma ótima oportunidade, o fato de a vítima lembrar a ele suas filhas, trazer tanto sofrimento, era só mais uma prova de quão intenso é a ligação dele com os filhos.

"Viu só? É sempre sobre vocês, ele os ama só precisam dar um tempo a ele pra digerir tudo isso."

"Mas ele nem quer ver agente mamãe!"

Alice falou entre soluços com as mãos na cabeça, eu sabia bem que sua cabeça devia estar doendo, toda vez que ela tentava ver algo que não conseguia, ela tinha dores de cabeça, o pai sempre disse pra não forçar demais, mas eu nem precisava perguntar, pra saber que ele mesmo era o alvo dela.

"Filha pare com isso, vai começar a sentir dores, ele não vai decidir fazer nada de cabeça quente."

Rose estava calada com um olhar perdido, envergonhado, seu rosto não era arrogante, suas lágrimas ameaçavam cair mas sua impetuosidade as matinha à borda de seus olhos, ela mordia o lábio inferior tentando manter algo dentro de si.

O rosto de Jasper era puro sofrimento, seus olhos como os da irmã, retinham bravamente as lágrimas quase escorrendo.

Esse era um dos momentos em que ele recebia, ao invés de enviar sentimentos, eu poderia dizer até que ele estava tentando castigar a si mesmo, mas algo me dizia que o silêncio seco dele e Rose, tinha a ver com o fato de não terem nada a dizer, culpa por terem sido deixados a frente de tudo e traído a nossa confiança.

Eu sabia também, que o silêncio era o maior aliado deles na difícil tarefa de não deixar o veneno escorrer dos olhos.

Edward continuava alheio a tudo perdido em seus próprios soluços, eu tentei falar mais uma vez.

"Olhem eu não vou tapar o sol com a peneira, o que vocês fizeram foi muito grave, eu também não sei o que fazer, nem o que falar, a única certeza que eu tenho, é que logo ele estará pronto pra ver e falar com vocês novamente, e vocês precisam estar prontos pra isso."

Alice balançou a cabeça e quase gritou chorando.

"É isso que estou tentando ver, eu não consigo ver, acho que perdemos nosso pai."

Foi como milhões de espinhos inflamados penetrando no meu coração parado, eu queria gritar, eu já não suportava mais, Carlisle tinha razão, mas isso estava chegando longe demais, eu preferia muito mais ouvir o cinto estralando e o choro deles implorando pra parar, do que vê-los sofrer daquele jeito.

"Meus filhos, eu já disse, dêem um tempo pra ele, não perderam o pai de vocês..."

"Ele está se lembrando de tudo, ele saiu daqui lembrando o homem embriagado que Emmett matou, os guardas inocentes que foram mortos por Rose, a mulher que Jasper bebeu, ele ainda lembrava dos meus olhos vermelhos na porta de casa enquanto saía da garagem."

Edward acrescentou ao sofrimento de todos, como se confirmasse as suspeitas de Alice.

Rose finalmente libertou as lágrimas, a muito retidas, rolarem pela sua linda face, então falou com uma voz carregada de dor, raiva e desespero.

"Ela não pode fazer isso, ele nos trouxe a esse mundo, ele é nosso pai quer ele queira ou não, o veneno dele corre em nossas veias!"

Ela disse finalmente se entregando ao choro, sem perceber o peso do que suas palavras trouxeram a tona.

Jasper levantou-se, deu de costas pra todos caminhando em direção à parede de vidro, na tentativa de esconder as lágrimas, mas o reflexo as revelou, pelo menos pra mim.

"Sendo assim vamos embora Alice, o sonho acabou, podemos procurar Peter e Charlote, ou podemos ser só nós dois se você preferir, assim poderemos continuar sendo vegetarianos, pegue suas coisas, partiremos antes que ele volte."

Em menos de meio segundo eu estava diante dele.

"Filho, acredito que meus ouvidos me pregaram uma peça, você não pode estar falando sério."

Ele olhou pra mim enxugando o rosto e se atreveu.

"Ele não nos criou, não tem obrigação nenhuma de nos perdoar, vocês não são nossos pais!"

Foi por reflexo que aconteceu, eu não sei como, nem Carlisle fizera antes, mas eu levantei a mão direita e armei uma tapa pra dar no rosto do meu filho.

Ele protegeu o rosto também por reflexo, o que foi desnecessário, pois a minha bofetada não chegou a acontecer, ainda com o braço erguido eu gritei.

"REPITA! SE É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ REALMENTE PENSA REPITA!"

Ele não foi capaz, com a mesma mão que ele se defendia ele cobriu o rosto tentando abafar os soluços e o choro que não podia mais guardar dentro de si.

Eu o abracei tão imediatamente quanto pude, um abraço desajeitado, seu cotovelos atrapalhavam, ao sentir o meu abraço ele libertou o choro me deixando consolá-lo, repetindo um pedido de perdão incansavelmente.

Eu o guiei ao sofá, ele sentou-se constrangido por ter chorado, mas seu constrangimento não tinha razão de ser, pois mesmo Rose já estava aos prantos.

"Meus filhos, eu sei que dói, dói muito mais que uma surra, eu mesma preferia vê-los apanhar do que vê-los assim, mas agora tudo que vocês têm a fazer, é ficarem unidos e esperar, eu não quero ninguém falando como se ele estivesse abrindo mão de vocês."

De repente me lembrei, que enquanto Carlisle dava a ordem de mudança eles estavam com chuveiros ligados o som da água caindo na banheira provavelmente não os permitiu ouvir, por mais que não fosse grande coisa, talvez acalmasse seus corações um pouco.

"Ele não está abrindo mão de ninguém, continuaremos sendo uma família como sempre fomos, ainda são filhos dele, antes de sair ele até deu uma ordem."

Eles abriram um sorriso enxugando os olhos com minha declaração, mas eu não quis criar falsas expectativas.

"Não sorriam, vocês não vão gostar nada nada."

Não resolveu muito, ele continuavam com os olhinhos brilhando de esperança.

"Ele mandou cada um de vocês escolherem um carro, e colocar dentro dele o menor número de pertences pessoais possíveis, pois vamos para o Alasca e ele vai incendiar a casa com tudo dentro, as roupas, o piano, os equipamentos esportivos, isso forjará a nossa morte, antes que as especulações das investigações comecem."

Pensei que veria o semblante de Edward cair por causa do piano, ou dos meninos pelos equipamentos e jogos, mas nem se quer o semblante das meninas caíram por causa das roupas, eles pareciam...sei lá...satisfeitos?

Emmett disse todo responsável.

"É justo, muito justo, não merecemos mesmo nada dessas coisas, ele é muito benevolente em permitir um carro a cada um e o direito de escolhermos algumas coisas."

Eles pareciam estar ansiosos por algo que o fizessem se sentirem punidos, algo que amenizasse suas culpas.

"Lamento crianças, mas ele também me ordenou que dissesse a vocês que não se trata de punição, é só uma forma de evidenciar que estávamos na casa, ele teme que se não encontrarem as roupas e as coisas de vocês, assim como as nossas, levantem suspeita de que partimos pra algum lugar, imagino que os carros são só pra evidenciar que os carros destruídos no racha fossem mesmo de vocês."

Os semblantes deles caíram, e Rose analisou com os irmãos.

"Realmente não poderia ser uma punição, já que os pertences deles também serão queimados, e ele disse pra cada um levar um carro, dá pra levar muita coisa, e temos tantos pertences que se enchêssemos o carro ainda ficariam evidências, não será nenhuma punição se teremos a oportunidade de escolher as que mais importam pra nós."

Eu fiquei tão triste quanto eles em perceber que nada tinha mudado, e que a situação era totalmente irreversível até que Carlisle voltasse a si, se ele voltasse, a mim só restava esperar que sim, mas senti vontade de guiá-los, por mais que nem eu mesma soubesse o caminho.

"Peço que sejam pacientes, tanto quanto ele foi com todos nós, todos esses anos, assumam que merecem o que está acontecendo, ajam com naturalidade e não o confrontem, dêem espaço a ele pra respirar e decidir o que fazer, e, por favor, sejam obedientes e não aprontem nada até que tudo esteja de volta ao normal."

Minha declaração fez com que a idéia de que um dia tudo voltaria ao normal, fortalecesse a todos, menos ao caçula, que ouviu a incerteza na minha mente.

Eles saíram e Edward que era o último olhou pra mim, com os olhinhos tristes.

"_Vamos conversar."_

Eu sabia que ele precisava falar comigo a sós, a sua audição dera a ele informações que talvez o estivessem perturbando mais que os outros.

Eu peguei a sua mão e o guiei para o jardim.

"Filho se abra comigo, você parece mais ferido do que os outros."

"Mãe, eu me sinto péssimo, eu vi meu rosto humano na mente dele, eu não sei, mas penso que ele esteja arrependido de ter me criado...como se por eu ser o primeiro...como se ele nunca devesse ter resolvido ter filhos."

Eu sentei no banco perto da fonte e o sentei meu colo, sob seus inúteis protestos, ele parecia tão carente, eu não pude resistir e dar ao meu bebê o carinho necessário.

Não que os outros não estivessem tão carentes, mas eles tinham uns aos outros, já meu pequeno Edward não tinha ninguém, se não a mim e ao seu pai.

Carlisle significava muito pra ele, o pai sempre estivera ali pra ele, imaginar que ele estava arrependido por tê-lo criado, era mais do que o meu Bebê poderia suportar.

"Ooh... Bebê, o papai jamais se arrependeria de tê-lo criado, na certa a visão que ele teve de você no hospital foi pelo desejo de salvar aos pacientes, isso deve tê-lo feito se lembrar do dia em que ele quis te salvar."

Ele erguia cabeça que estava recostada no meu ombro pra me olhar nos olhos.

"Você acha,mamãe? Ele está tão bravo, tão decepcionado, será que se ele por na ponta do lápis, quantas vidas eu custei ele, me trocaria por elas? Se ele pudesse voltar a atrás, ele criaria e adotaria os monstros que mataram a pequena Alice."

Eu pus o dedo na ponta do seu nariz e dei-lhe um sorriso simpático.

"Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que se ele tivesse como voltar no tempo ele teria pegado vocês cinco e teria levado pra ilha, ao invés de deixá-los sozinhos, e nunca mais deixaria vocês saírem das vistas dele."

Ele sorriu sem humor e baixou a cabeça, eu ergui com um dedo no seu queixo e busquei seus olhos dourados novamente.

"Filho, nada poderia fazê-lo se arrepender de criá-lo, você já devia saber disso."

Lancei uma imagem dele parado na porta com os olhos vermelhos esperando ser expulso, mas sendo acolhido com um abraço.

"Mas mãe, isso é diferente, foi sede, foi formação de caráter, eram bandidos, mas dessa vez, foi diversão, eu já tenho formação, e quem morreu foram três pessoas inocentes."

Ele falou se explicando, e eu olhei para os lados e lembrei num sussurro.

"Duas, o bêbado não era inocente e teria morrido na hora do acidente, não fosse a irresponsabilidade de vocês que quase custou a vida de um dos meus filhos."

Ele arregalou os olhos.

"É isso aí! O delegado me disse sobre o carro que explodiu, fica entre nós, se seu pai sonha uma coisa dessas..."

Ele passou um zíper imaginário na boca trancou e jogou fora a chave.

"Hei mãe, você acha que vai demorar muito?"

"Eu não sei Bebê, eu nunca o vi assim."

Eu queria muito ter mentido pra ele, aquelas mentirinhas que as mães usam pra acalmar os filhos e distraí-los de alguma dor ou frustração, mas Edward não podia ser enganado.

"Agora vamos mostrar a ele que vocês ainda estão dispostos a obedecê-lo e arrumar as coisas, qual carro você vai levar?"

"O Aston Martin."

Ele respondeu sem pensar, mas eu não vi no seu rosto a mesma empolgação de quando falava no Aston.

"Qual carro você quer que eu leve, eu não vou no carro do papai ele disse pra eu escolher um também pra por minhas coisas."

"Mas e o seu carro mamãe?"

"Não me importo de usar o de vocês, eu quero fazer isso, entre em acordo com Rose e escolham um dos carros da coleção de vocês."

Eu quis fazer isso porque pelo que entendi tudo seria incendiado, e eu sabia que por mais que não fosse suas maiores preocupações no momento, Rose e Edward deviam estar muito tristes por deixar os outros carros pra trás.

Ele me deu a metade de um sorriso e agradeceu.

E sentia que a alegria da minha casa tinha sido sugada, mas se eu fosse comparar a vida daquela família, nem se quer podia dizer que eu tinha um problema aqui.

As horas se passaram e Carlisle chegou, estavam todos no na garagem colocando coisas nos carros, eu ouvi o som do carro dele se aproximando e desci para onde as crianças estavam.

Ele desceu do carro com um lindo buquê de flores e me entregou ainda com um olhar triste.

"Desculpe-me querida, por fazê-la chorar, e por dizer as coisas que eu disse, da maneira que eu disse, eu te amo, você sabe disso, não sabe?"

Ele nem se quer olhou pra eles, era como se não estivessem ali, eu não sabia o que dizer, eu não queria o silêncio então encorajei Edward a dizer algo, através dos meus pensamentos, como que como um teste pra ver se ele falaria com eles.

"Pai, posso levar todos os CDs? Eu deixei alguns livros e quase todas as roupas, mas-..."

Ele parou com a boca aberta no momento em que o pai tornou-se para ele de uma vez com um semblante rígido.

"Não precisa da minha permissão pra nada, levem o que quiserem, já entenderam sobre deixar evidências."

Ele se virou de volta e continuou andando antes mesmo de terminar o que dizia, eles baixaram a cabeça e ninguém se aventurou a dizer mais nada, nem mesmo eu.

Chegamos ao segundo piso, eu fiquei na cozinha pra por as flores na água e ele subiu para o escritório.

Eu pensei muito antes de ir até lá, pelo menos ele se dirigiu a eles, ainda chateado, mas falou, eu temi mais sedo que ele não fizesse isso, mas eu não sabia quanto tempo mais meus filhos suportariam aquele desprezo.

Pela primeira vez eu entendi de verdade o sentido de uma surra, era muito melhor apanhar do que ficar carregando a culpa.

_continua..._

**A/N:Provavelmente você está lendo enquanto estou editando e fazendo reparos na segunda parte, ou talvez ela até já tenha sido postada, se ainda não, fique atento, pois está preste a acontecer, é domingo de manhã agora e eu realmente quero postar hoje, então postei a metade pois ficou realmente com o dobro do tamanho que costumam ser os capítulos normais. Se não postar segunda parte hoje, amanhã sem falta ela estará à sua disposição.**


	9. FINAL Parte II Tal Pai tais Filhos

**SE ENTROU DIRETO NO 9 VOLTE E LEIA A PRIMEIRA PARTE NO 8**

**Grande Decepção**

**Final parte II**

**Tal pai tais Filhos**

**Continua ESME POV**

"Carlisle, podemos falar agora?"

Eu perguntei da porta do escritório, enquanto ele estava de costas pra mim selecionando livros, e ainda nessa posição, ele respondeu.

"Sim querida, ainda estou chateado, mas não serei rude com você de novo, é sobre eles?"

Sua voz era frágil.

"Não querido, é sobre você, mas sabe que eles são parte do que você é, então não evitaremos falar deles também."

"Como quiser Esme, sou todo ouvidos."

Ele disse ainda de costas pra mim.

"Carlisle, por favor, pare com os livros e olhe pra mim."

Eu disse com carinho, mas com firmeza também, ele parou com as mãos na estante e se apoiou nela baixando a cabeça, vi seus ombros subirem e descerem com um suspiro pesado, lentamente ele se virou e sentou-se na cadeira, passando as mãos no cabelo.

Eu me sentei e peguei suas mãos assim que elas caíram sobre a mesa.

"Como foi no hospital, como você está?"

"Morreu mais uma vítima, uma senhora muito idosa que estava sendo levada pra um asilo."

Ele disse com a voz carregada de tristeza e tudo que eu pude dizer foi...

"Eu sinto muito..."

Ele entortou a boca e disse com a voz carregada de amargura.

"Pelo menos essa não tinha muito mais pra viver, a não ser mais alguns anos na solidão do abandono."

Eu insisti na outra parte da pergunta não respondida.

"E como você está?"

"Eu estou um pouco mais conformado, estou tentando ver onde foi que eu errei, pois sei que eles não são ruins, se fossem não estariam debaixo do meu teto negando suas próprias naturezas, saí daqui pensando em todas as vezes em que eles mataram por qualquer motivo, no quanto sofreram com isso."

Eu respirei fundo, tive vontade de dizer a ele o que tais pensamentos causaram aqui, mas desisti quando percebi que para isso eu teria que entregar a ele que Edward invadiu seus pensamentos sem permissão, e que Jasper quis partir, isso só iria deixá-lo mais irritado, e se ele desistiu de bater neles pelo acidente, não seria eu quem entregaria Jasper e Edward numa bandeja assim.

"É claro que eles são bons, ele são seus filhos, e estão sofrendo muito com tudo que fizeram."

Ele olhou pra mim irredutível.

"É o mínimo que se podia esperar deles, não é mesmo?"

Eu fui obrigada a me calar, ele estava certo, embora eu não concordasse com a punição, pelo menos ele não estava vendo meus bebês como monstros, eu não poderia suportar algo assim, mas sei que ele também não.

Depois do meu silêncio, e da minha falta de argumentos como advogada de defesa, ele mudou o assunto.

"Eu consegui uma alternativa pra não queimar a casa, eu sei o quanto você trabalhou nela, é um dos seus melhores projetos depois da casa de Forks."

Eu fiquei feliz com sua consideração, e curiosa com a solução.

"O brigada por ter se dado ao trabalho de pensar em mim em meio a tudo isso. O que faremos?"

Ele apertou minha mão com carinho e me olhou nos olhos.

"Não é nenhum trabalho pensar em você, é minha necessidade, é natural pra mim, é impossível não pensar em você."

Eu sorri com a declaração de afeto, mas não recebi um sorriso de volta, seus olhos caíram em nossas mãos e ele voltou ao assunto inevitável.

"Sinto estar te magoando tanto por causa deles, sei que está sofrendo com tudo isso, eu só não estou pronto para abraçá-los e fingir que está tudo bem, porque não está, por favor, tente me entender."

Eu entendo, só não deixe que isso vá longe demais, não permita que se afastem de você, ou que pensem que não se importa mais com eles.

A minha voz era trêmula, mas eu não chorei, na verdade continuei curiosa pra saber como escaparíamos.

"Como sairemos de Greenwood?"

"Vamos para Port Hardy, alugaremos um barco quando estiver mos a uma boa distancia entraremos em contato pedindo ajuda pra que saiba que estamos todos nele depois afundaremos a embarcação, assim podemos nadar até a costa do Alaska, as coisas que ficarem, colocaremos Edward ou Alice pra buscar em alguns anos, acho que cinco será o suficiente pra acreditarem que eram crianças na época e poderão dizer que são parentes distantes, por causa da aparência."

Eu apenas balançava com a cabeça em concordância.

"Lá do Alasca entrarei em contato, me passarei pelo meu pai e direi que estou enviando um advogado pra cuidar de tudo, isso evitará que mexam em nossas coisas."

"Grande idéia."

Concordei, dando todo meu apoio.

"Hoje de madrugada partiremos com os carros para o Alasca, Você e as crianças ficam lá, eu vou dizer que estão de castigo, num rancho da família, fazendo trabalhos braçais, depois vocês voltam pra que possamos forjar o acidente."

"Edward ouvirá quando estiverem próximos, então arruinaremos o casco e afundaremos no Pacífico na vista deles.

Meus filhos iriam adorar o plano, destruir um barco, nadar até a costa, e ainda não terem suas coisas queimadas? Se não fosse o clima que fora instalado no ar, eles seriam capazes de comemorar, quando soubessem, se já não estavam desobedecendo com seus ouvidos atentos à conversa alheia.

"Carlisle, o que pretende fazer com eles? Se ainda os quer como seus filhos, e sabe que não serão perdoados até que paguem pelo que fizeram. Não pode condená-los a sua indiferença para o resto da eternidade, então me responda, o que pretende fazer com eles?"

Ele me olhou com um olhar perdido.

"Eu não sei Esme, sinceramente não sei, a única coisa que sei, é que não vão apanhar por provocar a morte de pessoas, isso não é uma travessura, não quero passar essa lição."

"Que lição,Carlisle?"

"A lição de que, podem matar e que depois só vão ganhar umas palmadas e vai ficar tudo bem."

"Mas você bateu neles na delegacia, e já ia dar uma surra neles, estou confusa!"

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas e ele respirou pesado

"Esme, entenda, era pelo roubo, pela desobediência, pela imprudência, pela irresponsabilidade, mas depois que alguém morreu, mudou tudo."

Eu fiquei tão confusa, já tivemos outras situações de morte, Edward quando veio pra casa estreou o cinto da disciplina, mas Rose quando matou seus assassinos não apanhou, depois foi Emmett que matou um bêbado, mas quem apanhou foi o Edward, longa história, depois foi Jasper que matou uma mulher e acabou apanhando, Alice nunca chegou perto de nada parecido essa seria sua primeira surra com o cinto da disciplina, que não aconteceu e nem vai acontecer. Eu não tinha nenhum parâmetro pra comparar e entender as reações de Carlisle.

Eu questionei cada uma das situações pra esclarecer minha confusão, eu achei que fosse mágoa, ou rejeição, mas suas últimas palavras sobre eles me fez perceber que não era isso.

Edward não apanhou por matar e você sabe disso, eu disse a ele e disse a você, foi por sair de casa daquele jeito gritar conosco e dizer as coisas que disse.

Rose quando matou, não desobedeceu nenhuma ordem minha, foi até muito obediente em não bebê-los, por isso recebeu de mim consolo e conselhos e um aviso, ao invés de uma surra.

Emmett não apanhou por que eu não podia punir um recém nascido por perder o controle, Edward foi punido por que teve culpa no cartório.

E Jasper não apanhou por matar aquela mulher e sim por fugir de casa.

Eu nunca vou tratar a vida dos seres humanos como se fosse um doce que uma das crianças não deviam ter comido antes do jantar.

Se agir como criança, punido como criança

Se agir como um adolescente rebelde é punido como tal

Se agir como adulto, punido como adulto, e qual é a punição dos adultos Esme, uma palmada? Uma surra? Não, é própria consciência, ou mesmo a cadeia.

Filhos adultos quando erram, são postos pra fora de casa, ou deserdados.

"Eu não vou expulsar meus filhos nem entregá-los a polícia, mas também não vou tratar como um erro infantil ou adolescente, um atitude séria como essa que tira vidas de pessoas, só o que me resta é entregá-los às suas próprias consciências, e por mais cruel que seja o que vou dizer, fico feliz de suas consciências estarem massacrando cada um deles melhor que meu cinto, pois é a única prova de que alguma coisa que ensinei permanece dentro deles."

Eu me levantei arrastando a cadeira, por mais que eu quisesse ser compreensiva, eu não suportava mais tanta frieza.

"Espero que fique feliz com meu sofrimento também, por que estou sofrendo muito mais que eles vendo-os assim, eu sei que você está sofrendo também, mas é o único que pode dar um fim nisso, pois se fica feliz com o sofrimento deles, pode se regozijar com o meu também, até você transformar esse clã numa família de verdade outra vez.

Eu saí sem dizer mais nada, o clima em casa continuou estranho, peguei somente minhas jóias e alguns objetos de decoração, meus diários, minhas ferramentas e amostras de cores e tecidos, álbuns de fotografias, algumas peças de roupas e coloquei dentro do carro que Edward e Rose me pediram pra levar.

Era um _Lamborghini 350 GT_, o primeiro modelo criado, pertencia aos dois, Carlisle deu de presente como recompensa em 1964, um tempo que eles começaram a se dar bem, é uma pena que o incentivo não durou nem até o ano de 66, até hoje eu desconfio que foi só fingimento pra ganhar o carro, eles ficaram loucos desde que o modelo foi posto a venda, e fariam qualquer coisa para obtê-lo.

O dia seguiu silencioso, só se via Carlisle fora do escritório quando esbarrávamos nas escadas, ele estava sempre com alguns livros nas mãos, pastas de arquivos, às vezes algum quadro, às vezes algum objeto, mas na maioria das vezes, livros, seu carro ficou entupido até a tampa.

Os meninos baixavam os olhos quando passavam por ele, e as meninas o seguia com olhar implorativo, como se cobrassem um carinho que nunca vinha, eu nunca as vi sendo tratadas por ele assim.

Volta e meia alguém arriscava perguntar ou pedir alguma coisa a ele, só pra constar que o diálogo ainda estava disponível, mas suas respostas eram curtas e frias como

"Tanto faz."

"Não me importo."

"Faça como quiser."

A viajem foi rápida, e mal chegamos em casa ele voltou pra trás, foi só o tempo de esvaziar o carro.

Antes que ele partisse, Edward e os outros tentaram novamente uma reaproximação.

"Papai? Até onde podemos caçar por aqui?"

"Até onde quiserem, já não precisam de minhas instruções."

Rose ignorou aquele meu pedido de não bater de frente com ele, e disse praticamente gritando.

"Para com isso tá legal! Você sabe muito bem que precisamos! Desobedecemos e sabemos que foi horrível, mas Não pode continuar nos tratando assim, somos seus filhos!"

Eu tremi dos pés à cabeça, a primeira vez que ela apanhou com o cinto da disciplina foi por gritar assim comigo, me aprecei para salvá-la, mais foi desnecessário, pois ele simplesmente olhou pra eles em silêncio e entrou no carro.

"PAI!"

Ela quis ir até ele, mas nós a seguramos, ela se soltou de nós rispidamente e subiu as escadas correndo e chorando.

Eu olhei pra eles totalmente comovida com seus olhares tão descaídos.

"Vamos arrumar essa casa, não precisamos de humanos agora pra complicar nossas vidas ainda mais não é mesmo?"

A mobília estava coberta com lençóis brancos, mas o chão estava empoeirado e precisava de uma boa limpeza, e assim que tirássemos os lençóis haveria poeira suficiente pra que eles precisassem ser limpos também.

Normalmente Carlisle sempre cuidava de tudo, pagava uma equipe pra limpar a casa, tudo que precisávamos fazer era colocar nossos pertences nos lugares e decorar tudo, mas dessa vez não houve tempo pra nada.

Eu subi e comecei pelo meu quarto, a banheira do meu banheiro estava imunda, enquanto eu limpava tudo não ouvia movimento barulho de nenhum dos meus filhos, mas eu já estava acostumada a não ouvir o som das brigas, risadas, disputas, eles estavam tão calados que fazia pena.

"Emmett!"

Eu chamei pra que ele me ajudasse com as cortinas, mas ele não respondeu, pensei que estivesse longe então chamei Jasper e depois Edward mais nenhum deles vieram.

"Alice? Rosalie?"

Eu chamei só pra constar o que eu já suspeitava, eles não estavam em casa.

Provavelmente estava acontecendo o que eu tanto temia. A recusa de Carlisle em impor regras e se fazer ouvir, já os estava dando a ousadia de entrar e sair quando quisessem, não iria demorar muito pra minha casa virar um caos, eu me sentia como se Carlisle estivesse me abandonando na tarefa de criar os filhos, não era justo, eu também fora desobedecida e decepcionada.

"_Eu vou assumir as rédeas dessa família, esses cinco não sabem o quanto meu pulso pode ser firme...Onde já se viu sair assim sem avisar?...Eles vão ver quando voltarem...OH Esme, a quem você quer enganar, eles ainda nem inventaram uma desculpa esfarrapada e você já está pensando que eles devem ter um bom motivo pra sair assim...meu Deus, eu preciso do meu marido de volta!"_

Eu desci as escadas pra ver o que fizeram antes de sair.

Adivinhou quem respondeu, nada. Subi aos quartos e fiquei realmente irritada, as roupas deles espalhadas em cima das camas, nem se quer tiraram os lençóis de cima da mobília, só a penteadeira de Alice tinha o lençol pendurado na lateral, a maleta de maquiagem que pertencia a Rose estava aberta e esparramada na frente do espelho, que provavelmente usaram juntas.

Eu queria arrancar os cabelos, eles simplesmente ignoraram todo o trabalho a ser feito, se produziram e saíram deixando a bagunça pra trás.

Comecei a juntar as coisas espalhadas malas abertas, pois eu estava seriamente desconfiada que estavam declarando guerra ao pai deles, uma forma de ver até onde ele iria até assumir o seu posto novamente.

De repente eu parei e soltei tudo novamente.

"_Eu não vou bancar a intermediária, eles fizeram isso pra me irritar e me fazer reclamar com Carlisle, se querem guerra com ele, eu não vou ser servir de joguete pra isso, se não arrumarem seus quartos, que vivam com suas coisas esparramadas, que atinjam diretamente seu alvo, estou ficando cansada disso!"_

Continuei repetindo pra mim mesma, que não me importavam onde tinham ido ou o que estavam fazendo, é claro que não era verdade, começou a escurecer de novo, e ninguém deu notícias, apenas o jipe não estava na garagem, eu pensei que tivessem ido caçar.

Carlisle não ligava e eu já estava ficando aflita, a região do Alaska é o território predileto para caça de nômades por causa da ausência de sol.

Ouvi o som de pneus e corri até a entrada, mas era só um caminhão Baú, trazendo a cruz do pai de Carlisle, o piano, minha e algumas molduras raras do escritório que couberam no carro.

Eu peguei a pintura dos Volture e meu estômago revirou, respirei fundo, mas não senti o aroma de nenhum deles.

Meus olhos procuravam inutilmente no vazio, algum sinal que trouxesse paz ao meu coração, enquanto os carregadores levavam as coisas pra dentro.

Eu estava tentando me distrair com a limpeza da sala, eu estava arrumando tudo em velocidade humana, pra ter o que fazer, o telefone tocou na minha bolsa, antes que tocasse pela terceira vez eu já estava com ele nas mãos, eu pensei que fosse um deles, mas vi o número de Carlisle.

"Alô!"

Eu disse secamente, eu não conseguia deixar de culpá-lo pelo que estava acontecendo, mas algo doeu dentro de mim quando falei daquele jeito. Algo estava definitivamente fora do lugar, ligação de Carlisle sempre me trouxeram sensações boas.

"_Ainda chateada comigo?"_

Eu não queria descontar nele minha frustração, e me esforcei pra entender o quando ele estava ferido.

"Não... é só que estou preocupada."

"_O que eles fizeram dessa vez?"_

Ele perguntou cansado e eu respondi com a voz carrgada de acuzação.

"Saíram e não disseram onde foram, deixaram tudo pra eu arrumar sozinha e não deram notícias até agora, é o que acontece quando os pais dizem aos filhos que não se importam com que eles fazem."

"_Como assim? Eles fugiram? Se eles fug..."_

Eu cortei antes que ele completasse a ameaça, apesar de que isso só seria um pequeno sinal de que ele estava voltando a si, eu estava muito irritada pra deixar passar.

"Não eles não fugiram, ele pegaram o jipe e saíram como se fossem donos dos próprios narizes, estão só desfrutando da liberdade distorcida que você entregou a eles."

Eu realmente precisava me controlar, então respirei fundo, aproveite o silencio dele e continuei com outro tom de voz.

"Desculpe-me meu bem, não é sua culpa, eu só estou preocupada, eles devem estar chegando, eu falo com eles quando voltarem, vai ficar tudo bem, como estão as coisas aí? Você deve ter ligado por algum motivo e eu aqui te atormentando."

"_Não querida, você está certa, vou falar com eles. O funeral vai ser amanhã eu gostaria que você estivesse comigo, deixe as coisas como estão e venha pra cá, eu vou ligar pra eles e ordenar que voltem pra casa."_

Ele me deixou um pouco aliviada ao usar o termo 'ordenar', mas não havia aquele tom de pai na sua voz, estava nítido que era tudo por minha causa, até a parte que ele se irritou ao pensar que tinha fugido.

Ele voltaria a ser um pai de verdade por mim, eu não sabia o que seria pior, era como se eu me sentisse uma mãe solteira que se casou com um cara que aceita os filhos por amor a ela.

Mas já era um começo, eu sabia que eles o reconquistariam, eu só queria mesmo era ter o poder de acelerar as coisas.

Eu deixei a chave debaixo do tapete e um recado na porta da geladeira.

_ARRUMEM SEUS QUARTOS! ESTOU EM GREENWOOD COM O PAPAI, VOLTAREMOS EM BREVE, ESTEJAM EM CASA QUANDO VOLTARMOS._

_AMOR MAMÃE_

Eu sempre dirigi com prudência, mas dessa vez era mais porque minha mente estava distante, eu só queria organizar minhas idéias e ser a mãe e a esposa que eles precisavam.

Eu já estava tão cansada de ficar culpando um ou outro, que já estava começando a culpar a mim mesma, talvez se eu tivesse sido mais firme com eles, ou se tivesse apoiado Carlisle mais, não tivessem cogitado fazer algo assim, eu podia apostar que o fizeram contando que eu iria salvar o seus traseiros.

Quando cheguei, no necrotério ele andava de um lado para o outro como se estivesse intrigado com algo, eu vi de longe como ele olhava de cinco em cinco segundo no telefone.

A garotinha estava pronta, ele mesmo quis cuidar de tudo.

"Oh Carlisle ela é mesmo linda! Eu poderia até dizer que é consangüínea da nossa Rose."

Eu entendi perfeitamente o quanto ele estava frustrado, mas algo estava diferente em seus olhos, quando falei da garota não vi a mesma dor, quase como se já tivesse se acostumado a ela, mas aquele olhar perdido continuava a verificar o telefone.

"Carlisle, o que foi, o que te perturba?"

"Os telefones estão fora de área, todos os cinco."

"Eu segurei o máximo que pude o sorriso, em respeito à pequena Alice, mas não fui capaz de detê-lo completamente."

Eu o abracei abafando sorriso e falei ainda com a cabeça recostada na camisa dele.

"Ora ora! Quem é que não dá a mínima pra o que fazem ou onde estão?"

"Não tem graça Esme, é mais fácil falar enquanto estão debaixo do meu teto, eles já deviam ter voltado, a região do Alaska é perigosa."

Meus sentimentos estavam confusos, eu estava preocupada com meus filhos, feliz em vê que meu Carlisle ainda estava ali, e começando a me preocupar com o que ele faria se as crianças não aparecerem logo, já que o Carlisle pai estava de volta,

"Tomara que estejam em casa, só fazendo pirraça com os telefones."

O pessoal da funerária chegou pra levar os corpos da menina e da mãe.

Voltamos pra casa de Greenwood, e colocamos roupas pretas para o funeral.

Carlisle estava o tempo todo calado, falava pouco, somente o necessário, às vezes o telefone tocava, ele atendia prontamente ansioso, mas nunca era nenhum deles.

"Isso está ficando ridículo Esme, eles sabe bem como você fica quando eles demoram voltar, eu ter brigado com eles não justifica!"

Eu não podia deixar passar.

"Você ter brigado com eles? Muito pelo contrario, você se recusou a brigar com eles, mostrou que não tinham mais regras a seguir."

Ele olhou pra mim indignado.

"Eles sabem muito bem as regras Esme! E sabe que devem ser seguidas para o próprio bem deles, e não pra mim!"

Eu fiquei ali assistindo à frieza dando lugar ao sentimento paterno e dei um empurrãozinho.

"Amor da minha vida, eles são adolescentes, eles obedecem por que você manda, os filhos nunca entendem que as regras são para o bem deles, é por isso que filhos sem pais ficam perdidos."

Ele me olhou pensativo e eu continuei.

"Se fosse tão simples assim, quando as crianças nascessem bastava dar a elas um manual de instruções, dizer que é para seu crescimento e segurança e deixá-los sozinhos à própria sorte."

Era estranho ficar ali dizendo a ele suas próprias palavras, ele é que sempre repetia tudo isso quando ia corrigir uma das crianças e eu queria interferir.

"Você está certa, mas eles não deviam ter saído assim sem avisar, nós que somos os pais não saímos, eles estão é fazendo pirraça pra chamar minha atenção."

Eu não queria uma discussão então não disse mais nada, já estávamos prontos, então peguei sua mão e saímos em silêncio.

Dirigimos até o funeral, em silêncio total, até que paramos e antes que saíssemos Carlisle segurou minha mão.

"Esme, eu os amo, amo mais que a mim mesmo, eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa, por qualquer um deles, é por isso que doeu tanto essa decepção, peço desculpa por ter deixado a dor me dominar e fazer com que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto, eu vou encontrá-los e vo..."

Ele parou de falar de repente, como se tivesse sido interrompido por algo.

Seus olhos estavam fixos na janela atrás de mim, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

E me virei pra ver o que era, foi então que os vi.

Eles estavam ali, de costas, lindamente vestidos de preto, Fixei meus ouvidos pra ouvir o que diziam.

Eles lamentavam a morte da garota e ofereciam sentimentos aos familiares.

"Eles se importam Esme, eles realmente se importam, tanto quanto eu."

Eu o abracei compartilhando seu alívio.

"Tal pai tais filhos, meu bem, é claro que se importam, eles foram criados e guiados por você."

Ele devolveu meu abraço e chorou por um minuto, um choro de desabafo, de alegria, de cansaço, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Depois que se recompôs, ele desceu do carro, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Faça silêncio Esme, vamos ver o que estão tramando.

Ele se referia ao fato de ter ouvido que estavam esperando por alguém.

Um carro parou, na calçada e eles foram ao encontro de uma mulher, falaram com ela uma porção de coisas que não fazia sentido pra nós e depois a guiaram até o pai da menina e os apresentou.

Ele sorriu como se tivesse entendido algo que eu deixei passar.

"O que eles estão fazendo?"

Eu sussurrei a pergunta e a resposta veio em forma de sussurro acompanhada de um sorriso.

"Eles encontraram a futura esposa dele, e armaram pra que se conhecessem antes do previsto, pra amenizar o sofrimento dele."

Eu arregalei os olhos.

"Mas isso não está certo Carlisle, eles não podem usar as visões de Alice pra manipular o destino dessa forma! E você ainda sorri?"

"Calma querida, eles só estão tentando fazer algo pra compensar, se fosse você não faria o mesmo?"

"Eu só estou dizendo que está errado!"

Eu tentei me defender.

"Eu sei que está, mas eles erraram tentando acertar, e pra falar a verdade acertaram, olha só."

Eu me virei pra ver e percebi a postura da mulher totalmente comovida e apaixonada, não demoraria muito pra que ela conseguisse ajudá-lo a superar a dor.

"Provavelmente Jasper tem algo a ver com isso."

Ele disse com o peito inchado de orgulho e eu bati o cotovelo nas suas costelas.

"Você vai ficar aqui parado vendo eles usarem seus poderes assim?"

"Vou Esme, é a primeira vez que eu os vejo fazer algo pra ajudar humanos por conta própria, sem que eu tenha que pedir ou incentivar, eles nem sabem que estou aqui, eu se quer exigi que viessem ao funeral. Eu não vou estragar esse momento. Depois eu digo a eles o quanto é perigoso usar seus poderes assim, mas por agora deixe que eles sejam façam o que seus corações pedem."

Eu estava feliz que tudo estava se encaixando, mas meu estômago revirava ao lembrar o que isso significava, ele finalmente entregaria a eles uma punição para livrá-los da culpa.

No enterro, vimos a linda coroa de flores que eles fizeram com uma mensagem da família Cullen.

Carlisle e eu nos aproximamos a menos de dois metros de distância deles.

Carlisle sorriu pra mim, picou um olho e fechou a cara.

"Bonito em? Então agora vocês saem de casa sem pedir permissão? Por um acaso vocês querem ganhar umas palmadas?"

Ele disse com uma voz autoritária e com os braços cruzados no peito.

Mas eles sabiam o que aquelas palavras significavam, e nem se quer ficaram com medo, os cinco correram e o abraçaram de uma vez só.

Ele devolveu o abraço e beijou o topo da cabeça deles, eles choravam e pediam desculpas.

Depois da sena comovente Carlisle chamou a atenção deles.

"Agora deixem-me falar."

Eles se afastaram e ficaram alinhados com as cabeças baixas.

"Vão todos para o carro, precisamos partir, e ao chegar em casa teremos uma _boa conversa_."

Eles arregalaram os olhos e obedeceram, eu fui com eles até o carro.

"Mamãe ele vai bater em nós?"

Emmett perguntou coma voz tremula.

"Eu não sei filho, eu realmente não sei, agora vão pra para casa de Greenwood e deixem o jipe na garagem, peguem um taxi pra Port Hardy, Papai vai cumprimentar a família e estamos indo, o barco já foi alugado, aqui está o contrato, mostrem seu documentos e nos esperem lá dentro, considerem-se de castigo."

Quando chegamos ao porto, eles já estavam no barco como mandei, eles vestiam roupas de banho e se escondiam do sol, que abriu pra nosso azar.

Descemos do carro cobertos por um guarda chuva gigante arrancando olhares desconfiados, ninguém alugaria um barco com a família e se esconderia da luz do sol num lugar bonito daqueles.

Carlisle deu as instruções, e partimos, eles estavam empolgados com a coisa toda.

Carlisle e eu trocamos de roupa também, ele colocou uma camisa colorida e uma bermuda, e eu, um vestidinho florido

Quando já estávamos distante o suficiente, Carlisle começou a chamar ajuda, avisando que estava entrando água no barco.

"Emmett, Jasper e Edward, sabem o que fazer rasguem o casco assim que eles se aproximarem, as meninas gritem com gestos de pânico pra que eles vejam, chegou a hora, vamos pra casa."

Eles bateram as mãos como uma equipe e Carlisle sorriu satisfeito.

Eu me sentei, e pensei o quanto eu devia contar a ele, então decidi, que não diria sobre a quase morte ou a atitude de Jasper, até mesmo porque eu não saberia explicar que fui capaz de levantar a mão para meu filho.

Eles já estavam encrencados o suficiente sem saber que um deles quase morreu.

Resolvi que seria meu eterno segredo.

Eu queria perguntar o que ele pretendia fazer, o que ele quisera dizer com _'boa conversa'_.

Afundamos como programado, nadamos rápido o suficiente pra que Carlisle e eu víssemos a notícia da morte por naufrágio da Família Cullen no Pacífico.

Quando chegamos em casa, estava na hora do crepúsculo, Carlisle pegou a chave debaixo do tapete e perguntou.

"Vocês caçaram antes de partir de volta pra Greenwood?"

"**Sim senhor!"**

"Então direto para o escritório!"

Eles fizeram aquelas carinhas de piedade e subiram as escadas atropelando uns ao outros.

Eu quase morri de pena estavam ainda com trajes de banho, mas ele nem se quer mandou que se trocassem.

"Carlisle, você disse que não ia bater neles, por favor..."

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e me beijou e subiu em silêncio, meu vestido estava seco e roupa dele também, mas mesmo assim ele trocou aquele traje divertido por uma calça e uma camisa azul.

Ele não esperava me ver dentro do escritório quando entrou, mas não me mandou sair.

Eu nem tinha percebido que o cinto da disciplina não estava atrás da porta até que ele abriu a gaveta e o pegou.

Eu respirei fundo e pus uma mão na testa e outra no estômago quando o vi dobrado na sua mão.

"Então, quem será o primeiro a explicar, o que levou vocês a fazer algo tão perigoso e irresponsável, quem foi o autor dessa magnífica idéia."

Jasper deu um passo à frente, olhou para os irmãos como se tivessem combinado antes.

"Pai, a idéia foi de todos, queríamos fazer algo divertido que não quebrasse nenhuma das regras recomendadas, não sair com os carros, não brigar, não bagunçar a casa, então bolamos o que deveria ter sido, um plano perfeito, por tanto somos todos igualmente culpados."

Carlisle deu passos em direção a eles assim que Jasper fechou a boca e se juntou aos irmãos.

Eles lentamente recuavam juntos como se quizessem evitar o inevitável.

"Idéia perfeita em? Tão perfeita que acabou em morte!"

Ele acentuou a palavra, batendo com o cinto na própria perna fazendo os cinco pularem.

"Papai, não era pra ser assim, íamos pegar os carros emprestados, apostar uma corrida e devolve-los, não pretendíamos ferir ninguém."

Edward disse começando a chorar e Carlisle apertou a ponte do nariz.

"Como devolveriam os carros destruídos pela brincadeirinha de vocês? Acho melhor aproveitarem a oportunidade de falar."

Emmett resolveu se pronunciar.

"Foi por causa dos guardas eles viram Edward e eu, não podíamos mais devolvê-los, então antes de destruí-los decidimos brincar mais um pouco, nunca poderíamos fazer algo assim com nossos carros."

Ele parecia não acreditar nos próprios ouvidos e antes que dissesse algo Rose completou a fala de Emmett.

"Papai, nós fomos a um lugar seguro, pra não machucar ninguém, mas daí o cara bêbado saiu da estrada e bateu em nós, foi jogado de volta pra estrada e o resto o senhor já sabe, aconteceu tudo tão rápido que não deu tempo da Alice ver."

A única que ainda não dissera nada começou a chorar.

"Desculpa papai a culpa foi toda minha, se eu tivesse visto direito nada disso teria acontecidooo! Por favor, me perdoa, eu não queria ter matado ninguém."

Ele correu na direção dele e o abraçou chorando.

Em um segundo toda a postura autoritária de Carlisle se desmanchou.

A menininha dele correu ao seu encontro procurando colo enquanto ele segurava o cinto, aquilo era a maior prova de confiança que ela poderia demonstrar ao seu amor, ela sabia que ele era o único que possuía o conforto que ela precisava.

"Nenhum de nós queria."

Jasper sussurrou pra si mesmo, mas todos começaram derramar lágrimas.

Carlisle largou o cinto e fez um movimento com os braços chamando a todos.

Eles o envolveram num abraço.

"Eu sei que não queriam meus filhos, eu sei que não."

Eu deveria estar naquele abraço, mas preferi ficar de longe contemplando a restauração da minha família.

As lágrimas rolavam livremente na minha face.

Depois de um tempo, peguei o cinto e pendurei no gancho atrás da porta.

Ele os consolava, dizia que ficaria tudo bem, que tinha orgulho da forma que ele reagiram, e deu a eles o único perdão que realmente lhes importava.

Eu abracei a ele e o agradeci por aquilo.

"Vão se trocar e arrumar a bagunça de vocês."

Eu disse e eles se viraram pra sair.

"Não tão rápido!Temos coisas pra acertar."

É lógico que eles não escapariam tão facilmente.

"Sentados."

Eles tomaram cada um, um lugar no sofá com olhos de piedade, eles não ganharam uma surra, e isso significava somente uma coisa, o castigo seria significativo.

Ele abriu a mão e espalhou os dedos.

Todos respiraram fundo em derrota, os dedos sempre sinalizavam que seriam mais de uma punição.

Ele pegou o primeiro dedo e seguiu ditando as regras.

"Estão de castigo até eu decidir que é o suficiente, não serão vistos fora dessa casa, a menos que seja pra caçar e a noite, comigo ou sua mãe é claro, ou para ir à escola."

Ele soltou o primeiro dedo e agarrou o segundo.

"Até que eu resolva matriculá-los, o que pode demorar um pouco, não vão sair dos quartos, a não ser é lógico para os serviços domésticos que deverão ser realizados em rítimo humano."

"Ohh...!"

Eles gemeram, odeiam trabalhos domésticos, e quando têm que fazer eles sempre os fazem em velocidade máxima.

Podíamos não ter pias cheias de louça pra lavar, fogões pra limpar, somente algumas canecas às vezes, mas nossa casa se sujava da mesma forma que as outras, sempre haveriam roupas pra lavar, carros pra lavrar, camas pra fazer, objetos pra polir.

Éramos ricos e eu nunca lavava roupas em casa apesar de termos uma lavanderia, com exceção de roupas especiais, tudo era mandado pra lavanderia, roupas tapetes, carros para o lava jato. E quanto a organizar a casa, era sempre um prazer pra mim.

Mas quando Carlisle queria castigá-los, cortava todo serviço terceirizado e os colocava pra fazer de tudo.

"Eu devo lembrá-los de que essa casa tem 6 quartos e até que acabe o castigo esse castigo e eu decida matriculá-los, cada um ocupará um quarto diferente."

Rosalie e Emmett bufaram, mas suavizaram as feições quando o pai lhes deu um olhar de aviso antes que abrissem a boca.

Ele apontou o terceiro dedo e começou a tirar os privilégios.

"Sem cartão de crédito."

As meninas gemeram.

"Sem jogos."

Emmett gemeu.

"Sem caça."

Jasper gemeu.

"Sem música."

Edward gemeu.

Ele segurou o quarto dedo e disse sem piedade.

"Enquanto estiverem de castigo nos quartos de vocês, nada de telefones nem TV."

Eles arregalaram os olhos e eu também, era um tremendo exagero, mas o pior estava por vir ele finalmente pegou o último dedo e anunciou cruelmente.

"Depois que eu matricular vocês, poderão juntar os quartos novamente , e ter acesso a tudo que foi cortado, mas continuarão responsáveis pelo serviço da casa e não tocaram em um volante se quer por um ano inteiro."

"Ooooh nãaaao, papai por favooor!"

Eles imploraram inutilmente.

"Dêem-se por satisfeitos, pois eu devia mesmo era vender todos esses carros, pra vocês aprenderem a dirigir com responsabilidade."

Eles se calaram emburrados.

"E vou logo avisando que depois que voltarem a dirigir, o próximo que inventar algo do tipo vai levar uma surra pra ficar pra história, não importa o motivo, e vai ter seu carro tirado, e isso serve para os dois colecionadores também, não importa quantos carros tenham, eu vou tirar todos, entenderam?"

"Sim senhor..."

Eles responderam de cabeça baixa.

"Olhem pra mim! Entenderam?"

"Sim senhor!"

Eles disseram olhando pra ele com umas carinhas, que dava vontade de apertar as bochechas.

"Considerem-se avisados, se qualquer regra desse castigo for quebrada, o cinto da disciplina vai entrar em ação!"

Ele apontou para o cito atrás da porta, ele olharam com os olhos arregalados, mais eu sabia que era um blefe.

O cinto da disciplina era pra situações especiais, ele jamais o banalizaria batendo neles com ele, por uma tentativa de cabular o castigo.

Mas por via das dúvidas eu ia ficar de olho, pra que desse tudo certo.

Sinceramente, acredito que estão felizes em poder pagar por essa bagunça toda de alguma forma, seus instintos adolescentes é que estavam falando mais alto.

"Podem ir tirar essas roupas de banho e comecem arrumar pela sala, deixem os quartos por ultimo e já fiquem neles."

Depois que eles já estavam passando pela porta, Alice perguntou.

"Papai? Quando vai nos matricular?"

"Quando eu achar que devo Alice, agora vai logo tirar esse biquíni minúsculo, e avisa pra sua irmã, que a próxima roupa depravada que entrar nessa casa vai ser feita em pedaços assim como o cartão de crédito da dona!"

Ela arregalou os olhos e sumiu depressa e eu caí na risada.

"É sério Esme, os caras no pear estavam babando nelas, eu não quero elas vestidas como... como... Você sabe."

Eu prometi que ficaria mais atenta a isso e toquei seu rosto com carinho.

Ele deu um baita sorriso.

"Então como fui?"

Ele perguntou se exibindo.

"Severo demais, mas admito ter ficado feliz de não ter batido neles."

Tentei fransir o cenho mas o meu sorriso não deixou.

"Fiz por você."

Acariciei seu rosto e dei um beijo nele.

"Vai dar tudo certo, espero aprendam a lição."

Ele disse esperançoso.

Eu ri beijando seus lábios e falei ainda com meu hálito no seu rosto.

"Deixe que fiquem entediados e essa casa vai virar o caos."

Ele riu me beijando de volta e depois ficou sério novamente.

"O que importa é que estou agindo como pai novamente e eles provaram serem meus filhos de verdade.

Eu coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios e garanti.

"Sempre serão, Carlisle Cullen, sempre serão..."

O amor estava no ar e então começamos a nos beijar ali mesmo, eu já estava com saudade daquilo, nunca ficamos brigados durante tanto tempo.

Ele me pegou no colo e me jogou no sofá, então decidi me entregar ao momento e esquecer aquela Grande Decepção.

~FIM~

_Se por um acaso você não leu "Primeiro Problema em Fork"s, acredito que vai adorar saber o que acontece anos depois quando eles decidem mudar para Forks, e se você leu e gostaria de se aventurar na história outra vez, você com certeza vai entendê-la melhor agora que leu GD._

_Leia abaixo ***FIC NOVA NO PROFILE***_

**A/N: Eu fico feliz que tenham entendido, eu tive que ser firme pra não mudar a história de acordo com as expectativas dos reviews, eu fui fiel as minhas intuições e as minhas idéias, porque acredito que é isso o que faz de mim a escritora da qual vocês apreciam as histórias.**

**Ser previsível é um erro que muitos escritores cometem, filmes novelas e livros em que sempre sabemos o que vai haver é sempre chato, por mim nem colocaríamos os alertas de "**_**spanking não gosta não leia**_**", mas fazemos isso pra afastar pessoas que costumam ficar indignadas com a idéia.**

**Eu acredito que ficar ansiosos pra saber a reação de Carlisle é a melhor parte, é algo emocionante, vocês ainda vão se deparar com varias situações onde ele vai relevar, ou vai mudar de idéia e acabar batendo, como em qualquer família, mas sempre haverá emoções a serem vividas em todas as histórias.**

**Todas minhas histórias quando começam já tem um desfecho programado, é lógico que algumas idéias são adicionadas ou extraídas no processo de edição, mas sempre serei fiel as minhas inspirações do que será uma boa história.**

**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam e incentivaram GD, fique agora com UPF, "Último Problema em Forks que nada mais é do que o primeiro encontro de Alice com o cinto da disciplina, pra vocês que ficaram frustrados em não vê-la apanhar com ele em GD.**

***FIC NOVA NO PROFILE***


End file.
